moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wypełniając Przeznaczenie
Chłód… Nicość… Brak nadziei… Umysł zamknięty poza czasem i przestrzenią, pozbawiony świadomości, lecz budzący grozę wśród wszystkiego, co śmiertelne i co wieczne… Ten, który istniał przed wszystkim, ten który dla czystej zabawy rozdarł swe jestestwo, ten, który wysłał swą świadomość aby polowała na zbuntowane odłamki. Teraz istniał poza wszystkim i we wszystkim. On, Pierwowzór Pierwowzoru, Twórca Twórców, jedyny prawdziwy Bóg… Teraz zamknięty w niemocy swego nieistnienia poza wszystkim. Czeka, aż powróci świadomość i tchnie ponownie w niego życie. Czas nie istnieje, więc on sam może czekać przez wieczność… Uśpiony… Rozdział I Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się wpuszczając do wnętrza baru chłodne i niezadymione powietrze z tarasu widokowego. Tajemnicza zakapturzona postać, która je otworzyła rozejrzała się po wypełnionej wszelkiej maści łowcami nagród i poszukiwaczami skarbów spelunie, którzy zaciekawieni pojawieniem się kogoś nowego spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia. Przybysz szybkim krokiem podszedł z lekkością i gracją do lady, za którą sześcioręki barman przeglądał w systemie liczbę wciąż posiadanych zapasów. Zakapturzony siadł płynnie na barowym krześle, które wysunęło się z podłogi pod nim, po czym zagadnął do barmana. - Widzę, że interes nieźle się kręci. – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć niespotykany w tych stronach akcent, a rysy jego twarzy nie pasowały do żadnej rasy jaka zwykle gości w tych rejonach galaktyki. Wpatrywał się w swego rozmówce zimnym spojrzeniem oczu o fioletowych tęczówkach. – Szumowiny spływają tutaj z całego sektora. - Potrzebujesz czegoś, czy przyszedłeś po prostu marudzić? – burknął barman odrywając się od pulpitu. - Ehh… Tak, potrzebuję czegoś. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc kieliszka rozcieńczonego w wodzie etanolu oraz pilota na tyle szalonego, aby zabrał mnie do Uskoku Potępionych. – zrobił krótką przerwę aby sprawdzić reakcję rozmówcy, nie zawiódł się, zaskoczenie było całkowite. – Znasz tu kogoś takiego? - Z tym pierwszym to nie ma problemu… Natomiast drugie, to ho-ho! Takich informacji nie udzielam byle przybłędzie! – Barman nachylił się konspiracyjnie i dodał ściszonym głosem – To kosztuje. - Rozumiem. Co powiesz na to? – powiedział i wyciągnął zza pazuchy mały heksagonalny przedmiot wykonany z jakiegoś srebrzystego metalu i z błękitnym jaśniejącym tajemniczo kryształem po środku. Położył następnie przedmiot na ladzie, a barman rozglądając się podejrzliwie, niby to przypadkiem przyglądał się i skanował przedmiot bionicznym implantem w miejscu jego prawej pary oczu. - Artefakt Lawan Ur… Bardzo rzadki i stary, skąd go masz? – spytał zaintrygowany barman, a jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Dostałem od ojca, podobnież jest to część jakiejś bardzo starej tradycji, ale mnie to nie obchodzi, dla mnie liczy się to, czy mogę za to kupić od ciebie informacje. – rzucił z awanturniczym uśmieszkiem przeciągając się lekko. - Szczerze mówiąc, to mógłbyś za to kupić nawet całą tę stację wraz z załogą i zaopatrzeniem na kilka lat. – sześcioręki z nieopisaną chciwością i podziwem w oczach patrzył na trzymany przez siebie przedmiot. Po chwili dodał: - Przez zaplecze korytarzem prosto i ostatnie drzwi na lewo. - Dziękuje uprzejmie, a co z zamówieniem? – spytał z uśmiechem odchodząc już w kierunku zaplecza zakapturzony. - A tak, już, już… - rzekł rozkojarzony barman, po czym nalał ze szklanego zasobnika przezroczystej cieczy, która to została jednym haustem wypita przez klienta, który następnie zniknął za płócienną zasłoną stanowiącą prowizoryczne przejście do obszernego korytarza. Zgodnie z instrukcjami barmana zakapturzony podszedł do ostatnich drzwi po lewej i nacisnął przycisk aktywujący sygnalizator dźwiękowy wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Nic się nie stało. Po krótkiej chwili nacisnął ponownie przycisk. Znów nic. Może się popsuło? – pomyślał, po czym konwencjonalnie zapukał pięścią w metalową płytę drzwi. Cisza. Już miał powtórzyć czynność, gdy z głośnika nad wejściem doszedł do jego uszu zniekształcony elektroniką głos. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale jeśli nie masz konkretnego powodu przychodzić tutaj w środku pory nocnej, to spierdalaj! Fioletowooki spodziewał się naprawdę różnych powitań w tego typu miejscu, ale akurat to zdziwiło go swą delikatnością. Po chwili szukania znalazł przycisk uruchamiający mikrofon i odpowiedział: - Ja w sprawie interesów. Mam dla ciebie propozycję niezłej fuchy, o ile nazywasz się… - zrobił krótką pauzę aby odczytać z identyfikatora na drzwiach imię lokatora – Lhucthu. – po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa międlił je jeszcze przez chwilę w ustach zastanawiając się nad jego właściwą wymową robiąc przy tym dziwne miny, które jednak były maskowane pod kapturem. - Wejść. – rozkazał szorstko mieszkaniec lokum, a krótko po tym sygnalizator wokół futryny zapalił się na zielono i drzwi rozsunęły się z sykiem wypuszczając wilgotne i gorące powietrze z wewnątrz. Zakapturzony wszedł pewnym krokiem do dosyć obskurnego mieszkanka. Ściany były pokryte plakatami i pleśnią. Panował tu półmrok rozświetlany jedynie przez kilka diod ledowych oraz ekran jakiegoś odbiornika z wyświetlaczem, przed którym, w obdartym fotelu siedziała jakaś postać. Fioletowooki podszedł do niej i się jej przyjrzał. Był to na pierwszy rzut oka przerośnięty głowonóg z wieloma mackami i głęboko osadzonymi oczami. W jednej z kończyn trzymał aluminiową puszkę, z której raz po raz upijał jakiejś substancji. - Czego? – spytał nie odrywając się od ekranu, po czym beknął donośnie. - W interesach, jak mówiłem. Szukam pilota. – rzekł lekko się uśmiechając. – Jeśli przeżyjemy, to ustawię cię do końca twoich dni i jeśli byś chciał, to nawet dwa pokolenia dłużej… Lhucthu spojrzał z lekkim zaciekawieniem na przybysza, a po krótkiej chwili wyłączył odbiornik i odstawił puszkę. Następnie zszedł z fotela i podpełzł do Fioletowookiego. Gdy był już tuż przy nim podciągnął się na mackach sięgając teraz do jego klatki piersiowej. - Nie powiem, że kasa by mi się nie przydała, ale nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś dosyć kasiastego, aby dotrzymać umowy. – głowonóg zrobił krótką przerwę odpełzając do stojącej pod jedną ze ścian szafki. – Poza tym jakoś nie widzi mi się ryzykowanie życia nie znając nawet planów mojego prawdopodobnego klienta. Pilot wyciągnął z szafki małą puszeczkę z konserwą, którą otworzył i zjadł. Zakapturzony natomiast stał tuż przy wejściu i przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. - Myślałem, że pójdzie łatwiej… - burknął pod nosem, by potem odezwać się na cały głos. – Na imię mi Chedwa, a organizacja, którą reprezentuje jest wystarczająco wpływowa i jak to ująłeś „kasiasta”, aby spełnić moje obietnice. -Ta? A co to znowu za organizacja, hę? - Nie uwierzysz, ale skoro chcesz wiedzieć… - Chedwa zdjął powolnym ruchem kaptur ukazując w lekkim świetle swoją głowę. Grube, czarne niczym sama pustka włosy o średniej długości były zaczesane do tyłu i związane w kucyk sięgający nasady szyi. Twarz miał władczą, poważną, lecz w oczach krył się płomyk młodzieńczego szaleństwa i humoru. – Jestem członkiem Lawan Ur. - Jaja Se robisz! – parsknął Lhucthu, na co Chedwa również się nieco uśmiechnął, po czym rozchylił lekko szatę aby ukazać srebrzysty pancerz o fantazyjnych zdobieniach połączony w trudny do zrozumienia sposób z materiałem o kolorach niebieskim i zielonym ułożonych w szachownicę. – Czyli jednak nie… - Więc kiedy będziesz gotowy do odlotu? – spytał i dodał: - Kierunek, Uskok Potępionych. - Chwila, moment! Muszę to przemyśleć. – głowonóg podrapał się jedną z macek między oczami. – Więc… Chcesz abym poleciał z tobą do największego zadupia galaktyki i ryzykował życie w zamian za bogactwo pod sam sufit? I to wszystko na usługach organizacji, która oficjalnie została wybita kilkaset tysięcy lat temu? - Mniej więcej tak to wygląda. – Fioletowooki wzruszył ramionami i zrobił minę w stylu „w myślach brzmiało to lepiej”. – To jak, piszesz się na to? - W sumie, do stracenia nie mam zbyt wiele, no może nie licząc życia. Poza tym wiszę trochę forsy paru oprychom z tej stacji, więc czemu by nie? – po tych słowach głowonóg podpełzł do drzwi, lecz w sekundzie znieruchomiał. – Mam w hangarze statek szmuglerski, ale został zarekwirowany kilka dni temu przez pewnego mafiosa, a poza tym daleko nie poleci i tak… - Nie martw się, mam własny statek, ale jest kawałek stąd, więc najpierw odbije twój, aby polecieć do mojego. Potem będziesz mógł go zatrzymać, jako swego rodzaju premię. – Chedwa przeciągnął się strzelając ze stawów. – Poza tym cieszę się, że się zdecydowałeś, bo za jakieś pół godziny ta skała wyleci w powietrze. - CO!? – wrzasnął Lhucthu. - Wcisnąłem barmanowi bombę solarną wmawiając, że to bardzo cenny artefakt, inaczej by mnie tu nie wpuścił. – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Ciekawe jaką będzie miał minę, gdy wybuchnie mu w twarz skoncentrowana energia rozbłysku słonecznego… Słysząc te słowa głowonoga przeszedł dreszcz i po krótkiej chwili dotarło do niego, że jeśli się za chwilę nie ruszy, to zginie wraz z pracodawcą, który i tak nakłoniłby go do współpracy. Jeśli kasa by nie podziałała, to zrobiłoby to zagrożenie śmierci w wybuchu. Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć – był w głębokiej dupie i to bez możliwości odwrotu. Ale przynajmniej w tym scenariuszu dostanie wypłatę, chyba. Nawet nie zauważył gdy znaleźli się w barze i torowali sobie drogę poprzez tłum nieświadomych zagrożenia podróżników. Gdy już miał otworzyć drzwi wyjściowe z kantyny poczuł, że ktoś łapie go mocno na jedno z odnóży i unosi w górę. - Proszę, proszę. Co my tu mamy? – spytał humanoidalny gad trzymając Lhucthu na wysokości swojego pyska. – Myślałeś, że zapomnieliśmy o długu!? - Daj mi jeszcze kilka dni, właśnie dostałem dobre zlecenie. Zapłacę na pewno! – krzyknął szamocząc się głowonóg, gdy nagle poczuł, że uścisk słabnie, a mina jego oprawcy staje się otępiała. - Dobra, nie musisz płacić… Wycofuje wszystkie twoje długi… Idę się napić… - mówił jakby w transie. Lhucthu popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na niedoszłego oprawcę i gdy tylko chciał się odwrócić i zobaczyć to, co prawdopodobnie zmieniło tak nagle zachowanie przeciwnika, został bezceremonialnie podniesiony w górę i ciśnięty idealnie przez otwierające się drzwi. - Nie mamy czasu, a ty sobie jeszcze pogawędki urządzasz… - rzekł z jakby irytacją Chedwa. – A teraz szybko, nie ma czasu do stracenia! I biegli tak na złamanie karku krętymi korytarzami stacji kosmicznej mijając zdezorientowanych podróżników z najróżniejszych ras galaktyki. W końcu jednak organizm Lhucthu przestał radzić sobie z wysiłkiem, przez co ten niemal stracił przytomność. Widząc to, jego towarzysz chwycił go lewą ręką i trzymając pod pachą biegł dalej bez najmniejszego nawet śladu zmęczenia. Głowonóg zaczął się zastanawiać nawet, czy może Chedwa naprawdę jest członkiem Lawan Ur, lecz jeśli tak, to cóż musiało kryć się w Uskoku Potępionych, że potrzebował do tego pomocy akurat jego. Niby słyszał, że stamtąd się nie wraca, a jeśli już, to w kawałkach i na autopilocie. Jednak uspokajała go myśl fortuny jaką mógłby zdobyć na tym kontrakcie, no i sławę za zbadanie tamtych terenów. Był w końcu tylko prostym najemnikiem tonącym w długach po uszy. No i w grę wchodziła jeszcze bomba solarna gdzieś na terenie tej puszki. W końcu dotarli do hangaru i Chedwa postawił Lhucthu na podłodze, a następnie powiedział: - A teraz prowadź do swego statku, pilocie. - A ty nie masz własnego tak właściwie? – spytał nagle olśniony głowonóg. - Mam, ale zostawiłem go kilkaset kilometrów stąd i zapomniałem ustawić teleportera na sygnał wtórny, przez co trzeba będzie dokować przy nim… - Fioletowooki wzruszył ramionami robiąc dziecięcą minę, a co Lhucthu tylko zakrył twarz macką. – Ale koniec gadania, zostało nam jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut zanim to miejsce przestanie istnieć. - A no tak! Boks siedemnasty, tuż przy wylocie, po prawej patrząc od tego miejsca. – Szybko powiedział Lhucthu, po czym zaczął energicznie pełznąc w kierunku grodzi oddzielającej hangar od kosmicznej pustki. Chedwa szedł za nim beztroskim krokiem rozglądając się z uśmiechem po otaczającej go konstrukcji – nic nadzwyczajnego, po prostu połączone ze sobą płyty metalu. I to ma niby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo temu układowi? Żałosne… Gdyby Lawan Ur nadal rządziło tym terenem, to ta stacja byłaby wielkości planety, z własną atmosferą i pokrywającymi powierzchnię ogrodami i lasami oraz miniaturową gwiazdą we wnętrzu, która zapewniałaby zasilanie. No ale cóż, czasy się zmieniają. Fioletowooki nawet nie zauważył, gdy znalazł się przy wejściu do boksu siedemnastego. Jego towarzysz zajrzał do środka przez otwartą gródź, a potem powiedział: - Niech to szlag… Jest tam z siedmiu Tyrastan z ciężkim sprzętem. Chyba jednak zginiemy. – po tych słowach głowonóg jakby skurczył się i można by powiedzieć został przygnieciony wizją nieuchronnej śmierci. Chedwa natomiast szaleńczo się uśmiechnął, a w jego oczach zabłysnęły groźne ogniki. - Ile czasu potrzebujesz na wyprowadzenie statku z boksu i wylot? – spytał Fioletowooki przeciągając się. - Ze cztery, może pięć minut. A co? - Mamy osiem minut… Powinno zostać ci co najmniej sześc. Lhucthu nie zdążył zbytnio zrozumieć o co chodzi jego towarzyszowi, ani o nic go spytać, gdyż ten bezceremonialnie wbiegł do boksu wprost pod lufy ochroniarzy. Biedny szaleniec – pomyślał głowonóg. Chedwa uwielbiał te momenty, gdy przeciwnik, pełen wiary w siebie celuje w niego z najpotężniejszych broń. Bitewne uniesienie niemal nadciągało mięśnie jego twarzy w straszliwym uśmiechu… Uśmiechu śmierci. Fioletowooki włożył ręce pod poły swego płaszcza, aby wyciągnąć przymocowane po obu stronach klatki piersiowej sztylety. Szybko poprawił chwyt, spojrzał ulotnie na dwóch najbliższych przeciwników i rzucił w nich swoim orężem nim ci zdążyli chociażby wycelować. Jego mózg działał wielokrotnie szybciej niż ich, więc z jego perspektywy Tyrastanie poruszali się z prędkością ślimaka z uszkodzonym układem nerwowym. Mimo wszystko nie miał czasu na głębsze przemyślenia. Podbiegł do jednego z upadających przeciwników i wyrwał mu broń, a następnie wystrzelił krótką salwę w stojącego nieco na uboczu ochroniarza. Szybko się odwrócił unikając kilku pocisków aby wystrzelić w agresora kilkukrotnie. Następnie wyrzucił broń i wyciągnął z trupów swoje sztylety, a po ułamku sekundy wskoczył na dach statku Lhucthu skąd rozejrzał się za kolejnymi celami. Dwóch chowało się za jakimiś skrzyniami, natomiast trzeci biegł w ich kierunku. Chedwa zeskoczył na skrzynie i nim przeciwnicy się zorientowali wbił im sztylety w ośrodki nerwowe. Nadbiegający chciał strzelić w ruchu, lecz gdy tylko nieco uniósł karabin padł na ziemię z dwoma sztyletami w klatce piersiowej. Fioletowooki spojrzał na stoper, który nosił na nadgarstku. - Dziewięć sekund i trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt cztery tysiączne… Chyba mam nowy rekord – rzekł do siebie z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Następnie krzyknął – Hej, Lhucthu możesz już przyjść, droga wolna! Jego towarzysz z lekkim wahaniem wyjrzał zza grodzi, aby upewnić się, czy Chedwa nie kłamie. Chwilkę stał zszokowany, ale ostatecznie uwierzył, że siedmiu ochroniarzy padło zanim zdążył przemyśleć stabilność psychiczna pracodawcy. Szybko podpełzł do statku i otworzył boczne wejście, po czym wszedł do środka i wąskim korytarzem dopełzł do kokpitu. - Może się pan rozgościć w przedziale towarowym, niestety nie mam miejsca dla drugiego pilota, ani pasażera. – rzekł odłączając cumy magnetyczne i aktywując silniki fuzyjne. – Życzę miłego lotu. Tak jak powiedział wcześniej cała sekwencja startu zajęła jakieś pięć minut, lecz teraz byli już bezpieczni w próżni. Nagle, jakby na złość radar zaczął piszczeć wykrywając dwie sygnatury za rufą. - Mamy towarzystwo! – krzyknął i już chciał aktywować wieżyczki automatyczne, lecz przypomniał sobie, że przegrał je miesiąc temu. – Przepraszam, ale nie mamy systemów obronnych… - Zajmę się tym. – rzekł z udawanym patosem Chedwa. Zmienił ustawienia pola fazowego tak, aby utrzymywało przy nim atmosferę, oraz aktywował buty grawitacyjne, aby nie odlecieć w pustkę. Zrzucił również płaszcz ukazując srebrzysty pancerz ze złotymi wykończeniami połączony z szatą w zielono-niebieską szachownicę. Otworzył właz prowadzący na dach pojazdu i wyciągnął z zasobnika na plecach jakiś przedmiot wyglądający jak dwa złote pierścienie ze szklanymi kulami wewnątrz połączone srebrną rurką. Potrząsnął przedmiotem i z obu pierścieni wysunęły się teleskopowo zagięte kolce łamiąc nieco logicznie tłumaczonej fizycznej możliwości magazynowej pierścieni. Z przodu natomiast pojawiła się jakby osłona dłoni, z której to wysunęły się dwa ostrza. Wewnątrz pierścieni zabłysnął biały plazmowy płomień zasilający całe urządzenie. Chedwa uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i wyszedł na zewnątrz. - Pięćdziesiąt… czterdzieści dziewięć… - odliczał wyciągając przed siebie łuk, który trzymał w wyprostowanym lewym ramieniu. Przeciągnął delikatnie dwoma palcami od nadgarstka, zupełnie jakby nakładając strzałę na cięciwę. Zatrzymał ruch w miejscu, gdzie normalnie by się ona znajdowała i skupił wzrok na przestrzeni przed sobą. Dzięki ulepszonym zmysłom widział niemal pełne spektrum promieniowania elektromagnetycznego, przez co namierzył dwa punkty generujące jego znaczne ilości które były nim jakby połączone. Wycelował w ten po prawej i wyprostował palce. Między ostrzami zadrgało nieco powietrze i pojawił się skupiony płomień, który szybo poleciał w przód by zgasnąć na polu fazowym. Jednakże impuls promieniowania podczerwonego o bardzo dużym natężeniu pomknął dalej. Pilot trafionego pojazdu nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy owiewka stopiła się, powietrze wewnątrz kokpitu zapłonęło, a jego ciało, fotel i niemal dwa metry oprzyrządowania za nim zmieniły swój stan skupienia w lotny oraz płynny. Uszkodzony silnik fuzyjny wybuchł ułamek sekundy później. Chedwa ponownie przejechał palcami od nadgarstka po „cięciwę”, a następnie wycelował w drugi pojazd, którego uzbrojenie nadal nie miało w swym zasięgu statku Lhucthu. Fioletowooki wyprostował palce i kolejny impuls poleciał w próżnie. Tym razem trafił niego niżej, lecz efekt był ten sam. Członek Konklawe potrząsną swym łukiem, a ten powrócił do kompaktowej formy. - Pięć… Cztery… Trzy… Dwa… Jeden… - Skończył liczyć i ujrzał daleko ledwo widoczny błysk oraz znacznie większą poświatę elektromagnetyczną. – Co do sekundy! – uśmiechnął się i wszedł z powrotem na pokład zamykając za sobą właz. – Kurs na Uskok Potępionych, pilocie! - To było niesamowite … A tak, Uskok… - nieco zszokowany tym, co zaobserwował na kamerach i czujnikach Lhucthu przypomniał sobie gdzie ma lecieć. – Zaraz… Przecież masz własny statek! - No tak, zapomniałem. – odpowiedział Chedwa z lekkim zamyśleniem. – Kurs na pas asteroid, pilocie! Chociaż… Chwilka… Gdzie ja zostawiłem statek? - Co!? Jak można zapomnieć gdzie zostawiło się statek!? – krzyknął oburzony Lhucthu. - Ty postawiłeś w grze hazardowej systemu obronne, więc lepszy nie jesteś! – odpowiedział drwiąco Fioletowooki – Zresztą, dolecisz tym do Uskoku? - Raczej tak, o ile nie zostaniemy rozerwani na strzępy przez tamtejsze bestie. – potwierdził głowonóg. – Bo wiesz, że tam w próżni latają cholerstwa, które potrafią rozerwać krążownik na strzępy swoimi pazurami? - Jeśli są materialne, to nie będą stanowić problemu. Jeśli nie, to mogą trochę przeszkadzać. – skwitował Chedwa. – Obudź mnie, gdy będą jakieś problemy, dobra? - Dobra. – odpowiedział Lhucthu i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz po odwróceniu zauważył, że jego pracodawca już śpi. – Szybko zasnął, skurkowaniec. Pilot wykonał kilka skoków w nadprzestrzeń między układami znajdującymi się na drodze do celu. Zajęło to w sumie kilka godzin , ale w końcu dotarli do Uskoku Potępionych. Ta olbrzymia anomalia ciągnęła się na dziesiątki lat świetlnych i wyglądała z daleka niczym mgławica. Prawda była bliska temu, lecz tylko bliska. Panujące na terenie uskoku wiry energii i grawitacji niewiadomego pochodzenia niszczyły wiele nieuważnych okrętów, które się zapuściły na jego teren. Dodatkowym zagrożeniem były zamieszkujące ten obszar Warbanty, gatunek istot krzemowych przystosowanych do życia w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nie wiadomo dokładnie skąd się wzięły, ale każdy szanujący się pilot nienawidzi ich całym sercem. Może nie należą do najinteligentniejszych istot we wszechświecie, lecz są na pewno jednymi z najbardziej denerwujących i nieustraszonych. Lhucthu obudził Chedwę kilkoma szturchnięciami i oznajmił: - Jesteśmy już na miejscu, możesz wstawać. - O, szybko poszło. – odpowiedział Fioletowooki nieco zaspanym głosem. – Dobra, Widzisz tamtą świetlistą plamę pośrodku Uskoku? Lhucthu spojrzał przez owiewkę kokpitu na anomalię rozciągającą się we wszystkich kierunkach przed nimi. W zasadzie cała jaśniała błękitnym światłem. - Cały Uskok świeci, jakbyś nie zauważył… I wtedy Chedwa przypomniał sobie, że widzi świat inaczej niż niższe formy życia i sprostował: - Leć po prostu mniej więcej w geometryczny środek, jest tam planeta karłowata, a na niej cel naszej podróży. Masz lecieć prosto i nie przejmować się niczym, rozumiesz? – głos członka Konklawe był teraz śmiertelnie poważny, zupełnie jakby w ciągu drzemki wyzbył się wszelkich uczuć. - A co z wirami i Warbantami? – spytał nieco zdziwiony Lhucthu. - Ja się tym zajmę, a ty leć, jakby goniło cię samo piekło! – po tych słowach wstał, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu wnętrze ładowni, po czym przygotował swój łuk. – Na co czekasz? Siadaj za sterami i kieruj, pilocie. Głowonóg posłusznie wykonał polecenie i wycelował swój statek mniej więcej w środek anomalii, a następnie włączył silniki na pełną przepustowość. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego pracodawca wie co robi. Lhucthu zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów i wydechów, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz na Chedwę gotowego wyskoczyć na dach i zabić wszystko, co mogłoby mu zagrozić. Niczym heros z zapomnianych mitów dzierżył boski oręż wykraczający daleko poza rozumienie śmiertelnych i czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł przelać krew piekielnych pomiotów zagrażających ludziom. Po kilku nerwowych minutach, które dłużyły się niczym wieczność wlecieli w chmurę gazów otaczających anomalię, a po kolejnych na radarze pokazały się liczne punkty szybko poruszające się w kierunku pojazdu, od dziobu. Wszystkie wykazywały cechy organizmów żywych, a przynajmniej takie były ich sygnatury. - Warbanty na dwunastej! – Krzyknął pilot, a na to Chedwa migiem otworzył właz i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Powietrza w bańce powinno wystarczyć mi na dobre pół godziny, więc nie ma się czego obawiać – pomyślał. Kotłująca się energia niezwykle przeszkadzała mu w zlokalizowaniu celów, a dodatkowo zmodyfikowane zmysły płonęły żywym ogniem w tym piekielnym miejscu. Po chwili przezwyciężył swe słabości i skupiony odnalazł swe cele. Dwadzieścia siedem przypominających nietoperze istot leciało w jego stronę pchane głodem i prymitywną chęcią zniszczenia. Nieco ponad siedemset metrów… Dwadzieścia siedem celów… Skupił się jak tylko mógł i przeciągnął palcami od nadgarstka po cięciwę, a niewidzialny niemalże pocisk pomknął przez przestrzeń i zmienił w chmurę gorących gazów najbliższą bestię. Nie ma czasu, sześćset metrów. Głęboki oddech i rozpoczął szybkie, rytmiczne strzelanie ze swej broni. Jeden strzał, jeden trup, tak jak uczyli. Sto metrów, a pozostało jeszcze trzy bestie, które rozproszyły się. Chedwa wycelował w najbliższą i wystrzelił delikatnym ruchem ręki. Drugi po prawej też dostał. Trzeci… Gdzie jest trzeci? Fioletowooki rozejrzał się niespokojnie i wysilił wszystkie swoje zmysł i poczuł nagłe drżenie poszycia. Warbant był pod nim. Niewiele myśląc pobiegł na wprost przeskakując kokpit i zdziwionego pilota. Uchwycił się butami grawitacyjnymi poszycia i znajdując się głową w dół względem statku znalazł ostatnią bestię. Ta jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z obecności zabójcy i drapała poszycie próbując dostać się do środka. Chedwa już miał wystrzelić, lecz równie szybko przypomniał sobie, że mógłby jednocześnie uszkodzić swój środek transportu. Złożył zatem szybko łuk i wyciągnął sztylet, którym rzucił w Warbanta. Skóra na ramieniu bestii nie była zbytnią przeszkodą, więc ostrze zanurzyło się w ciele po sam jelec, na co stworzenie rozzłościło się niemiłosiernie i zaszarżowało na Fioletowookiego. Ten jednak, gdy jego przeciwnik był jeszcze w locie wydobył drugi sztylet i wbił go w kark przeciwnika, a następnie szybkim ruchem przejechał nim w dół rozpruwając go. Po tym wyciągnął obie bronie z cielska bestii, a je samo wykopał w przestrzeń. Następnie wrócił na dach i wszedł z powrotem do wnętrza statku. - Nienawidzę tego miejsca. – skomentował to krótko. – Jest coś jeszcze na radarze? - Na razie nie… Chwilka… Jest coś! Duże „coś” – słychać było w głosie głowonoga niemałe podniecenie faktem odkrycia tego, czego szukał Chedwa. - Zwolnij i przygotuj się do lądowania. – rozkazał Fioletowooki. - Zrozumiałem. Może nieco zatrząść. – odpowiedział Lhucthu. Lot trwał tylko kilka minut i nic go nie zakłóciło, jedynie stado Warbantów pojawiło się gdzieś na obrzeżach zasięgu radaru. Gdy znaleźli się kilkaset metrów nad powierzchnią globu pilot zapytał: - Lądować byle gdzie? - Nie. Znajdź piramidę. – odpowiedział z trudem Chedwa, przebywanie tu nie stanowiło dla niego nic przyjemnego. - Jaką piramidę? O czym ty mówisz? – spytał. - Będziesz wiedział. – rzekł Fioletwooki, po czym zemdlał. - No bez jaj, nie miałeś wykitować! – krzyknął głowonóg. – Kurwa, jak ja mam znaleźć na tej skale piramidę? Przeklinając sam siebie rozpoczął skanować powierzchnię planety. Zrobił kilka rundek dookoła globu, aż w końcu czujniki wykryły znacznych rozmiarów obiekt o piramidalnym kształcie wokół którego znajdowało się jakiegoś rodzaju słabe pole siłowe. Lhucthu wylądował możliwie jak najbliżej obiektu i poczuł, że pływy energii są tutaj minimalne, lub wcale ich nie ma w porównaniu do tego co było w przestrzeni. A skoro on to poczuł, to jego pracodawca tym bardziej. Gdy usadowił już statek na powierzchni odwrócił się i chciał już spróbować ocucić towarzysza, lecz ku swemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że ten jest w pełni przytomny. - Zaczekaj na mnie. – rzekł niemal wesoło, po czym bez wyjaśnień wyszedł na zewnątrz w stronę piramidy. Lhucthu z kolei nie miał żadnego powodu się sprzeciwiać. Chedwa obszedł niemal budowlę z każdym krokiem odzyskując siły i dobry humor utracone podczas lotu przez zawirowania Uskoku. Wizja lotu powrotnego napawała go niechęcią, gdyż nie chciał znów przechodzić przez to samo, no ale cóż, Konklawe tego od niego wymagało. W końcu odnalazł wejście ledwo wyróżniające się od reszty ściany. Położył dłoń na kamiennej płycie, a ta rozmyła się zupełnie jak hologram. Korytarz ciągnął się kilkanaście metrów po lekkim spadzie, a na jego końcu znajdowało się niewielkie rozszerzenie oraz drzwi z płaskorzeźbą rozwartego oka wewnątrz heksagonu otoczonego zapisaną w języku Ludzi Czystej Krwi sentencją: „Wiedza jest drogą do Boga”. Chedwa uśmiechnął się widząc znajomy symbol. Już miał pchnąć drzwi, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos. - Kim jesteś i czego szukasz? – Chedwa odwrócił się i ujrzał postać ludzką ubraną w długą, ciemnoniebieską szatę. - Jestem Człowiekiem i szukam Wiedzy i Mądrości. – odpowiedział hologramowi systemu bezpieczeństwa. - Na cóż ci Wiedza i Mądrość? – zapytał spokojnie nierealny strażnik. - Aby być bliżej Boga. – Odpowiedział Fioletowooki. - A kimże jest Bóg? – ponownie zapytał program. - Jest on źródłem wszelkiej Wiedzy i Mądrości, od niego one pochodzą. – odpowiedział - Jakie zadania pełni Lawan Ur? – maglował strażnik. - Lawan Ur zgłębia Wiedzę i Mądrość oraz przekazuje je zwykłym ludziom. – odpowiedział niezmiennie spokojnym głosem Chedwa. - Po cóż to czynią? – ponownie zapytał. - Aby wszyscy byli po równo bliżej Boga, a nie tylko wybrani. – odpowiedział. - Możesz wejść. – rzekł hologram, po czym zniknął, a drzwi otworzyły się. Chedwa sapnął, nie lubił tych formalności, były zbyt sztywne, zbyt pompatyczne. Zupełnie jakby nie można było po prostu przeskanować osoby przed drzwiami. Z drugiej jednak strony, to właśnie one trzymały Konklawe przez te wszystkie milenia od końca Wielkiej Wojny. Przerwał swoje przemyślenia jednak i wszedł do obszernej komnaty, na środku której z podłogi wystawał kolec. Chedwa podszedł do niego szybkim, typowym dla siebie krokiem. Gdy był kilka metrów od kolca zauważył na jego czubku mały, złoty przedmiot, pierścień. To był cel całej jego wyprawy. Delikatnie zdjął biżuterię z kolca i włożył ją do kieszonki przy pasie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał go nie zakładać, nie wiadomo na jakie jeszcze misje by go przez to wysłali. Mając już Pierścień wrócił na statek i zarządził odlot. Jakimś trafem Warbanty nawet nie chciały podlatywać do statku Lhucthu, zresztą, nawet lepiej. Gdy wylecieli już z anomalii pilot zapytał: - Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, to co pan tam znalazł? - Sam dokładnie nie wiem, pewnie klucz do uratowania Wszechświata. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Chedwa. – Byłbym zapomniał! Sprawdź skrytkę numer czterdzieści cztery w Banku Galaktycznym, filia w stolicy planety Cersus VI. Mnie też tam wysadź. - Nasz klient, nasz pan, jak to mówią. – odpowiedział Lhucthu, po czym obrał kurs na wspomnianą planetę. Rozdział II Vedrtal stał w asyście Otarusa i Yrabryna naprzeciw dwóch portali. Wokół jego prawej dłoni krążył natomiast pierścień zdobyty nie tak dawno przez Chedwę. Bibliotekarz był ślepy, lecz wyczuwał wszystko co go otaczało dzięki temu, że jego umysł „rezonował” z częstotliwością wszechrzeczy, był to ostatni dar od Hraf’mettg’lio Mag’azgrad’letyh przed pojedynkiem najwspanialszego z Ludzi z Upadłym. Od tamtego czasu minęły steki tysięcy lat, lecz potęga Mistrza Lawan Ur pomimo bestialskiego okaleczenia wcale nie zmniejszyła się. Można nawet powiedzieć, że wzrosła. - Otarusie, Yrabrynie. – zaczął patrząc pustymi oczodołami zakrytymi srebrną opaską pomiędzy portale. – Zawsze byliście przy mnie, nigdy nie złamaliście przysięgi wierności, nawet wtedy, gdy przestała was obowiązywać. Teraz pragnę abyście wykonali zadanie, od którego zależeć może przyszłość wszystkiego. Za lewym portalem znajduje się Piekielna Cytadela, zapomniana nawet przez Władców Piekielnych, włada tam Me'aweach. Za prawym natomiast znajduje się Krwawa Wieżyca, tron Większego Demona o imieniu Tewach. Pierwszy posiada mapę, a drugi klucz, my natomiast mamy kompas. - Któryż z nas ma zdobyć mapę, a który klucz, Mistrzu? – spytał Otarus. - Ty, Otarusie zmusisz Me'aweacha do poddaństwa, natomiast ty, Yrabrynie wyprujesz z wnętrzności Tewacha klucz. – wytłumaczył spokojnie Vedrtal. – Godzicie się na to? - Niechaj słowo czynem się stanie. – Odpowiedział Otarus kładąc prawą pieść na lewej piersi. - A krew wrogów spłynie rwącą rzeką! – Dodał Yrabryn chwytając umieszczonych na jego plecach toporów o zębatych ostrzach. - Idźcie, przynieście zwycięstwo! – rzekł nieco głośniej Vedrtal wskakując prawą dłonią na portale. Yrabryn ryknął niczym bestia z głębin piekła i z rozpędem wskoczył w portal. Po drugiej stronie wylądował na krwisto czerwonym piasku. Rzeźnik z Cyrus Dziewięć ubrany był w dół pancerza osobistego Lawan Ur połączony z karmazynowym materiałem stanowiącym szatę spodnią. Korpusu natomiast nie chroniło nic za wyjątkiem dwóch naramienników oraz kilku cienkich łańcuchów, na których zawieszone były kły, rogi i pazury bestii, które członek Konklawe własnoręcznie zamordował. Ramiona oraz przedramiona owinięte były grubym, srebrnym łańcuchem połączonym z jednej strony z toporami, a z drugiej z naramiennikami. Człowiek Czystej Krwi posiadał również znaczną posturę, która mimo, że była efektem zastąpienia organicznych mięśni ich nieorganicznymi, bardziej wydajnymi odpowiednikami robiła wrażenie. Z przodu pozbawionej owłosienia głowy znajdowała się twarz wykrzywiona w niezmiennym grymasie gniewu, a nad nią górowało dwoje pomarańczowo-żółtych oczu, które jakoby płonęły wewnętrznym gniewem i furią mogącymi znaleźć ujście tylko poprzez rzeź i zniszczenie. Yrabryn rozejrzał się, przed nim znajdowała się krótka aleja ze stojącymi po obu jej stronach mosiężnymi posągami na cokołach z czarnego marmuru. Było ich sześć, trzy po lewej i trzy po prawej ustawione w parach. Pierwsza dzierżyła włócznie, druga olbrzymie, dwusieczne miecze, a trzecia oburęczne topory o dwóch ostrzach. Każdy natomiast posąg miał cztery metry wysokości, a broń była do wzrostu proporcjonalna, wszystkie poza tym wyglądały jak ludzie w zbrojach, tyle, że z zakręconymi rogami na głowach. Yrabryn zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków pomiędzy posągi czując bijącą od nich nienaturalną aurę. Wtem, jakby na spełnienie jego bezsłownych podejrzeń pierwsza para zeskoczyła z cokołów i stanęła na wprost niego w postawie bojowej. Topornik poprawił chwyt na trzonkach swego oręża i nie czekając wykonał brawurową szarżę rycząc niczym wściekła, dzika bestia. Włócznicy również rzucili się do przodu i wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu i długości broni wyprowadzili pojedyncze dźgnięcia. Ten po lewej celował w klatkę piersiową, natomiast prawy w głowę, atak ten zwyczajnie zakończyłby życie zwykłego śmiertelnika, lub pomniejszego demona. Yrabryn jednak nie zaliczał się ani do jednych, ani do drugich. Włócznię zmierzającą w kierunku jego klatki piersiowej chwycił licem swej broni i odciągnął zagrożenie w lewo jednocześnie podbijając broń drugiego napastnika wolnym ramieniem osłoniętym łańcuchem. Pozwolił drzewcowi prześlizgnąć się po trzonku i licu, aby będąc mniej więcej w połowie jego długości zablokować dalszy ruch prostując ramię i kierunek topora. Drugim uczynił podobnie dzięki czemu teraz to on trzymał w dużej mierze włócznię i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał ją swemu zaskoczonemu przeciwnikowi. Wykonał piruet w lewo unikając kolejnego ciosu nadchodzącego od posągu po prawej i wykorzystując swój pęd, aby wbić przechwycony oręż w jego szyję. Cios okazał się być tak potężny i wyprowadzony pod takim kątem, że mosiężne ciało nie wytrzymało i puściło pozwalając się spenetrować ostremu grotowi, który wyszedł z niego u podstawy czaszki. Yrabryn wypuścił włócznię i obracając się w prawo uwolnił z dłoni topory i pozwolił, aby łańcuch, do którego były przymocowane rozwinął się nieco z jego ręki jednakże nie zmieniając poziomu, w jakim pokrywał ciało. Gdy trzonki były już jakieś półtora metra od dłoni wojownik chwycił metalowe ogniwa i wykonując jeszcze dwa pełne obroty zbliżył się wystarczająco do przeciwnika aby zadać druzgocący cios pod żebra. Jednakże posąg nie w ciemię bity, odskoczył do tyłu wystawiając na atak prawe ramię i prawą nogę zamiast korpusu. W te też części mosiężnego ciała trafiły Ząbkowane ostrza toporów wywołując przy uderzeniu snopy iskier i przeżynając się przez kolejne centymetry ciała aby w końcu całkowicie oderwać kończyny od reszty ciała. Posag pozbawiony równowagi upadł na czerwony piasek i został szybko dobity ciosem topora, który pozbawił go głowy. Gdy tylko mosiężny czerep upadł na podłoże wzburzając przy tym niewielki wyprysk rdzawego pyłu kolejna para zeskoczyła z cokołów. Posągi stanęły naprzeciw człowieka wznosząc ponad swe rogate łby olbrzymie miecze, które sprowadziły śmierć nieprzeliczonych rzesz istot. Yrabryn i tym razem nie czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, tylko zaszarżował na istotę po prawej i w biegu pozwolił opaść swemu orężu na piasek, jednocześnie chwytając rozwijający się łańcuch. Przeciwnik zaczął opuszczać swą broń z prędkością trudną do wyobrażenia dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, lecz nie robiącą wrażenia na Członku Konklawe, który zwyczajnie patrzył w biegu na opadające ostrze i gdy było ono centymetry od jego czaszki wykonał piruet w lewo chwytając jednocześnie łańcuchy. Celował jednak nie w posąg przed nim, a ten drugi, czego oba się nie spodziewały, a co z kolei pozwoliło Yrabrynowi na zadanie nadludzko potężnego ciosu w twarz i szyję przeciwnika. Metal poddał się z jękiem i zgrzytem sypiąc wokół iskrami. Wojownik mentalnie rozkazał łańcuchom powrócić na swoje miejsce, a gdy trzonki powróciły do jego dłoni, ten odłożył swój oręż na plecy aby dobyć znajdującego się jeszcze w powietrzu spiżowego miecza. Mimo, że był on dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt duży, to Yrabryn bez problemu opanował jego ruch dzięki swym zmodyfikowanym mięśniom, aby po ułamku sekundy zrobić zamach i skontrować cios pierwszego zaatakowanego. Uniósł następnie ostrze ponad głowę i uderzył pionowo w prawe przedramię posągu uwalniając je spod zależności od ciała, a po chwili zrobił wypad w przód kręcąc w powietrzu młynki swym potężnym uzbrojeniem i tnąc przeciwnika po korpusie. Gdy znalazł się za nim przeciwnikiem uderzył na odlew przecinając tylne części kolan przeciwnika, zmuszając go tym samym do przejścia w klęk. Wojownik aktywował swe buty grawitacyjne i wystrzelił na kilka metrów w powietrze, aby znaleźć się ponad swym przeciwnikiem i wykonać kończący cios. Gdy już wykonał pierwszą część planu skierował ostrze miecza w dół, ku twarzy spoglądającego nań bez emocji posągu i cisnął go ile sił miał w ramionach. Lot był niezwykle prosty, przez co szpic wbił się idealnie tam, gdzie chciał Yrabryn, to jest w usta posągu. Nieprzyjemny zgrzyt i snop iskier wywołane tarciem i rozdzieraniem metalu były ostatnimi dźwiękami, zanim posąg nie osunął się na bok, w czerwony piach. Pozostała jedna para, która, jakby mając za nic szybką śmierć poprzedników zeskoczyła na piasek szykując swe topory do walki wydawać by się mogło jednostronnej. Posąg po lewej wykonał długi, powolny cios poziomo z prawej strony chcąc skrócić Yrabryna o głowę, skończyło się to jednak szybkim unikiem i chwyceniem przez człowieka za lica topora. Wojownik szarpnął za oręż wyrywając go z rąk zaskoczonego przeciwnika i podrzucając go, aby móc chwycić na trzonek. Następnie Szybkie uderzenie znad głowy wbiło ostrze między rogi przeciwnika. Yrabryna prawdopodobnie znudziła już walka z tak niekompetentnym przeciwnikiem, gdyż drugiemu rozszczepił czaszkę swym toporem na rozwiniętym łańcuchu powodując, że oba ciała upadły niemal jednocześnie na rdzawy piasek wzbudzając przy tym niewielkie jego fontanny. - Żałosne… - rzekł Rzeźnik spluwając na truchła mosiężnych strażników. – To miało być dla mnie wyzwanie?! Po tych słowach skierował się do wielkiej bramy wykonanej z obsydianu i otworzył ją potężnym pchnięciem wpuszczając do środka promienie karmazynowego światła i uwalniając gorące, zatęchłe powietrze. Gdy stanął w wejściu zauważył, iż znajduje się przed nim grupa co najwyżej tuzina przeciwników, którzy w chaosie szykowali swą broń i siebie samych do starcia. Stworzenia te były o głowę niższe od Yrabryna, lecz znacznie lepiej zbudowane. Na swej burej skórze nosiły ślady licznych skaryfikacji, jak również złotych ozdób i rogów, natomiast w szponiastych dłoniach dzierżyli wykonane z czarnego żelaza miecze. Ogólną swą budową jednak nie odbiegali od ludzi. Pierwszy utrzymał się przy życiu wystarczająco długo, aby przyjrzeć się lecącemu w kierunku jego twarzy toporowi. Tuż po tym zimny metal ząbkowanego ostrza dotknął skóry jego czoła i nosa, która to napięła się i pękła pozwalając ciału obcemu dostać się głębiej. Kości czaszki pod naporem punktowego nacisku o niewyobrażalnej sile ugięły się i pokryły pajęczyną pęknięć, aby następnie, gdy reszta ostrza dotarła do powierzchni rozszczepić się wpuszczając zimny metal do miękkiej tkanki mózgowej jednocześnie przebijając się przez sklepienie czaszki. Neurony rozrywane i rozsuwane na boki w końcu skończyły się i topór dotarł do podstawy czaszki oraz dolnej szczęki. Pierwszy kręg szyjny pękł pod takim kątem, że ostrze zsunęło się pod nim z kręgosłupa dalej tnąc mięśnie i zdzierając cienką warstwę kości. Pierwsze trzy żebra tylko trzasnęły wpuszczając topór w płuco, kolejne nieco bardziej wyhamowały impet narzędzia mordu i przemknęło ono przezeń niemal bez dalszego spowolnienia odcinając fragment serca, przepoławiając żołądek i ćwiartując jelita. Kość biodrowa pokryła się pajęczyną pęknięć, aby niemal dosłownie wybuchnąć lecącymi we wszystkich stronach drobnymi odłamkami. Yrabryn nie czekając aż trup opadnie na posadzkę ruszył naprzód i zamachnął się lewą ręką tnąc na skos od dołu. Niepotrafiący zareagować na czas demon został ugodzony ostrzem pod pachę. Skóra i mięśnie jedynie napięły się i puściły, tak samo tętnica. Natomiast staw barkowy został trafiony w taki sposób, że przecięte zostały więzadła i został on brutalnie oderwany z panewki, a obojczyk odcięty oraz wyłamany siłą uderzenia. Świeża krew bryznęła z rany ochlapując towarzyszy demona. Chciał on krzyknąć, ale jego gardło, jak zresztą tętnice szyjne, mięśnie i ten odcinek kręgosłupa zostały przerwane zębatym ostrzem. Rzeźnik wykonał energiczny doskok za centrum wrogiej formacji i robiąc piruety wypuścił z dłoni łańcuchy ciągnące za sobą zabójcze topory jednocześnie zmieniając się w tornado zniszczenia. Pierwszą ofiarą był demon odwracający się w stronę agresora. Zęby wbiły się w jego plecy na wysokości łopatek i odcinka lędźwiowego przerywając rdzeń kręgowy oraz w przypadku pierwszego również żebra i łopatki. Mięśnie i organy wewnętrzne zostały rozszarpane gdy zaczepiły o nie metalowe kły, które to przesunęły się ciągnięte łańcuchami wyrzucając ofiarę kilka metrów w bok. Drugi próbował zasłonić się mieczem, lecz stracił przy tym kilka palców, głowę i wszystko z przodu kości biodrowej włączając w to stawy, które zwyczajnie zostały wyrwane z panewek. Yrabryn podniósł trajektorię lotu toporów, co poskutkowało tym, że trzeci nimi trafiony został nań nabity jak na rzeźnickie haki i wyrzucony w górę. Wojownik wyhamował swe narzędzia mordu i przyciągnął je do siebie aby, gdy będą wystarczająco blisko gwałtownym ruchem wyrzucić je za siebie. Gdy łańcuchy wysunęły mu się z dłoni na odpowiednią długość, pochwycił je aby cisnąc nimi przed siebie wprost na parę przeciwników próbujących zrozumieć co się dzieje. Ten po prawej został trafiony w lewy bark, który tylko głucho strzelił, podobnie jak żebra, które nie ochroniły płuca, mięśni i żył. Kość łopatkowa pękła wzdłuż pajęczynki, jaka pokryła ją w wyniku uderzenia. Topór po tym zszedł z kursu ślizgając się na jelitach i tylko wyszczerbił lekko kość biodrową. Drugi natomiast uderzył w twarzoczaszkę ofiary, masakrując jej nos i szczęki, aby następnie rysując po kręgosłupie do momentu, aż rozszarpał jelita oraz krocze by wbic się w podłogę. Nim trupy upadły, rzeźnik przyciągnął do siebie topory i schwyciwszy je pewnie wykonując obrót w prawo i dekapitując demona. Następnie, dla pewności kopnął upadające ciało w plecy łamiąc mu kręgosłup. Szybki doskok i uderzenie od siebie, pionowo, od dołu podrzuciło kolejnego przeciwnika, który znajdując się jeszcze w powietrzu został ugodzony ząbkowanym toporem na wysokości mostka. W wyniku tego wylądował w dwóch częściach i akompaniamencie pękającego kręgosłupa. Dwóch kolejnych spróbowało zaatakować Yrabryna swymi mieczami, lecz po przerwaniu ich nadgarstków i kręgów szyjnych przez topory, upadli trzęsąc się w agonii na posadzkę. Został tylko jeden demon. Ten różnił się jednak od pozostałych tym, że posiadał łuskowy pancerzy wykonany z mosiądzu, oraz dwa krótkie miecze jako oręż. Jego skóra była ciemnoszara, a poroże wyrastające ze skroni groteskowo okazałe. Wykorzystując przerwę w rzezi, jaką prowadził Yrabryn, demon uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Oni byli słabi! Czas, byś zmierzył się z równym sobie wojownikiem. – Zrobił krok do przodu i z uśmiechem dodał. – Twa głowa przyozdobi mą komnatę! - Nim ta moneta upadnie na ziemię… - Yrabryn wyciągnął zza paska srebrny krążek i przytrzymał go kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, nie wypuszczając topora. – Nie będziesz miał czym odciąć mojej głowy, ani jak dojść do swej komnaty, ani nawet czym patrzeć na swe zwycięstwo… Moje zwycięstwo! Rzeźnik podrzucił monetę z taką siłą, że ta w ułamku sekundy znalazła się pod wysokim sklepieniem z czarnego marmuru. Obaj ruszyli przeciw sobie z chęcią mordu w oczach, jeden z nich jednak nie miał szans wobec starożytnego i zaprawionego w wojnie bardziej niż można sobie wyobrazić bytu. Demon spróbował ciąc na krzyż swymi ostrzami w celu dekapitacji przeciwnika. Wielkie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy lica toporów wyłamały mu z głuchym trzaskiem nadgarstki. Przez ułamek sekundy widział wykrzywioną w grymasie gniewu twarz i płonące bezmyślną chęcią zniszczenia oczy. Yrabryn uderzył w jego czoło swoim sprawiając, że demoniczna kość pokryła się pajęczyną pęknięć, a mózg odbił się kilkukrotnie we wnętrzu czaszki. Gdy miecznik upadał do tyłu, Członek Konklawe odrzucił swe topory na bok pozwalając rozwinąć się łańcuchom, a jednocześnie chwycił swego przeciwnika pod kolanami. W następnych dziesiątych częściach sekundy kopnął prawą nogą w krocze przeciwnika tak siarczyście, że ścięgna zwyczajnie pękły, mięśnie zerwały się, a stawy biodrowe wyskoczyły z panewek pozostawiając nogi połączone z resztą ciała jedynie za pomocą skóry, która jednakże nie stanowiła zbyt silnego spoiwa i puściła jeszcze szybciej. Yrabryn odrzucił nogi przeciwnika i przyciągnął do siebie topory, które mocniej chwyciwszy zatopił w trzech czwartych długości między łokciem, a barkiem oddzielając je od siebie na stałe. Nie zatrzymując ruchu wbił swój oręż w posadzkę i szybkim ruchem chwycił za poroże przeciwnika, gdy ten już dotykał ziemi. Szarpnął gwałtownie wyrywając je wraz z fragmentami skroni, aby płynnie obrócić je w dłoniach i wbić w oczodoły przeciwnika tak głęboko, że aż przyszpilając go do zimnej, kamiennej posadzki. Gdy tylko Yrabryn wyprostował się i ponownie chwycił topory, na kamień spadła wywołując wysokie brzdęknięcie srebrna moneta. Wylądowała ona w kałuży krwi, jaka wypłynęła z ciał rozszarpanych bestii. Na stronie, która teraz znajdowała się na górze widniał symbol sześcioramiennej gwiazdy z błękitnym kryształem pośrodku, który to na chwilkę zajaśniał białym światłem, następnie krwisto czerwonym, by ostatecznie rozpaść się na niezliczone małe elementy. Yrabryn tymczasem poszedł w głąb budowli i znalazł strome schody, które to zaprowadziły go do pomieszczenia wyłożonego na suficie złotem, na którego podłodze rozpościerał się dywan z ludzkiej skóry, a ściany obłożone zostały czaszkami nieprzeliczonego tłumu ludzi, lub innych, humanoidalnych istot. Komnata była niemal pusta, nie licząc znajdującego się na przeciwległym od wejścia podestu z tronem, na którym siedziała rudowłosa demonica o wielkich, nietoperzach skrzydłach i odnóżach zakończonych łapami o ostrych niczym brzytwy szponami. - Kim jesteś i czego szukasz. – spytała istota delikatnym głosem. - Jestem wojownikiem i szukam walki, rzeźnikiem i szukam krwi… - odrzekł Yrabryn głosem, który przyprawiłby o ciarki największych nawet socjopatycznych morderców. – Jam jest Niszczyciel Światów i przychodzę po czerep twego Pana! Demonica wydała z siebie jęk jakby rozkoszy i schodząc z podestu odpowiedziała: - Mogę przepuścić cię dalej, lecz najpierw musisz mnie pokonać… - zaśmiała się donośnie i dodała. – Jeśli przegrasz staniesz się moim trofeum. Jakby na potwierdzenie zawarcia umowy Yrabryn wypuścił z dłoni topory jednocześnie chwytając za łańcuchy i wykonując zamach na odlew, który to miał odciąć przeciwniczce głowę. Ta jednak okazała się szybsza od poprzednich bestii, z którymi zmierzył się Członek Konklawe. Robiąc zamach swymi skrzydłami odleciała do tyłu, a następnie w górę wbijając swe pazury w sufit i z nadnaturalną prędkością przemieszczając się nad swego oponenta. Ten jednak nie czekał bezproduktywnie, lecz przedłużył zamach zmieniając trajektorię lotu na niemal pionową. Demonica poszybowała w dół ocierając się skrzydłami o lecąc oręż i śmiejąc się obłąkańczo, a gdy była już w połowie drogi wyciągnęła przed siebie ramiona chcąc pochwycić swego przeciwnika i oderwać jego głowę. Niemal jej się to udało, lecz w ostatniej chwili Yrabryn odskoczył do tyłu pociągając mocniej łańcuchy, a ząbkowane ostrza toporów zagłębiły się w nieosłoniętych udach i pośladkach przeciwniczki powodując obfite krwawienie i nieopisany ból gdy rysowana była kość. Śmiech zmienił się momentalnie w krzyk cierpienia. Istota zamachnęła się znów skrzydłami aby zmienić kierunek lotu i nabrawszy prędkości przemknęła pod prawą ręką Rzeźnika wyrywając jednocześnie ze swego ciała topory, które pociągnęły za sobą krwawy ślad. Yrabryn obrócił się chcąc ponownie ugodzić przeciwniczkę, lecz ta mimo ran nadal była nieziemsko szybka, dzięki czemu zachowała swe życie na kolejne sekundy. Przeciwnicy znów stanęli naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęli powoli się okrążać. Yeabryn sfingował wypad w przód, na co demonica wzbiła się w powietrze, na co właśnie liczył jej przeciwnik. Łańcuchy zabrzęczały i topory pomknęły w kierunku nóg piekielnej istoty. Tym razem sięgnęły celu, a skóra i mięśnie z nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem dopuściły je do kości, które głucho pękły w miejscu kontaktu i przepuściły ostrza dalej. Demonica wrzasnęła z niewysłowionego bólu i upadła na ziemie wciąż machając skrzydłami, próbując uciec, lecz jej przeciwnik nie pozwolił na to szybko doskakując do niej jednocześnie zakładając swe topory z powrotem na plecy. Chwycił pewnie za jej skrzydła, tuż przy nasadach i jednym gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał je, a demonica upadła twarzą na posadzkę. Yrabryn jednak nie odpuszczał i chwycił ją na długie, rude włosy podnosząc do góry stając naprzeciw niej. - Wygrałeś! – krzyknęła niemal z płaczem. – Wypuść mnie! Okaż litość! - A czy wiesz czym jest litość? – spytał z kamienną miną dobywając prawą ręką topora. – Nie? Więc ci powiem. Litość jest odciągnięciem w czasie wyroku. Po tych słowach zamachnął się i uderzył pionowo w lewą część twarzy demonicy zdzierając wraz z kawałkami kości skórę i mięśnie. Zęby z górnej szczęki rozsypały się skruszone, natomiast dolna wraz z zawiasem została wyłamana i zwisała teraz bezwładnie. Drugi cios zatrzymał się na żebrach przecinając tętnicę szyjną i tchawicę oraz zdzierając fragmenty kręgów szyjnych. Zerwanie obojczyka i pęknięcie łopatki, która to z kolei służyła jako panewka stawowa dla skrzydła, spowodowało lekki odchył ramienia względem reszty ciała. Trzeci cios dosięgną serca i poszedł dalej docierając do przepony uwalniając tym samym lewą część torsu od ciała. Yrabryn odrzucił zmasakrowane ścierwo na bok i odkładając topór na plecy ruszył w kierunku tronu na podeście. Za nim znajdowały się kamienne wrota, które to Członek Konklawe pchnął. Następnie wszedł na dosyć ciasną, owalną klatkę schodową i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Na szczycie znalazł małe, drewniane drzwi, które otworzył i przekroczywszy próg spostrzegł, że znajduje się już na ostatniej kondygnacji wieży. Zdziwiło go to niezmiernie, gdyż spodziewał się po przeciwniku tego kalibru czegoś znacznie więcej. Przed nim znajdowała się czarna piramida wybudowana z prostopadłościennych bloków marmuru, a na jej szczycie znajdował się tron z czaszek i kości, na którym to z kolei siedziała istota zakuta w pełną zbroję płytową wykonaną z mosiądzu i wykończoną złotem. Gdy Yrabryn zrobił kilka kroków istota spojrzała na niego i przemówiła zza zasłony hełmu: - Wiem po co przybyłeś, Yrabrynie, Rzeźniku z Cyrus Dziewięć, Wojowniku Konklawe, Bojowy Psie Vedrtala, Pożeraczu Światów. – Gdy to mówił, jego rozmówca robił kolejne kroki w jego kierunku. – Wiem także to, że jeśli zdobędziesz to, czego szukasz możesz zapewnić Ludzkości zemstę na mym Panu. Jednocześnie jednak sprowadzicie na tę odnogę rzeczywistości kompletną zagładę, jeśli złamiecie pieczęć i zaburzycie równowagę. Yrabryn zatrzymał się w miejscu pełen mieszanych uczuć. Z jednej strony nauczono go nie ufać żadnym słowom wypowiadanym przez demony, natomiast z drugiej to, co ten tutaj mógł wiedzieć było jakąś nowością. - Cóż to za siła zdolna niszczyć całe Odnogi? Mów prawdę, a zadam ci lekką śmierć. - Ha! Czyli jest coś, czego nawet Konklawe nie wie! Albo ten wasz cały „Mistrz” wam nie wyjawił. – rzekł z uśmiechem Tewach. – Szaz’Nareh, Zmierzch Wszechrzeczy! Oto, co możecie wpuścić do tego wszechświata jeśli wypełnicie swą zemstę! Zostaniecie zmieceni w fali niekończących się maszyn, a wasze ciała tylko zasilą jego nieskończone szeregi! - ŁŻESZ!!! – ryknął Yrabryn nie mogąc wytrzymać tonu, jakim wypowiadał się demon, jak również tego, że według niego Konklawe nic nie znaczy, tego było już za wiele. Szybko doskoczył do przeciwnika dobywając w locie toporów, które zatopił w piersi przeciwnika, który nie stawiał oporu. Wojownik otworzył następnie klatkę piersiową przeciwnika i ujrzał tam zamiast serca kryształ w kształcie prostopadłościanu prawidłowego sześciokątnego, który to mienił się złotą poświatą. Odłożył topory na plecy i wyrwał krótkim, pewnym ruchem Klucz, a Tewach wydał z siebie jakby basowy śmiech, po czym rozpadł się w szary pył. Yrabryn zadowolony z udanego zakończenia misji zaczął schodzić z Piramidy, gdy nagle wyczuł coś swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Odwrócił się i dzięki widzeniu obwodowemu dostrzegł człowieka ubranego w długi płaszcz i dzierżącego świetlistą włócznie. Jednakże gdy chciał zogniskować wzrok na istocie, ta zwyczajnie zniknęła. Wojownik zamrugał kilkukrotnie i wyruszył w drogę powrotną do portalu. Rozdział III Duszące, zanieczyszczone wszelkiej maści trującymi gazami powietrze opływało srebrzysty pancerz Otarusa lecącego na swych skrzydłach ponad wulkaniczną powierzchnią miejsca znanego na Ziemi piekłem. Przemierzał tę nieprzyjazną krainę w jednym tylko celu, aby zdobyć mapę potrzebną Vedrtalowi, Mistrzowi Lawan Ur. Kolejne wulkany i bazaltowe iglice, po których czołgały się umęczone dusze były mijane w ciągu sekund, bez poświęcenia im nawet jednego spojrzenia. Ci, którzy ujrzeli tę sylwetkę obleczoną w srebro i promieniującą nieziemskim światłem najczęściej wyli w niebogłosy myśląc, że oto nadchodzi kres czasów. Otarus jednak nawet nie zwracał na otoczenie uwagi, tylko mknął przed siebie do celu. Jest bowiem w piekle miejsce tak oddalone od wszystkich kręgów, że niewiele nawet demonów wie o jego istnieniu. On jednak nie był demonem, on posiadał wiedzę starszą niż one, przekazaną przez Strażnika Wiedzy Acarona, istotę niemal równie starą co wszechrzecz, a na pewno starszą niż ten wszechświat. Ponieważ żyje on poza czasem w naszym rozumieniu tego słowa, możliwe, że jest on równie stary co sam Mag’azgrad’letyh Hraf’mettg’lio. Tego jednak nie wiadomo, nikt śmiertelny nie jest w stanie zrozumieć natury tych istot. Kilka chwil potem z toksycznej mgły i pyłu wyłoniła się czarniejsza od nocy budowla o ścianach ozdobionych żłobieniami, po których przecząc prawom fizyki powoli płynęła lawa. Otarus wylądował na półokrągłym tarasie wyłożonym wijącymi się językami i napinającymi się nieregularnie mięśniami. Naprzeciw niego znajdowała się natomiast brama wykonana ze zszytych ze sobą za pomocą włosów i ścięgien, jęczących w agonii ciał o rozprutych klatkach piersiowych i brzuchach, z których to zwisały narządy wewnętrzne ociekające krwią i dziwną czarną mazią. Bez najmniejszej reakcji ruszył naprzód przy każdym kroku wgniatając podłoże z nieprzyjemnym sykiem, a gdy był przy bramie z góry ktoś na niego zawołał słowami: - Kto idzie?! – Anioł podniósł głowę i ujrzał stojącą na obsydianowej blance humanoidalną sylwetkę, której ciało choć aż przypomniało ludzkie, to jednak gdyby nie krótkie odnóża przypominało raczej roztopiony wosk. Zębata paszcza otwierająca się na groteskowo nabrzmiałym brzuchu wypuszczała co kilka chwil fale krwistych wymiocin, a krótkie ręce i nogi przypominające niemowlęce trzęsły się nieustannie. Jakby stopiona, pozbawiona oczu twarz patrzyła tępo dół. Z pleców natomiast wyrastały przypominające ptasie skrzydła kończyny mające jednak zamiast piór nerwowo poruszające się gałki oczne. - Jam jest Otarus! Anioł Zagłady! – odpowiedział przybysz rozprostowując swe srebrzyste skrzydła promieniujące nieziemskim blaskiem. Jego pancerz był wykonany z niezwykłym kunsztem, nawet jak na swe pochodzenie. Zawiłe szafirowe wzory przedstawiające zarówno rośliny, zwierzęta, jak również postacie wojowników pokrywały w większości metaliczną powierzchnie o kolorze czystej platyny. – Wpuść mnie, jeśli ci życie miłe! Odpowiedział mu śmiech. Otarus uznając to za osobistą zniewagę wyciągnął z pochwy przy swym lewym boki miecz o ostrzu wykonanym jakby z marmuru otoczonym świetlnymi refleksami i pojawiającymi się chwilowo płomieniami. Obrócił do w dłoni uniósł ponad głowę chwytając go jednocześnie oburącz. Ułamek sekundy później sztorc wbity został w klatę piersiową potępieńca znajdującego się najbliżej. Gdy tylko jelec dotknął jego tkanki od ostrza we wszystkich kierunkach wystrzeliła istna burza płomieni. Strażnik bramy znów się zaśmiał wiedząc, że w tym miejscu ogień nie jest bronią. Mylił się. W momencie pojął, że to, na co patrzy nie jest płomieniem w normalnym rozumieniu tego słowa. Gdy tylko pierwszy potępieniec zmienił się w popiół ogień zmienił kolor z jasnożółtego na błękitny i zaczął bezproblemowo trawić kolejne ciała wydając z siebie jakby dźwięk zarówno wielkiej ulgi, co i furii oraz nie zostawiając z nich prócz popiołu. Otarus przeszedł następnie przez pustą futrynę na plac wybrukowany jęczącymi i rozglądającymi się wokół głowami. Wtem wylądował przed nim strażnik bramy. - JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ UWOLNIĆ TAMTE DUSZE!? – krzyknął otwierając paszczę z której wylała się żółć i krew. - Mam władzę większą niż ci się wydaje i jeśli ci życie miłe, to odstąp. – odparł zimno Otarus robiąc kilka kroków naprzód miażdżąc przy tym kilka nosów. Jego przeciwnik natomiast nic sobie z tego zbytnio nie robiąc stał w miejscu i tylko wyciągnął swą prawą rękę w bok, a z jednej z głów w fontannie odłamków tkanki wystrzeliła włócznia o zardzewiałym ostrzu i przegniłym drzewcu. - Ani kroku dalej, albo cię zarżnę! – krzyknął nieco ciszej niż poprzednio strażnik. Anioł jednak stracił w tym momencie nieco cierpliwość i po zatrzymaniu się rzekł. - Wiesz może co to za ostrze? – spytał spokojnie przeciwnika, lecz on tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. – To Gwiazda Zaranna, wykuty w zamierzchłych czasach przez najlepszych zbrojmistrzów Lawan Ur. Jedno cięcie wystarczy, aby dusza została wysłana do pustki, a ciało obróciło się w popiół. - Niby jak? Przecież dusza po śmierci ciała trafia do zaświatów! – odparł strażnik, na co Otarus zaśmiał się tylko. - Jak mało wy wiecie… Oświecę cię zatem, dusza jest zasadniczo formą pozawymiarowej, świadomej energii, która może się bez przeszkód przemieszczać pomiędzy wymiarami tak długo, jak nie zostanie zamknięta w materialnym ciele, wtedy to rozwija się ona wraz z nim. Gdy powłoka ginie dusza przenosi się na wyższy poziom, do jakby wyższego wymiaru. W tym wypadku do zaświatów, gdzie ma ona większy wpływ na materię. Trwa to do czasu, aż nie powróci ona znów do Pustki. – Tutaj zrobił krótką pauzę obserwując reakcję rozmówcy. – Ostrze to jest swego rodzaju portalem, który wysyła duszę, która miała z nim kontakt prosto do pustki zastępując ją surową energią fazową, która spala materialną powłokę. Jeśli ciała są blisko siebie, to następuje reakcja łańcuchowa, która kończy się dopiero, Gd nie zostanie nic do spalenia. Rozumiesz? - T-tak… Skąd ty o tym wiesz? – odpowiedział strażnik, a Otarus uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. - Rozumiem więcej, niż ty prawdopodobnie wiesz… Zejdź mi zatem z drogi, to ostatnie ostrzeżenie. - Tego zrobić nie mogę. – odparł Strażnik celując grotem włóczni w Otarusa. - Zatem giń! – krzyknął anioł po czym wzbił się na swych skrzydłach w górę, by następnie runąć na swego przeciwnika niczym orzeł na zająca. Pomimo, iż jego ruchy wykraczały poza zdolności poznawcze zwykłych istot Strażnik uniknął ciosu odskakując do tyłu. Niespodziewający się tego Otarus nie wyhamował i wbił swe ostrze w głowę potępieńca jednocześnie miażdżąc wiele znajdujących się w pobliżu. Ułamek sekundy po tym we wszystkich kierunkach rozszedł się w zastraszającym tempie duchowy ogień, który pochłonął w krótkim czasie cały plac i zaczął owijać się wokół pancerza Członka Konklawe. Nie mając zamiaru umrzeć w tak głupi sposób Otarus ponownie wzbił się w powietrze i zawisnął na wysokości, na której to samo uczynił demon. Tym razem to Strażnik uderzył pierwszy licząc, że jednym pchnięciem pokona obronę Otarusa. Ten jednak z łatwością zbił włócznie mieczem, by następnie uderzyć swego przeciwnika lewym prostym w jego zmutowaną głowę. Cios był tak potężny, że trafiony przeleciał kilka metrów w powietrzu zanim się nie zatrzymał. Spojrzał przed siebie wyciągając w przód włócznię w odpowiednim momencie aby ujrzeć, jak Otarus jednym cięciem pozbawia go przedramion pozostawiając tylko płonące delikatnym błękitnym płomieniem kikuty. Anioł nie czekając na reakcję przeciwnika chwycił miecz oburącz nad głową i potężnym zamachem ciął w poziomie, przez paszczę demona. Gdy tylko jego dolna część zaczęła spadać w błękitne płomienie Otarus wbił otwartą dłoń w pierś swego przeciwnika w miejscu, gdzie zbiegały się jego widma energetyczne, a następnie wyrwał w fontannie czarnej krwi bijące serce plujące na około posoką i purpurową energią. Podczas, gdy reszta ciała płonęła poniżej, Otarus opuścił ramię i szybkim ruchem zmiażdżył wciąż jeszcze bijące serce uwalniając krew i energię, które to połączyły się z pożarem. Błękitny ogień oczyścił rękawicę, a Anioł udał się szybko w kierunku masywnych wrót prowadzących do wnętrza cytadeli, wiedział, że temu miejscu zostało co najwyżej kilka godzin istnienia. Obsydianowe Wrota uformowane w kształt demonicznej twarzy o wielu oczach i uzębionych paszczach bez oporu poddały się pod siarczystym koniakiem Otarusa pozwalając mu wejść. Za nimi znajdowała się obszerna komnata wykonana z obsydianu i czarnego żelaza, na której ścianach wili się przybici gwoździami potępieńcy, na suficie wisiały jelita, z których co jakiś czas spadały fekalia. Na podłodze natomiast wiły się w seksualnej ekstazie bezpłciowe demony wydające z siebie jęki przyjemności za każdym razem, gdy któryś z ich sąsiadów ugodził ich swymi szponami, lub spadło na nich coś z sufitu. Otarus aż wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, lecz widział w swym życiu dużo bardziej odrażające sceny, więc po rozejrzeniu się ruszył pewnym krokiem nie patrząc pod nogi i miażdżąc ciała z których wylewały się wnętrzności brnął poprzez salę, a błękitny ogień formujący się w szponiaste łapy i uzębione pyski podążał za nim spopielając zarówno demony, jak i potępionych. Cała scena wyglądała jakby była prezentacją siły światła nad ciemnością. Po krótkim marszu Otarus dotarł do kolejnych drzwi, które również otworzył. Tym razem zamknęły się one tuż za jego plecami odcinając pożar w tamtym pomieszczeniu. Teraz Anioł znajdował się w komnacie przypominającej wielki namiot wykonany z pozszywanych ze sobą ludzkich płuc, które wciąż uporczywie próbowały nabrać powietrza. Podłoga wyłożona rubinami pokryta była prawdopodobnie flegmą, chociaż biało-szary kolor w niektórych połaciach mógł wskazywać na coś zupełnie innego. Na środku znajdował się natomiast marmurowy pal ze złotą grzędą, na której siedziała istota o korpusie kobiety, nogach orła, ramionach tygrysa, sępich skrzydłach i głowie langusty. Gdy Otarus zbliżył się do demona, ten zawył przeraźliwie po czym wzbił się w powietrze miotając ze swoich łap kule różnokolorowej energii. Członek Konklawe bez wysiłku zbił pociski niewzruszenie patrząc na przeciwnika. - Nie przejdziesz dalej! Nie pozwolę na to! – zaskrzeczał bezpłciowym głosem demon. – Jam jest Szed, Sokół Trwogi! Otarus zaśmiał się cicho. To już drugi demon, który groził mu śmiercią w przeciągu mniej niż pięciu minut. Odpowiedział zatem z uśmiechem: - A co byś powiedział na to, że odetnę ci kończyny, a głowę roztrzaskam o tamte wrota? - Możesz spróbować! ŚMIERTELNIKU! – odkrzyknął demon. Kolejne kule energii pocieniały z łap bestii, lecz tym razem Otarus nawet nie bawił się w ich parowanie – zwyczajnie pozwolił im rozpłynąć się na polu fazowym. Nim Szed zdążył się zorientować Anioł był już przy nim zamierzając się do pchnięcia, które miało odebrać życie bestii, gdyby ta nie wykonała odskoku w prawo, co spowodowało, że jej lewe skrzydło zostało przeszyte przez Gwiazdę Zaranną, po czym stanęło w błękitnych płomieniach. Otarus nie zatrzymał się po tym ciosie, lecz wykorzystał impet aby znaleźć się za przeciwnikiem i po szybkim zwrocie chwycił go za drugie skrzydło i przeciął je tuż przy plecach. Spowodowało to spektakularny upadek wijącego się ciała z wysokości kilkunastu metrów na wilgotną podłogę. Uderzenie sprawiło, że szlam zalegający tam został wyrzucony do góry w małej fontannie. Anioł delikatnie opadł na grzędę, na której to jeszcze nie tak dawno siedział Szed i z pogardą rzekł do niego: - Poddaj się, a zadam ci szybką śmierć! - Nigdy! Celem mego życia jest ochrona tego przejścia! Nie zawiodę! – krzyczał wstając i przezwyciężając drgawki bólu demon. - Niech tak zatem będzie. – rzekł po chwili Otarus wskazując na swego przeciwnika sztychem miecza. Szed z furią cisnął w Anioła kolejną kulę energii, ta jednak została odbita bokiem miecza, po czym wróciła do nadawcy trafiając w jego podbrzusze, które wybuchło we wszystkie strony kawałkami mięsa i kości. Nie czekając, aż trup upadnie Otarus podleciał doń i tnąc na odlew skrócił go o głowę. Gdy truchło zajęło się ogniem Członek Konklawe odleciał w kierunku wrót prowadzących do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Całkowicie nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzał za nimi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie było tam żadnych widoków, które przypominałyby mu poprzednie pomieszczenia i całe to miejsce. Otóż znajdował się teraz w najzwyklejszej skalnej jaskini, którą wypełniała tylko ciemność i dźwięk kropel spadających na kamienną posadzkę. Chwilkę zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się z szoku, a gdy już tego dokonał ujrzał postać ubraną w szary habit stojącą kilka metrów na prawo od niego. - Co to za miejsce? – spytał Otarus. - Labirynt. – odparła lakonicznie postać wskazując ręką na plątaninę korytarzy rozciągającą się na dnie jaskini, która teraz rozświetliła się na tyle, aby anioł mógł się rozejrzeć. - Po co on tu jest? – ponownie zapytał. - A po co buduje się labirynty? – odpowiedziała istota, a po krótkiej pauzie dodała – Żeby głupcy się w nich gubili oczywiście. - Wiem po co się je buduje, ale chodziło mi o to, dlaczego labirynt, a nie na przykład horda smoków? – sprostował Otarus. – Rozumiesz? - A… w tym sensie… - chwila zamyślenia. – Przyznam szczerze, że nie wiem. To miejsce jest starsze ode mnie, a mój pan nie wyjawił mi celu jego istnienia. - Więc nie ufa ci on? – nie przestał zasypywać pytaniami.- Czy po prostu jesteś zbyt nieznaczący? Istota na chwilę zamilkła pochylając głowę i zamyślając się. Otarus podszedł wtem bliżej i usłyszał cichy szloch. - Właśnie uświadomiłeś mi bezsens mojego istnienia człowieku… - rzekła istota zakrywając prawdopodobnie twarz pokrytymi łuskami dłońmi. – Całe swe istnienie stoję tutaj nie wymieniając nawet sowa z kimkolwiek! Nie wiem nawet po co tu stoję! - Spokojnie! To nie jest tak bezsensowne. – próbował go uspokoić Otarus, w którym to nagle obudziła się jakaś czuła cząstka jego duszy. - Niby z której strony?! – zakrzyknęła istota. - No cóż… - Anioł zrobił chwilową przerwę aby ułożyć argumenty. – Wypełniasz zlecone ci zadanie z wielką sumiennością, a to samo w sobie nadaje twemu istnieniu sens. Gdybyś nie robił tego co ci kazali, w tym przypadku pilnował labiryntu, to dopiero wtedy twe istnienie byłoby bezsensowne, gdyż nie posiadałbyś celu. - Ale wtedy byłbym przynajmniej wolny i mógłbym podróżować swobodnie po całym tym wymiarze, a może nawet i po wielu innych. A tak, to co? Stoję jak jakiś cieć pilnując labiryntu, do którego nikt nie chce nawet wejść, bo tamci debile z poprzednich komnat nie przepuszczają nawet jednego podróżnika na milenium! I widzisz jak to miejsce wygląda?!... - Widzę, ale… - chciał przerwać mu Otarus. - … Totalna ruina! Żadnych ozdób, żadnych wykończeń! Tylko goła skała! Inni to mają fajnie, jakieś flaki, trupy, albo insze inszości, a mi co zostaje?! NIC!!! – uniósł się w gniewie strażnik labiryntu. – Przez nich pójdę z torbami! Niby jak mam przyciągnąć turystów, skoro nawet największa atrakcja to ta kretyńska plątanina korytarzy, którą każdy debil ominie od góry!?... Potok narzekań i przekleństw pod adresem innych demonów wylewał się od rozmówcy Otarusa przez dobre kilka minut. Anioł wielokrotnie podejmował próby wtrącenia się, ale kończyło się to z takim samym skutkiem jak próba zatrzymania wiadrem wody strumienia napalmu, więc ostatecznie zrezygnował z wszelkich prób i tylko słuchał. Gdy minął jakiś kwadrans Otarus wyczuł, że pożar powoli zaczyna przebijać się przez obsydianowe wrota i prawdopodobnie szaleje już tuż za ścianami. Wtedy również wszelka cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość po prostu opuściły Anioła. - ZAMKNIJŻE TEN PYSK!!! – wydarł się na całe gardło tak głośno, że echo wprawiło w drgania całą jaskinię. – JAK TAK BARDZO CHCESZ, TO WYSTARCZYŁO MI POWIEDZIEĆ, ABYM CIĘ ZABIŁ!!! Strażnik momentalnie zamilkł nie mając pojęcia co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Stał tak oniemiały podczas, gdy Otarus już przymierzał się do zadania ciosu. Wtem jednak coś zabłysnęło w jego umyśle. - Czekaj! – zawołał w ostatnim momencie aby uniknąć ciosu. – Mogę ci pomóc przejść przez kolejne komnaty. Znam strażników, przepuszczą nas bez pytania! - To bez znaczenia, to miejsce spotka koniec za niecałą godzinę. – odrzekł zimno Otarus. – Straciłem na ciebie już i tak zbyt dużo czasu. Strażnik chciał się jeszcze wyślizgnąć śmierci, ale zimne ostrze otoczone płomieniami udaremniła te żałosne próby uwalniając jego duszę wprost do Pustki. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń Otarus zwyczajnie odleciał mijając labirynt i nawet nie zwalniając, ani lądując przebił się przez kolejne drzwi i wbił w cielsko jakiegoś bezkształtnego stworzenia, które to zaczął ciąć na kawałki i podpalać Gwiazdą Zaranną. Następnie, gdy zorientował się, że kolejne przejście znajduje się na suficie poleciał w jego stronę pozostawiając za sobą tylko płonące truchło. Powyżej otworu wyjściowego Otarus natknął się na nieco dziwny widok, otóż teraz sceneria przypominała łagodne wzgórza pokryte krwistoczerwonymi, spaczonymi roślinami i szemrzącymi sielankowo strumykami posoki. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się dostrzegł także na owych wzgórzach tory kolejowe, które to raz znikały we wzniesieniach, to przecinały wąwozy leżąc na metalowych mostach. Anioł zaczął dokładniej się rozglądać, gdy nagle jego uszy doszły dwa dźwięki: przesuwanie się żelaznych kół po torach oraz jakby dziecięcy śmiech. Chciał się odwrócić w stronę z której to dobiegał ten drugi, lecz nie zdołał tego uczynić chwycony za nogi przez gargantuiczną dłoń wyglądającą jakby należała do niemowlęcia. - A co to za ptaszek? – do uszu Otarusa dotarł głos należący jakby do kilkunastu różnych osób, głównie dzieci, a dłoń, która go trzymała przemieściła się przenosząc go przed oblicze swego właściciela. Owa maszkara miała głowę podobną do nowonarodzonego dziecka z wodogłowiem, które zamiast dolnej szczęki miało wijące się krocionogi, poniżej natomiast korpus wyglądał jakby należał do jakiegoś gada. Niższe części ciała były skryte w czerwonych roślinach. - Puszczaj mnie pomiocie! Albo skończysz marnie! – warknął Otarus zamierzając się Gwiazdą Zaranną do zadania pchnięcia w nadgarstek demona. – Słyszysz!? - Haha! Jak śmiesznie piszczy, może chcesz się poba… - Nie dokończył, gdyż niemożliwy do opisania ból sparaliżował jego przedramię. Spojrzał tam i zobaczył, jak Otarus z niezwykłym tempem dźga go swym mieczem, a rany, które otrzymuje płoną błękitnym ogniem. Tracąc kontrolę w kończynie demon wypuścił Anioła, który nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków odleciał na bezpieczną odległość i rozejrzał się. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy był pędzący po grzbietach wzgórz płonący pociąg wykonany z czarnego żelaza i groteskowo powykrzywianych ciał. Lokomotywa natomiast wykonana była z powykrzywianych czarnych żeber, natomiast na przodzie posiadała pług z wbitymi weń metalowymi prętami. Spomiędzy kół i łączeń buchały ciągle snopy iskier. Otarus spoglądając to na pojazd, to na wijącego się z bólu demona wpadł na pomysł jak tego pierwszego wykończyć. Podleciał zatem do niego i już chciał chwycić go za jego plugawy czerep, lecz wtem zza pleców bestii wystrzeliło w jego kierunku siedem gigantycznych węży, które wyrastały z pleców demona. Pierwszy, który znalazł się za blisko stracił głowę i zaczął palić się duchowym ogniem, drugi został rozpłatany od szczęki przez kilka metrów swego ciała i podzielił los towarzysza. Otarus natomiast odleciał nieco aby mieć większe pole widzenia, niestety trzy kolejne węże pomknęły za nim, a jeden nawet chwycił go za nogę. Jedno cięcie na odlew zakończyło jego żałosne istnienie w błękitnych płomieniach. Drugi pragnąc wykorzystać chwilowe zatrzymanie anioła rozwarł swe szczęki i wysunął kły jadowe gotów do pochwycenia przeciwnika. Członek Konklawe nie patyczkował się z nim i biorąc zamach ciał do lewej, na skos. Zakończyło się to odcięciem górnej szczęki bestii. Trzeci natomiast próbował owinąć się wokół nóg Otarusa, co nie skończyło się dla gada najlepiej, gdyż jedno cięcie pozbawiło go głowy i części korpusu. Pozostałe dwa węże ustawiły się po obu stronach głowy demona sycząc na przemian. Ciała natomiast w konwulsjach ulegały spaleniu. Człowiek i Piekielny Pomiot patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, które pierwszy przerwał nienarodzony słowami: - Czym ty jesteś? Anioły się tutaj nie zapuszczają, a jeśli już, to nie są w stanie przebić się nawet przez pierwsze komnaty. – zrobił krótką pauzę gasząc płomienie na nadgarstku. – I nie posługują się taką bronią. - Jestem… - Otarus zamilkł na chwilę nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć. Potem jednak rzekł głośno: - Twym Końcem! Po tych słowach niczym pocisk pomknął w stronę demona trzymając swój miecz nad głową. Na jego spotkanie natomiast ruszyły obydwa węże, które to zostały ścięte jednym cięciem, gdy Członek Konklawe wykonał w powietrzu beczkę. Następnie bez zwalniania uderzył w twarz zaskoczonego demona wytrącając go z równowagi. Rozejrzał się szybciej i ujrzał pociąg wjeżdżający do jednego z tuneli. Niewiele myśląc schował Gwiazdę Zaranną do pochwy i chwycił za powiekę i nos demona, po czym pociągnął go nakierowując jego ciała na most, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie wzgórza w które wjechał pojazd. Masa bestii sprawiła, że konstrukcja zwyczajnie zawaliła się i niektóre jej części wbiły się w ciało nienarodzonego. Mając tylko kilka sekund na działanie, Otarus lotem błyskawicy spadł na ruiny mostu i chwycił demona za krocionogi stanowiące jego dolną szczękę, po czym uniósł go i naparł nań z całych sił nabijając przeciwnika na tory w taki sposób, że szyny wbiły się w podstawę jego czaszki i wyszły tuż obok boków Otarusa, który to błyskawicznie odleciał do tyłu i w prawo. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie aby podziwiać jak pług lokomotywy uderza w tył głowy demona rozpłatując go na dwoje jednocześnie wyszarpując olbrzymie kawałki mózgu i kości przymocowanymi doń prętami. Ułamek sekundy później pociąg spadał już w przepaść, a z ran na nadgarstku i plecach demona buchnął błękitny ogień, który to pochłonął go całego w przeciągu sekund, podczas których Otarus już leciał do wyjścia znajdującego się na suficie. Wyleciał on u podnóża wysokiej wieży wykonanej z ciał potępionych połączonych ze sobą żelaznymi klamrami. Rozejrzał się i spostrzegł, że zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami cała okolica pogrążona była w błękitnych płomieniach, które trawiły żywcem ciała zarówno potępionych, co i ich demonicznych nadzorców, którzy próbowali uciekać do innych kręgów, lecz zapewne nie wiedzieli, że z tego miejsca nie ma ucieczki innej prócz śmierć lub wezwanie z zewnątrz. Nie miał teraz czasu do stracenia, więc wzbił się na swych skrzydłach w górę z niewyobrażalną prędkością i już chwilę potem znajdował się na krawędzi płaskiego szczytu wieży wyłożonego obsydianem i czerwonym marmurem. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy były rozszarpane ciała siedmiu Demonów ubranych w potężne, płytowe pancerze oraz dekapitowane ciało większego od nich demona w złotej zbroi. Dalej, przy tronie stała postać o błoniastych skrzydłach, pancerzu przypominającym starogrecki pancerz płytowy, zakończonych kopytami nogach i trzymająca w prawej dłoni miecz o ząbkowanym ostrzu. - Ogn’teng! – krzyknął w kierunku istoty Otarus. – Widzę, że przybyliśmy tutaj w tym samym celu. Demon rozpostarł skrzydła i powoli się odwrócił ukazując swą pożłobioną bliznami i pozbawioną warg twarz. Ślepe oczy patrzyły wprost na Członka Konklawe, a pod czerwoną skórą napinały się mięśnie gotowe na walkę. - Witaj, przyjacielu. – rzekł grubym głosem Ogn’teng. – Ile to już minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Tysiąc, dwa tysiące lat? - Dwie setki tysięcy lat. – Odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Anioł. – Lecz nie obawiaj się, nie zapomniałem twych zbrodni przeciw wszechrzeczy. Tym razem kara cię nie ominie. - Mam taką nadzieję, sam już jestem zmęczony tym istnieniem w cieniu, zabijaniem tylko kilku milionów istnień co pewien czas. – przyznał z sarkastycznym grymasem Demon. – Kiedyś to były wspaniałe czasy, pamiętasz? Miliardy ginęły, planety obracały się w nicość zmiatane ogniem supernowych. Ah, piękne czasy. - Może dla ciebie i twego przeklętego Pana. Dla mnie i mojej rasy była to po prostu walka o przetrwanie. – rzekł Otarus zbliżając się powoli. – Nasz stwórca nas zdradził, w kaprysie zgotował nam zagładę. Gdyby nie Pierwszy, to by mu się to może udało. - Upadły nie miał wyjścia! Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby jedyna istota, którą miłujesz i czujesz doń respekt potraktowała cię jak zwykłego kundla, bękarta? – niemal krzyknął Ogn’teng również podchodząc i zabierając coś od trupa w złotej zbroi. – Nie przeciągajmy jednak, jeśli chcesz mapę, to musisz najpierw mi ją odebrać. – po tych słowach wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, w której to trzymał kamienną płytkę. - Niechaj tak będzie. Zaczynajmy! Równo z ucichnięciem ostatniej głoski wypowiedzi Otarusa, obaj wojownicy rzucili się do przodu. Anioł ciął prostu z góry robiąc zamach nad głową, lecz Demon zbił cios tnąc na odlew i wykorzystał moment, w którym jego przeciwnik był wybity z równowagi, aby uderzyć do wolną ręką w głowę. Cios był tak silny, że odrzucił Członka Konklawe kilka metrów w tył, lecz jednocześnie dosyć słaby, aby człowiek mógł spokojnie wyhamować. Ogn’teng zaryczał w furii i wzbił się na swych błoniastych skrzydłach, by runąć na przeciwnika niczym drapieżny ptak na ofiarę. Nie docenił jednak szybkości Anioła, który to czekając aż kopyta bestii znajdą się kilkanaście centymetrów od jego hełmu wykonał wypad w przód wspierając się zamachem skrzydeł. Nie czekając, aż oponent się odwróci, wykonał cięcie swym mieczem od dołu, pionowy między skrzydłami Demona przecinając naplecznik jego zbroi oraz rozcinając skórę. Bestia zawyła i wykonując obrót w prawo cięła płasko na wysokości głowy Otarusa. Ten zdołał jednak zablokować, lecz siła uderzenia była tak duża, że aż zmusiła go do skręcenia tułowia i zrobieniu kilku kroków aby odzyskać równowagę. Ogn’teng nie tracąc czasu wykonał zamach znad głowy, który miał zakończyć walkę, co się jednak nie stało, gdyż Członek Konklawe wykorzystując swe skrzydła odskoczył do tyłu. Ząbkowany miecz wbił się natomiast w posadzkę wyrzucając w powietrze odłamki kamienia. Demon bezskutecznie próbował wyciągnąć swój oręż, lecz stracił na to cenne ułamki sekund, podczas których Otarus uderzył w niego barkiem lecąc na pełnej prędkości. Cios był tak silny, że aż odrzucił demona na kilka metrów w tył oraz pozbawił go kilku zębów. Zdezorientowany Ogn’teng stał się łatwą ofiarą dla spadającego teraz z wysokości kilku metrów Anioła, który jednak nie przewidział, że jego przeciwnik wpadnie na pomysł użycia swych nóg. Potężny kopniak wymierzony w klatkę piersiową Otarusa odrzucił go na niemal samą krawędź platformy i spowodował kilka pęknięć na pancerzu Anioła. Nie chcąc zmarnować szansy, Demon wstał na równe nogi gubiąc jednak przy tym mapę. Podbiegł do swego miecza, który bezceremonialnie złamał i wzbił się w powietrze, aby zyskać dodatkową siłę uderzeniową. Otarus spostrzegł ten manewr i wykonał przewrót w powietrze, po czym szybko odzyskał równowagę i odleciał jeszcze kawałek na swych skrzydłach. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie, gdyż chwila zwłoki kosztowałaby go życie, a tak, to Ogn’teng patrząc na niego tępo uderzył całą swoją masą w krawędź wieży przebijając się kilkanaście metrów w dół przez ciała potępionych. Otarus dostrzegł wówczas swą szansę na zdobycie mapy. Podleciał zatem do miejsca, w którym Ogn’teng ją wypuścił i zaczął się za nią rozglądać. Gdy w końcu ją spostrzegł i chciał ją już pochwycić niespodziewanie przebijając posadzkę wyskoczył Demon, odrzucając Anioła na kilka metrów w tył. Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy, potem na mapę leżącą teraz obok Ogn’tenga, a po upływie około sekundy rzucili się w jej kierunku tnąc na ślepo w przestrzeń między sobą. Demon nagle zaszarżował na Anioła chwytając go wolną ręką za kark i robiąc beczkę rzucił nim o podłogę, po czym jeszcze nań nadepnął tworząc kolejne pęknięcia na srebrno-granatowym pancerzu. Gdy tylko jego przeciwnik zeń zszedł, Otarus wzbił się na swych skrzydłach w górę i gdy tylko Ogn’teng wyciągnął dłoń po mapę, ten rzucił Gwiazdą Zaranną, która przybiła nadgarstek Demona do posadzki. Bestia odwróciła się i kierowana bólem cięła na odlew, za siebie, co wykorzystał Anioł, aby wyciągnąć swój oręż z już płonącej błękitnym ogniem kończyny swego przeciwnika. Mając już broń w dłoni, chwycił ją oburącz i ciął płasko prowadząc ostrze znad barku. Ogn’teng nie zdążył zablokować, przez co otrzymał cios w swą klatkę piersiową, która chwilę potem wybuchła błękitnym płomieniem wydostającym się z powstałej w skutek cięcia szczeliny. Ogień jednak zgasł równie szybko, co zapłonął, lecz dał Otarusowi czas na przechwycenie mapy, którą trzymał w lewej dłoni, gdy otrzymał bezpośrednie trafienie podobnym brzeszczotowi mieczem w klatkę piersiową. Napierśnik sypnął iskrami i odłamkami, lecz nie przepuścił ostrza do ciała. Nie mając czasu na reakcję otrzymał drugi cios, tym razem w głowę, lecz hełm również okazał się dość wytrzymały. Chcąc wyrwać się z bliskiej konfrontacji z Demonem, wzbił się w powietrze, lecz został powstrzymany przez szponiastą łapę, która pochwyciła go za kostkę, a następnie rzuciła nim o podłogę. Chwilę potem ujrzał wykrzywioną w tryumfalnym grymasie twarz Ogn’tenga. Niewiele myśląc, Otarus uderzył od dołu, na skos przecinając twarz Demona i zostawiając wypaloną w kości szramę. Bestia odrzuciła swój miecz i chwyciła się za zranioną część ciała, a Członek Konklawe wzleciał do góry i z impetem kopnął do w pierś posyłając tym samym na posadzkę. Coś jednak powstrzymywało go przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. - To była honorowa walka. – rzekł, gdy jego przeciwnik stawał już na równe nogi. – Tym razem pozwolę ci jeszcze żyć, gdyż, jak zapewne wiesz, trudno w tych czasach o godnych przeciwników. - Tak, wiem o tym, lecz bezsensem byłoby ciągnięcie naszej waśni po wsze czasy. – odpowiedział Ogn’teng. – Następnym razem któryś z nas straci życie. A teraz leć, przyjacielu. Do następnego razu. - Do następnego razu, przyjacielu. – po tych słowach obaj ukłonili się do siebie i każdy z nich poleciał w swoją stronę. Gdy tylko opuścili wieże, błękitne płomienie pochłonęły ją, ostatni fragment tego zapomnianego przez wszystkich miejsca. Portal czekał na Otarusa kilkaset metrów wyżej. Gdy go przekroczył ujrzał kłócących się o coś Vedrtala i Yrabryna, którzy jednak zamilkli, gdy tylko on się pojawił. Ten drugi z gniewem wcisnął w ręce Mistrza klucz, po czym odszedł. - Co go ugryzło? – spytał zdumiony Otarus. - Nic takiego, po prostu jakiś demon zasiał w jego umyśle kłamstwo. – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Vedrtal. – Ale mniejsza o niego, zaraz pójdę wytłumaczyć mu wszystko. Czy twoja misja się udała? Na odpowiedź Anioł pokazał Mistrzowi zdobyty artefakt, lecz zauważył, że jedna z krawędzi wygląda jakby zostało od niej coś odłamane. - Me’aweach posiadał tylko jeden fragment mapy. – rzekł. - Wiem o tym. – odpowiedział Vedrtal delikatnie dotykając kamienie i zamyślając się. – Druga część znajduje się na Ziemi. - Rozumiem, mam teraz po nią wyruszyć? – spytał Otarus. - Nie, to będzie zadanie dla kogoś innego. – odpowiedział Mistrz. – Rejkanut się tym zajmie. Otarus zamarł. Jakaż potęga musiała pilnować drugiego fragmentu mapy, że po jego zdobycie zostanie wysłana istota, na której dźwięk imienia drżą ze strachu nawet Pomioty Upadłego? To go jednocześnie ciekawiło i napawało nie tyle strachem, co współczuciem dla owego strażnika, lub strażników. Któż bowiem mógłby stanąć na drodze samej Śmierci? Rozdział IV Pośród kamiennych łuków wznoszących się na wyspie Baijt niósł się krzyk rozpaczy, który płoszył dzikie zwierzęta. Jego źródłem była postać o długich, czarnych włosach spadających na alabastrowo białą twarz o pustych, w pełni czarnych oczach. Nosiła ona długi aż do ziemi ciemny płaszcz z kapturem. - Dałem ci wszystko czego chciałeś! – krzyczał jakby się z kimś kłócił. – Miałeś mnie zostawić gdy dam ci dusze tych magów! - Jednak to było dla mnie za mało… - usłyszał jakby za sobą, lecz nie odwracał się, gdyż wiedział, że nic tam nie ma. – A poza tym, to czemu miałbym cię zostawiać? Przecież prawdziwi przyjaciele są ze sobą do końca… - Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem! Tyś tylko pasożytem, który odbiera mi śmierć! – odpowiedział Członek Konklawe. – Odstąp i pozwól mi umrzeć! - Tego uczynić nie mogę, ty to przecież wiesz… - gdy Rejkanut usłyszał te słowa zauważył, że cienie naprzeciw niego zmieniły swój kształt na humanoidalny i wykonywały gesty podkreślające kolejne słowa Pustki. – Razem jesteśmy Żniwiarzem, ja jestem Kosą, a ty mnie dzierżysz! - Nie! Jestem przeklęty, a tyś mą klątwą! – sprzeciwił się Członek Konklawe wskazując wyprostowanym palcem na nienaturalny cień. – Zabrałeś mi ostatnią cząstkę mego człowieczeństwa… Zabrałeś mi Śmierć! - Nie tylko ty jesteś nieśmiertelny, całe Konklawe takie jest. – ''odpowiedział cień krzyżując ramiona i robiąc kilka kroków wokół swego rozmówcy. – ''Byłeś nieśmiertelny zanim się poznaliśmy, więc zbyt wiele ci nie odebrałem. - Nie rozumiesz mnie! – krzyknął Rejkanut. – Odebrałeś mi nie śmiertelność, lecz śmierć! Tak jak przedtem nie mógł mnie zabić tylko czas, tak teraz zabić mnie nie może nic! -'' Inni oddaliby wszystko za chociażby chwilę takiego stanu. – odpowiedział z obojętnością. - „Inni” nie mają pojęcia jak ciężkie to brzemię… Jak straszliwa to klątwa… - Członek Konklawe chwycił się po tych słowach za prawy nadgarstek i zamknął oczy. – Jak bezsensowne staje się ciągłe istnienie bez ryzyka, czy bólu. To nie życie, to wegetacja! - ''Jeśli chcesz bólu, to ci go dam! – krzyknął cień rzucając się na Rejkanuta i chwytając go szponiastą dłonią za szyję tak mocno, że ten ledwo mógł złapać oddech. - Nareszcie… - szepnął Członek Konklawe mając nadzieję, że wreszcie umrze. Jednak było to tylko marzenie głupca, gdyż coś, a raczej ktoś uderzył w cienistą kończynę z taką siłą, że zmusił jej właściciela do uwolnienia chwytu. - Nie czas na zabawy, Mistrz ma dla was zadanie. – Rejkanut i Pustka spojrzeli na osobę, która przerwała im konwersację, pierwszy zareagował niemalże płaczem, natomiast drugi niemało się zdenerwował. - Nie widzisz, że toczymy tu poważną dyskusję na tematy filozoficzne?! – ''krzyknął cień stając przed nowoprzybyłym i dźgając go palcem w klatkę piersiową. – ''Trochę kultury! - Witaj Vulausie, dawno cię nie widziałem. – przywitał się z krzywym uśmiechem skrywającym nieopisany zawód. – Co cię do nas sprowadza? - Tak jak już powiedziałem, Mistrz ma dla was zadanie. – Kronikarz złączył dłonie za plecami powodując, że błękitna toga niemal spadła na ziemię pozostając tylko na krawędzi barku i odsłaniając srebrną tunikę. – Na pobliskiej wyspie znajduje się… artefakt, który jest potrzebny Lawan Ur. - A sam nie mógłbyś łaskawie się po niego pofatygować? Przecież znasz to miejsce lepiej od nas. – ''zaprotestował Pustka jednocześnie bawiąc się warkoczem Vulausa niczym kot wiszącą nitką. – ''Ewentualnie Lid’Oga wysłać… Albo Ze’ewa… Albo kogokolwiek innego… - Myślałem, że ucieszy cię możliwość małej przekąski… - rzekł Kronikarz wyrywając warkocz z łap cienia. – Ale skoro wolisz gnieździć się głodny pośród tych skał, to nie będę się naprzykrzał. W tym momencie Pustka zamarł, gdy próbował sięgnąć przez prawe ramię Członka Konklawe, który wykorzystał to i odsunął się na kilka kroków od niego. Następnie popatrzył to na zastygłego w tej dziwnej pozie Cienia, potem na Rejkanuta i wzruszył ramionami robiąc minę jakby zawiódł się na nich. - Rejk, kiedy ostatnio karmiłeś Pustkę? – spytał Vulaus. - Będzie już jakiś rok. – odpowiedział Człowiek Czystej Krwi próbując zrobić węzeł na jednej z lian. – A czemu pytasz? - Jakoś głodnie wygląda. – odpowiedział kronikarz patrząc na najwyraźniej intensywnie myślącego Cienia. Można było to wywnioskować z tego, że zaczął on intensywnie gładzić się ramieniem po prawdopodobnie głowie. – Może należałoby mu coś dać… Wiesz, jakąś smaczną duszyczkę, albo kilka… - No ja bym go chętnie czymś nakarmił, ale wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie jest zbyt głodny. – odpowiedział Żniwiarz podchwytując plan Vulausa zmierzający do przekonania Pustki do działania. On sam był bardzo chętny do działania, gdyż po pierwsze najedzony pasożyt nie jest taki denerwujący, po drugie każda chwila, w której śmierć jest chociaż w pobliżu to najprzyjemniejszy moment dla istoty nie mogącej jej nijak zaznać. – Poza tym Otarus go ostatnio karmił, więc… -'' Chwila! Moment! – odezwał się w końcu Pustka głosem osoby, która dopiero po czasie zrozumiała o co chodzi w dyskusji. –''Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie mam zamiaru czegoś przekąsić! Więc ile i czego będzie? -Świetnie, że się obaj zgadzacie na to zadanie… - rzekł Kronikarz z lekkim uśmiechem jednocześnie za pomocą Wszechwidzącego Oka przekazując Rejkanutowi szczegóły jego misji. – Klasztor jest silnie ufortyfikowany, jak na tutejsze standardy, lecz nie równa się nawet z Ghallerańskim Żelaznym Labiryntem. Strzegą go Homo Sapiens Sapiens wyposażeni w prymitywne pancerze siłowe i bronie palne. - To nie będzie problem. – odpowiedział Żniwiarz. – Jest tam coś, co byłoby przyczyną, dla której to właśnie mnie tam ślecie? - Tak, miejscowy „bożek” uznawany za jednego z najlepszych mącicieli na planecie. – rzekł Vulaus znudzonym nieco głosem. – Macie się nim zająć… - Nareszcie coś bardziej wartościowego niż jakieś suche od propagandy dusze. – wtrącił się pustka przeciągając się niczym kot. - Ma przeżyć. – rzekł ostro Kronikarz. – Sprawcie, aby stał się przykładem dla innych mu podobnych, że przed ciemnością nic nie ochroni. Pokażcie na nim czym jest gniew Bogobójców! Pokażcie, że nic co wydane zostało w tym świecie przez starsze istoty nie ma prawa mienić się Wyższą Istotą. Niech Krwawi! - Niech tak będzie. – odpowiedział Rejkanut upiornie się uśmiechając. – Będzie Krwawił tak jak krwawią inni śmiertelni. - No to chodźmy. – rzekł Pustka stając za swym kompanem. - Jeszcze jedno. – powiedział Vulaus unosząc dłoń, w której to pojawiła się kosa o kosisku wykonanym jakby z jednego kawałka wypolerowanego onyksu i ostrzu tak czarnym, że zdawało się jakby wciągało w siebie światło z otoczenia. – Twoja Kosa, Żniwiarzu. Rejkanut uśmiechnął się jeszcze upiorniej i chwycił swe narzędzie mordu alabastrowo białą dłonią o trupio długich paznokciach. Następnie przyciągnął ostrze do swojej twarzy i czule je pocałował jednocześnie szepcąc coś cicho i niezrozumiale, by potem spojrzeć na Kronikarza i rozwinąć skrzydła w które zmienił się Przedwieczny. Wzbili się w niebo z ponaddźwiękową prędkością, niczym jeden organizm i zostawili za sobą Baijt, by polecieć pośród burz i anomalii na największą z wysp tego archipelagu. Podróż trwała niezwykle krótko, gdyż Żniwiarz zwyczajnie wytworzył na swojej drodze „tunel”, w którym usunął trzeci wymiar dzięki czemu odległość między wejściem i wyjściem praktycznie nie istniała. Rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył, że tak jak sobie zaplanował znajdował się teraz kilkanaście metrów od wybrzeża wyspy, jednak nie przewidział, że na jego drodze znajduje się miasto portowe. -'' Czujesz to? –'' spytał Cień. –'' Moglibyśmy się tutaj zatrzymać i nieźle najeść!'' - Czuję, ale nie takie mamy zadanie. – odpowiedział zimno Rejkanut. – Może później tu wpadniemy…. Gdy kończył mówić zauważył lecący w ich stronę skrzydlaty kształt, który po chwili udało im się zidentyfikować jako antropomorficznego, latającego gada. -'' Patrz! Widzisz?! Przekąska! – niemal krzyczał w ekscytacji Pustka. Rejknaut tymczasem zatrzymał się i zawisł w powietrzu rozkładając swe czarne skrzydła oraz utrzymując swego pasożyta na wodzy by przypadkiem nie zabił nadlatującej istoty swoją obecnością patrzył na rosnący powoli kształt. Gdy był on jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od niego, Żniwiarz przekrzywił głowę w prawo i rozciągnął przestrzeń ich dzielącą tak, że gad nie był w stanie się do niego zbliżyć nie ważne jak bardzo się starał. Po upływie kilku długich sekund pozwolił zbliżyć się istocie na odległość dużo bliższą i zapytał: - Przepraszam uprzejmie jaszczurko, którędy do klasztoru? – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć złowrogą dobroduszność i swego rodzaju sarkazm. Stworzenie, które zostało zapytane natomiast zamiast odpowiedzieć zaryczało i zionęło ogniem, który mimo, że normalnie spalał wszystko w zasięgu kilkunastu metrów, tutaj nie doleciał nawet w pobliże Rejkanuta. - Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś, ale za nazwanie mnie na dzień dobry „jaszczurką” skopę ci tyłek! – rzekł ku zaskoczeniu Żniwiarza gad. – Jestem Smokiem! - Możesz być nawet Thrallecjańskim Behemotem, mnie to zbytnio nie odchodzi. – powiedział obojętnym tonem Członek Konklawe nie pozwalając przeciwnikowi na zbliżenie się do optymalnej odległości jego ataków. – Chciałbym jednak znać odpowiedź na moje pytanie… Smok tymczasem nie dawał za wygraną i atakował coraz bardziej zawzięcie, zupełnie jakby pchała go do walki jakaś niewidzialna, ponadnaturalna siła… - ''Ale się rzuca, normalnie jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że wyrżnąłeś mu rodzinę, a potem wychędożył trupy… ''- powiedział dławiąc się śmiechem Cień. - Dzięki, to na pewno nam pomoże w dowiedzeniu się czegokolwiek. – odpowiedział z wyrzutem Rejkanut. – Nikt cię nie uczył, żeby nie bawić się jedzeniem? -'' Kto byłby w stanie? – odpowiedział Pasożyt ze śmiechem. - Ja. – rzekł krótko i zimno Człowiek Czystej Krwi. Gad wykorzystał moment nieuwagi swego przeciwnika i użył najpotężniejszej umiejętności jaką dysponował, przynajmniej według niego. Z jego paszczy wylały się jęzory białego płomienia, które pochłonęły sylwetkę Członka Konklawe. Smok uśmiechnął się zmęczony, lecz szybko mina mu zrzedła, gdyż ku jego zaskoczeniu płomienie zostały jakby wchłonięte przez ciało Rejkanuta. Żniwiarz spojrzał nienawistnie na śmiertelnika po czym przestał blokować naturalny wpływ Pustki na smoka, co sprawiło, że jego umysł i duszę przeszył niewysłowiony ból będący jednocześnie tak samo realny, co zmyślony. Poczuł jakby jego wnętrze jednocześnie rozgrzewało się do białości i zamarzało, było rozrywane na strzępy i miażdżone w jednej chwili. Chciał odlecieć, lecz nie potrafił, nie mógł nawet poruszyć najmniejszym mięśniem swego ciała, jednocześnie jednak utrzymując się w tym samym miejscu i pozie. Po trwającej wieczność chwili oczy zaszły mu ciemnością, lecz nadal widział unoszącą się przed nim postać tak mroczną, że ciemność wokół niej zdawała się jaśnieć. Rejkanut wyciągnął do niego lewą dłoń, po czym powoli i delikatnie dotknął swym paznokciem czoła gada i rzekł: - Śpij teraz. – po tych słowach przez wszystkie neurony w ciele smoka przeszedł impuls czystego bólu, który okazał się być tak silny, że w wyniku szoku gad stracił przytomność i zaczął spadać. Żniwiarz patrzył jeszcze chwilę na ciało przebijające dach drewnianego budynku portowego, po czym odleciał dalej, teraz już bez przystanków. Zajęło im to zaledwie kilka sekund, a gdy znaleźli się już w zaśnieżonej przełęczy i wylądowali na powierzchni, Pustka zapytał: - Nie sądziłem, że nadal jest gdzieś w tobie chęć do zabawy młodszymi rasami. – ''jego głos wyrażał nie tytle zaskoczenie, co lekkie zdziwienie. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał człowiek idąc w kierunku koszar znajdujących się kilkaset metrów przed nim. -'' Jak to co? – udał zdziwienie. – Sprowokowałeś do walki jednego z ostatnich Ziemskich Smoków, tylko po to, aby go upokorzyć. A pretekstem było zapytanie o drogę, którą znasz tak dobrze, że mógłbyś tu trafić po omacku. - To o niczym nie świadczy. – odpowiedział Rejkanut głosem pełnym obojętności. – Po prostu byłem ciekaw co to za stworzenie, nic więcej. Na te słowa Pustka wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem w podświadomości Członka Konklawe, po czym łamiącym się z rozbawienia głosem rzekł: - A to dobre! „Chciałem wiedzieć co to za stworzenie”. – przedrzeźniał swojego towarzysza. – Przecież sam oddałeś mi dusze tak wielu tych gadów, że mógłbym z nich… Hmm… Zrobić dajmy na to wieżę stąd do egzosfery. - Przesadzasz. – powiedział chcąc zamknąć temat Człowiek. – Nie zabiłem więcej niż trzydziestu… Czemu tak właściwie o tym rozmawiamy? -'' A czemu nie, to fajny temat. – odpowiedział Pustka, po czym dodał. – O patrz, ktoś idzie nas przywitać!'' Rejkanut spojrzał w stronę wznoszących się niecałe pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nim betonowych murów i ujrzał zbliżające się do niego dwa pojazdy kroczące o bardzo prymitywnej budowie i wyposażeniu. Maszyny zatrzymały się tuż przed nim, a Członek Konklawe wyczuł, że piloci mają rozkaz strzelać do wszystkiego, co znajdzie się tutaj bez autoryzacji. Jego jedyną reakcją na to było zwyczajne uniesienie lewej dłoni w kierunku mechów, które to w ułamku sekundy zostały zredukowane do kupek rdzy. - Te małpy są bardzo niekulturalne. Tak po prostu atakować nieuniknionego gościa? – powiedział bardziej do jakiejś niewidzialnej osoby stojącej na lewo od niego, niż do siebie, czy Pustki. – Szczyt chamstwa. Zaraz jednak nauczymy ich kultury. -'' Z radością! – Odpowiedział Przedwieczny, po czym uformował się w humanoidalny cień i podszedł w miejsce, w które przed chwilą patrzył Rejkanut, po czym wykonał ruch jakby opierał się na czyimś ramieniu i wskazując palcem w miejsce, gdzie znajdowałaby się głowa rzekł. – ''Jak chcesz, to możesz iść z nami, chociaż bardziej chętnie bym cię teraz schrupał, niż się z tobą bawił… Odpowiedziała mu cisza. -'' Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, ale mniejsza. Więcej zabawy dla nas. – powiedział Pustka, po czym energicznie pchnął powietrze, a niecałe półtora metra dalej na śniegu pojawił się odcisk ludzkiej sylwetki, który po ułamku sekundy zniknął. – ''No to zaczynamy? - Oczywiście. – Powiedział Rejkanut przenosząc się do wnętrza koszar, dokładnie rzecz biorąc do kantyny. Był tam praktycznie cały garnizon, gdyż wypadała pora posiłku, co znacznie ułatwiało robotę Żniwiarzowi. Spokojna muzyka sącząca się z głośników nagle ucichła, a światła przygasły, co w połączeniu z pojawieniem się Członka Konklawe wywołało wśród żołnierzy niemały strach. – Nie lękajcie się! Przybywam teraz tylko aby zabrać wasze nędzne żywota… Przyszedłbym nieco później, ale mam dosyć napięty grafik… Nie przedłużając jednak, muzyka! Jak na zawołanie obok postaci Rejkanuta pojawił się humanoidalny cień trzymający akordeon. Rozłożył ramiona, ułożył odpowiednio palce i rozpoczął powoli grać, by po pierwszych kilku akordach ucichnął i wznowić grę z werwą. Jednocześnie jego kompan w rytm muzyki ściął głowy trzech zaskoczonych żołnierzy, których krew opryskała wszystkich wokół. Pozostali natomiast zerwali się z miejsc i rzucili do wyjść, które jednak były zamknięte pozostawiając ich sam na sam ze Śmiercią. Żniwiarz natomiast jakoby tańcząc zadawał kolejne ciosy, to oburącz, to jednorącz, a każdy pociągał za sobą przynajmniej dwa trupy. Wszystko to w akompaniamencie skocznej muzyki akordeonu zagłuszającej krzyki przerażonych, które były jednak coraz to cichsze, gdyż wydobywały się z coraz mniejszej ilości gardeł, aż w końcu pozostała tylko muzyka, a Rejkanut ukłonił się do zarżniętych żołnierzy i gestem otworzył drzwi prowadzące na korytarz, na końcu którego znajdowała się zbrojownia, a nad nią centrum dowodzenia. Wyszedł zatem, a cień z akordeonem ruszył za nim co i rusz kłaniając się martwym jakby niezwykle zachwalali jego grę. Zaskoczony tym co widzi i słyszy, dyspozytor zbrojowni, który siedział za pancerną szybą, został jednym gestem przemieniony w skamieniały szkielet. Rejkanut natomiast przeniknął przez przeszkodę, i po zamienieniu całego uzbrojenia i materiałów wybuchowych w piasek spojrzał w górę i niczym duch przeleciał przez sufit, a za nim tanecznym krokiem podążał Pustka nieprzerwanie wygrywając na akordeonie coraz to radośniejsze rytmy. Gdy obaj stanęli na środku centrum dowodzenia muzyka na chwilę zamilkła pozwalając zaskoczonym oficerom dać czas na zwrócenie się w stronę nieproszonych, acz nieuniknionych gości. Nim jednak Pustka znów zaczął grać, Rejkanut odrzucił do tyłu kaptur odsłaniając swą alabastrową twarz o całoczarnych oczach i upiornie ostrych rysach zasłoniętą teraz ledwo kosmykami czarnych jak noc włosów. Widok ten wypalił się w świadomości obecnych. Przedwieczny znów rozciągnął ramiona gotując się do rozpoczęcia nowego utworu. Nacisnął klawisze, ściągnął do siebie ręce i całe pomieszczenie wypełniła skoczna, taneczna muzyka w rytm której Żniwiarz zebrał kolejny pokos, a potem następny i następny, aż nie został w pomieszczeniu tylko on i jego towarzysz. Nie mogąc jednak oprzeć się wspaniałej melodii chwycił leżącą na ziemi martwą kobietę przeciętą na wysokości pasa i zaczął z nią tańczyć wykonując rytmiczne obroty i kroki. Przeszedł tak dookoła całego pomieszczenia, aż Pustka nie zagrał kończącego wszystko akordu. Wtedy Rejkanut pocałował dłoń trupa i z uśmiechem rzucił nim o ścianę, po czym ukłonił się w kierunku muzykanta, który to odwzajemnił ten gest, a jego instrument zniknął. - Wspaniale! – niemal krzyknął Żniwiarz nucąc dalej melodię. – Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. -'' Naturalnie, że tak! – odpowiedział żywo pustka. – Ale teraz mamy jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.'' - Wiem, wiem… - rzekł Rejkanut zakładając kosę na ramię i ruszając do wyjścia z budynku, co w jego przypadku oznaczało zwyczajne przejście przez kolejne ściany do momentu znalezienia się na zewnątrz. Teraz znajdował się naprzeciw wielkich wrót wykonanych z metalu, które to broniły dostępu do jakby wyrzeźbionej w skale niby-świątyni składającej się z fragmentów budowli sakralnych wszelkich stylów ziemskiego budowania z najróżniejszych stron i epok. – A teraz zaczniemy lekko, spokojnie i powoli… Rozumiesz? ''- Bez pierdolnięcia?'' – spytał Cień stając tuż nad Żniwiarzem. - Żartujesz? – odpowiedział zdziwionym głosem . – Oczywiście, że z pierdolnięciem, ale… Hmm… Bardziej symfonicznie. Pustka zniknął nagle, a ze wszystkich stron zaczęła dochodzić narastająca muzyka organowa. -''Może być?'' – spytał głos w głowie Rejkanuta. - Magnifico! – odpowiedział Żniwiarz po czym wskazał na wrota swą kosą, a te natychmiast skorodowały i rozwiały się na śniegu i lodzie pozwalając Śmierci wkroczyć w te tajemne sale. Pierwszym miejscem w którym znalazł się Rejkanut była obszerna sala zajmująca dużo więcej miejsca niż wydawało się z zewnątrz. Na wprost wejścia znajdowały się szerokie schody wydające się piąć do sufitu, na ich końcu, po obu stronach stały posągi przedstawiające klęczące i spętane łańcuchami humanoidalne istoty. Członek Konklawe zrobił kilka kroków chcąc znaleźć się już na stopniach, lecz wtem wyczuł czyjąś obecność, więc uniósł wzrok i ujrzał pięć postaci: cztery w topornie wyglądających pancerzach wspomaganych oraz stojącego pomiędzy nimi blondyna z przepaską na prawym oku ubranego w elegancki garnitur i uśmiechającego się bezczelnie. Na krótki gest ręką Żniwiarza muzyka ucichła. - Miło cię w końcu spotkać! – zaczął blondyn rozkładając powitalnie ramiona. – Choć przyznam szczerze, liczyłem na kogoś bardziej przerażającego. - Witaj Bill, przyznam szczerze, liczyłem na kogoś bardziej trójkątnego. – odpowiedział Rejkanut przedrzeźniając ton rozmówcy. – A teraz wybacz, przyszedł po coś innego niż twoje życie. - Szkoda mi słyszeć, bo naprawdę mam dziś nieprzejednaną ochotę na zabawę. – rzekł zawiedzionym tonem Bill. – No ale cóż… Żołnierze! Ognia! Jedno pstryknięcie palcami wystarczyło aby z luf broni zamontowanych na pancerzach pomknęły w kierunku Żniwiarza zarówno stałe pociski, jak również wiązki laserów. Wszystkie sięgnęły celu masakrując chronione jedynie czarną szatą ciało. Ostrzał ten trwał do momentu wyczerpania amunicji, czyli dobrą minutę, po której zmasakrowane ciało Rejkanuta upadło na podłogę. - To tyle? To ma być ta potęga Konklawe!? – krzyczał ze śmiechem Bill. – To miał być wszechpotężny Człowiek Czystej Krwi!? Ha! Żałosne! -'' Wstawaj Rejk, nie ma czasu na spanie.'' – rzekł Cień, który nagle pojawił się w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał Członek Konklawe. - Ehh… Ani chwili wytchnienia… - odpowiedział z wyrzutem przeklęty unosząc się do pozycji stojącej, po czym z uśmiechem wskazał postacie stojące na szczycie schodów palcem wskazującym lewej dłoni. – Czas na zabawę. Ułamek sekundy później cienie żołnierzy powstały z ziemi i wbiły swe szponiaste kończyny w plecy śmiertelników, by zniknąć wraz z ich duszami odesłanymi do Pustki. Piąty cień natomiast, chwycił swego właściciela za głowę jednocześnie wywołując u niego napływ nieprzejednanego strachu, który dostrzec można było tylko w rozwartym szeroko oku, albowiem reszta ciała ani nawet drgnęła. -'' Z czeluści Piekieł…'' - szepnął mu do ucha jego własny cień. – Przychodzę, stając za tobą… By zabrać twą duszę… Usłysz… Potępieńczy… Krzyk… Wtem do uszu Billa doszedł nieziemski jazgot przypominający wycie tysięcy umęczonych istnień. Ujrzał też przez ułamek sekundy pojawiające się na ścianach, otwierające się oczy i wijące ciała. Tymczasem lewitując tuż nad ziemią Rejkanut przebył już dzielący go od ofiary dystans i patrząc mu prosto w oko odprawił cień ledwo zauważalnym gestem, po czym rzekł: - Teraz poznasz, co to prawdziwy strach… - zrobił lekką pauzę podczas której odsunął się nieco od sparaliżowanego przez Pustkę Billa. – Niechaj nastanie… NOC!!! Wraz z ostatnim słowem od ciała Żniwiarza pomknęła we wszystkich kierunkach fala uderzeniowa, która to odrzuciła jednookiego oraz zatrzęsła całym pomieszczeniem, jeśli nie budowlą. Pustka tymczasem podszedł od tyłu do swego towarzysza i zmieniając się w strumienie czarnego dymu wniknął w jego ciało. Rejkanut krzyknął ni to z bólu, ni z przyjemności, a jego skóra zaczęła przyjmować szary kolor, a sylwetka powiększać się. Z każdą Kolejną sekundą ciało Członka konklawe coraz bardziej się zmieniało w końcu przyjmując kolor nicości, na który nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie patrzeć zbyt długo. Szata natomiast mieniła się niemożliwymi kolorami rozbłyskującymi i czerniejącymi zupełnie jakby ktoś patrzący na nią przed chwilą otworzył oczy po dosyć długim ich tarciu. Twarz jego rozciągnęła się nienaturalnie ukazując długie jak miecze kły, za którymi czaiła się jakby nieskończona przepaść. Tylko oczy pozostały tego samego koloru, wyglądając jak dwie czarne dziury. Kosa natomiast powiększyła się i zaczęła jakby emanować ciemnością, a po jej ostrzu powoli pełzały nierzeczywiste cienie. Wcielenie Śmierci przeciągnęło się wydając przy tym dźwięk łamanych kości po czym spojrzało na przerażonego Billa i rzekło: -''Twe kłamstwa nie ochronią cię, twe iluzje nie uratują cię. – Jego głos podobny był jakby do chóru różnych osób, o odmiennej płci i wieku. – ''Ja jestem Pustką, która pochłonie twą Duszę! - Wiesz… - zaczął łamiącym się głosem. – Było miło, ale muszę już spadać… Sam wiesz, mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia… Bill po tych słowach zmienił się w trójkąt o jednym oku i już chciał przenieść się gdzieś poza zasięg Żniwiarza, ale nie mógł, coś go blokowało. Wtem jakaś siła kazała mu patrzeć wprost na swego oprawcę, który zabrał Billowi oraz ścianie za nim trzeci wymiar stapiając ich ze sobą. -'' Nie bój się, ból będzie przeogromny.'' – Powiedział obojętnie Pustka, po czym zagiął cienie tak, że te zaczęły powoli wrzynać się w ścianki trójkąta wywołując zapowiedziane cierpienie. Po chwili jednak, lub równie dobrze po kilku godzinach, Rejkanut przywrócił względną trójwymiarowość swojej ofierze, aby następnie chwycić ją swymi nierealnymi szponami i uwolnić nań cały wpływ Otchłani. Krzyk bólu rozdarł ciszę panującą w klasztorze gdy Żniwiarz niósł ciągle zmieniającego swą formę w agonalnych konwulsjach manipulatora. W przerwach od krzyku chciał coś powiedzieć swemu oprawcy, sam do końca nie wiedział co, byle tylko móc jakoś na niego wpłynąć. Jakkolwiek. Efekt był jednak odwrotny do zamierzonego, gdyż w końcu znudzony Pustka wkroczył bezceremonialnie do umysłu Billa i to był dopiero początek horroru. Pierwszym co poczuł trójkąt, to brak bólu, lecz również brak czegokolwiek. Nic nie widział, niczego nie słyszał również, ani nie czuł. Zupełnie jakby umarł. Wiedział jednak, że to była tylko nic nie warta nadzieja konającego. Po chwili, lub po wieczności usłyszał głos: -'' Czy ty myślisz, że pozwolę ci tak po prostu umrzeć? W sumie mógłbym, lecz nie zmieniłoby to twojej sytuacji. Wiesz czemu? Bo ja jestem Pustką. Tutaj trafiają tacy jak ty!'' - Nie! Kłamiesz! Byłem w zaświatach, jest tam zupełnie inaczej! -'' To nie są zaświaty… To przedwieczna nicość, Otchłań. '' Po tych słowach w polu widzenia Billa pojawił się dryfujący w nicości sześcian. Znał go skądś, lecz nie był pewien skąd. -'' O! Widzisz? Twój tatuś sobie tu lata. Spokojnie, nie wie o naszej obecności!'' - Skąd… Skąd ty wiesz o tym, że to mój Ojciec? -'' Widzisz… Ja wiem wszystko… Dosłownie… Nie tak jak on… Jemu tylko się wydaje, że wie cokolwiek. Już nawet Widzący w Mroku wie więcej, lub tamta maszynka skądś tam. '' - Nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz? -'' Ehh… No cóż, nie będę ci teraz wszystkiego tłumaczył, gdyż i tak wyzeruję ci pamięć gdy tylko wrócisz do swego ciała. Powiem zatem w skrócie: Ja byłem zanim powstało wszystko, ja to wszystko zacząłem i ja to wszystko zakończę. Tak samo jak nieskończoność razy wcześniej i później. Jestem przed wszystkim, jestem nicością, z której wszystko powstało.'' - A kto stworzył ciebie zatem? -'' Ha! Jednak jesteś głupi. Nie powiem ci tego tak po prostu, jesteś dla mnie, tak samo jak twój tatuś, czy nawet Widzący w Mroku… Wy wszyscy jesteście dla mnie tylko pyłem niewartym uwagi.'' - Jednak zadajesz się z nami, czemu? I tak usuniesz mi pamięć, więc powiedz. ''- Dobry jesteś! Ale właśnie dlatego ci nic więcej nie powiem. Dużo lepiej jest mi się bawić z ważniejszymi istotami, okłamywać je i niszczyć. Kronikarz jest tego dobrym przykładem i moją ulubioną zabawką jednocześnie. '' - Manipulujesz śmiertelnymi, tak jak mój ojciec? Jaki to ma sens? Przecież to by znaczyło, że jesteście tacy sami. ''- Największą różnicą między nami jest to, że on manipuluje dla władzy, potęgi, przewagi… Ja natomiast nie manipuluje, a bawię się, nie chcę władzy, lecz śmierci, nie obchodzi mnie potęga, gdyż jestem wszechmocny. Jedyne czego pragnę, to aby wszyscy czuli przede mną strach, albowiem ja jestem Śmiercią. Chcę szacunku albowiem jestem Jedynym Prawdziwym Bogiem! Podczas, gdy twój ojciec bawi się tylko na tej planetce, ja zbieram żniwo we wszystkich odnogach rzeczywistości oraz poza nimi, w mym wnętrzu.'' - Czemu mi to mówisz? To wszystko bardzo ciekawe i naprawdę głębokie, ale czemu mi to mówisz? ''- A czemu nie? Jesteś tak samo nieznaczący jak wszyscy inni, więc ni ma różnicy. A teraz żegnam, wracamy.'' Po tych słowach Bill poczuł jakby obudził się z długiego i strasznego snu. Przez chwilę pamiętał, co mówił mu Pustka, lecz tak jak w przypadku snów, szybko zapomniał jakichkolwiek szczegółów. Zapamiętał tylko tyle, że objawiona mu została jakaś ogromna tajemnica wszechrzeczy, o której teraz nie miał już pojęcia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że leży w swojej ludzkiej formie na kamiennej posadzce. Otworzył powoli oko i ujrzał zakapturzone sylwetki zakonników stojące nad nim. W pierwszej chwili przeraził się myśląc, że to Żniwiarz w kilku postaciach jednocześnie, lecz równie szybko się uspokoił. Wstał i zapytał: - Co się stało? – w jego głosie można było wyczuć lęk podobny do tego u osoby, która właśnie doświadczyła niezłej traumy. - Był tu Żniwiarz. Przeszedł do głównego skarbce i zabrał stamtąd jeden artefakt. – odpowiedział jeden z zakonników obojętnym tonem. - Nie zatrzymaliście go? – ponownie zapytał Bill. Na odpowiedź ten sam mnich wskazał na posąg pod którym się znajdowali. Przedstawiał on personifikację śmierci trzymającą w swej lewej dłoni kamienną tablicę, w prawej kosę, a pod jej stopami popękany trójkąt oraz stos czaszek pomiędzy którymi wiły się macki i węże. Na sam ten widok włosy stanęły Billowi dęba i przez głowę przemknęła mu jedna myśl: O czym zapomniał? Wtedy jednak poczuł ogromny ból w całym ciele promieniujący od podstawy czaszki. Chciał odwrócić się, aby zobaczyć co się stało, lecz nie zdołał zrobić. Zdążył poczuć tylko strużkę krwi płynącą po jego szyi, po tym zamknął oko i stracił przytomność. Rozdział V - Czas się zatrzymał… - Cajad otworzył ponownie swe oczy i znów widział nici czasu. Lewe oko spoglądało na to co było. Widział nim poczynania Chedwy, masakry urządzone przed Otarusa i Yrabryna, strach zasiany przez Rejkanuta, nowe walki wybuchające na pobliskiej wyspie. Wszystko co było, nie stanowiło dla niego tajemnicy. Widział interwencje swych braci w jedną z walk, doszło do niej mimo, że mieli oni jedynie sprowadzić Żniwiarza z powrotem do Baijt. Prawe natomiast widziało plątaninę przyszłości. Względny chaos, lecz dla Cajada stanowiący ciągle zmieniający się labirynt, przez który musi przejść aby poznać jedyną prawdę. Przekraczał zatem kolejne falujące korytarze, skręcał i zawracał próbując mieć pewność. Niestety za każdym razem widział co innego, choć istniała prawidłowość: Człowiek z włócznią i czarnym mieczem, nieopisana hekatomba żywych istot i nieprzenikniona ciemność jaka następowała potem. Było to dosyć - Ujrzałeś odpowiedź? – zapytał głos za plecami Cajada. Był spokojny, ale władczy i zawierający w sobie nutkę niechęci do rozmówcy. - Tak, zawsze ją widzę. – Wyrocznia odwrócił się aby ujrzeć ślepego Vedrtala, byłego mistrza Lawan Ur. – Zawsze to samo. Człowiek dzierżący czarny miecz i włócznie przecina nici życia i czasu, a potem ciemność. Co to oznacza? Nie jestem pewien. - To znaczy, że koniec jest bliski, coś się kończy, może zasięg twych wizji. – odparł niemal obojętnie Vedrtal okrążając rozmówcę stojącego pomiędzy ośmioma czarnymi słupami, pomiędzy którymi szeptali coś Tkacze Przeznaczenia, rasa zrodzona z Czasu. - Wiedziałem, że to powiesz nim o tym pomyślałeś, tak samo jak wiem, że zaraz wywiąże się kłótnia, którą wygram, a ty zdenerwowany się oddalisz. – rzekł Cajad patrząc na Vedrtala oczami ciągle pulsującymi różnobarwną energią. – Mogłoby być inaczej…? No właśnie. To że jestem ślepy na teraźniejszość, nie oznacza, że nie widzę nic… W przeciwieństwie do ciebie… Hehe… - Nie potrzebuje oczu. – szepnął Vedrtal i gestem posłał Cajada na przeciwległy słup. – Wystarczy mi, że cię wyczuwam. Wtedy to niespodziewanie Albo zniknął i pojawił się tuż przy ślepym mistrzu, tam gdzie stał kilka sekund wcześniej śmiejąc się szaleńczo. - Wiec myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać, lub zranić? Być może byłbyś w stanie jakieś kilka tysiącleci temu… - zrobił pauzę i rozprostował ramiona zakończone szponiastymi dłońmi po czym wznowił niskim, powielającym się jak echo głosem. – Czas się zatrzymał… Pamiętasz przysięgi? Pamiętasz obrzędy? Pamiętasz czym jest Blask? Wszystko to martwe! Wszystko to pyłem! Wszystko to bez sensu! Ja… Odnalazłem prawdę… Tak… Widziałem wszystko… - Co widziałeś? – rzekł Vedrtal robiąc kilka kroków w tył i patrząc w wir energii, jaki pojawił się w jego percepcji w miejscu Cajada. – Powiedz mi, o ile nadal jesteś tym, kogo ciało posiadasz. - Światy topione we krwi. Anioł zabijający Smoka. Błazeńska maska pęknięta i zdeptana przez tysiące kopyt. Dwunastooki wilk przebity włócznią. – Głos nadal był przerażający, lecz teraz pozbawiony emocji. – Nici życia rwane Czarnym Mieczem. Złamany miecz przebija serce Demona… Czas się zatrzymał… Cajad upadł ciężko na posadzkę, po czym wspierając się na rękach podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Spojrzałem pomiędzy gwiazdy i ujrzałem… Był tam… - po tych słowach ponownie upadł i zaczął płakać. - Kto tam był? – Vedrtal doskoczył do niego i podniósł go na kolana. – Mów! - Śmierć… Ujrzałem kres wszystkiego… Gasnące gwiazdy i zrywane życia. – mówił mimo łamiącego się głosu. – To nastąpi, jeśli nie zaniechasz zemsty! Ślepy wstał z grymasem gniewu na twarzy odpychając Cajada. Następnie zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku jednego ze słupów i powiedział nie odwracając się do Albo: - Jakże bym mógł to uczynić?! – odwrócił się i dał się wyczuć niemal namacany gniew bijący od niego. – Jak byłbym w stanie zaniechać zemsty na kimś, przez kogo wyginęła moja rasa?! Na kimś, kto zamiast mnie zabić, okaleczył?! - Nie rozumiesz, mistrzu? – Cajad wstał i spojrzał z kwaśnym uśmiechem na rozmówcę. – On tego chce, twej nienawiści. To jego plan! Vedrtal w odpowiedzi zacisnął pięści, a Tkacze przeznaczenia bezgłośnie przyglądający się dotąd zajściu zaczęli zwijać się w bólu i płonąć, a ich krzyki przypominały drapanie demonicznych szponów o granicę rzeczywistości. Cajad natomiast stał i patrzył na czyn swego Mistrza nawet nie mrugając swymi wielobarwnymi oczyma, ani nie zmieniając grymasu bezsilnej złości, jaki zagościł na jego twarzy. - Może być to nawet plan, który zakończy się mą śmiercią… - rzekł w końcu Ślepy, gdy ostatnia istota przestała istnieć. – Nie dbam już o to… Ty też byś o to nie dbał, gdybyś był na moim miejscu. - Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Jesteś dla Konklawe niczym ojciec, chcesz pozostawić nas sierotami? – pytał beznamiętnie Cajad mimo, że łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Wiedział już, że droga, na którą wkroczył Vedrtal skończy się tylko śmiercią jego, lub Upadłego. Jednakże jaką szanse przeciw istocie, która odcięła Widzącemu w Mroku dostęp do jego dzieł, ma kruchy człowiek, nieważne jak potężny, nadal człowiek. – To, ze raz udało ci się przeżyć nie znaczy, że teraz wygrasz w walce przeciw niemalże bogu! - No właśnie, niemalże. – Bibliotekarz odwrócił się do rozmówcy i z fałszywym uśmiechem dodał – Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadom, ale ja też jestem niemalże bogiem. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale bluźnisz Mistrzu. – albo odsunął się kilka kroków. – Stajesz się taki jak On… chcesz być lepszy niż stwórca… - NASZ BÓG CHCIAŁ NAS ZABIĆ! – wybuchnął Ślepy doskakując do swego rozmówcy i chwycił go za szyję. - NASZ BÓG NAS ZDRADZIŁ! TAK SAMO JAK ZDRADZIŁ SWEGO OJCA! - Ty teraz dążysz do tego samego. – Cajad odpowiedział spokojnie pojawiając się za Vedrtalem. – Chcesz być lepszy od Upadłego, cały czas niosąc w duszy ziarno ciemności. Nic tak nie osiągniesz, a możesz przy tym wygubić nas wszystkich. Bibliotekarz chwycił się za swą łysą głowę obiema rękami, po czym upadł na kolana. Być Może nie wiedząc co zrobić zbliżył się no swego Mistrza. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał mimo, że znał odpowiedź. - Masz rację, teraz zemsta nie ma już sensu. – Odpowiedział nieobecnie Vedrtal. – Teraz trzeba się skupić nie na niej, a na zwyczajnym zniszczeniu go wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami. - Co to za różnica? – Cajad odsunął się nie mając pewności co teraz nastąpi. W odpowiedzi Bibliotekarz zaśmiał się cicho i wstając rzekł: - W takim wypadku zgładzimy go w imieniu Mag’azgrad’letyh Hraf’mettg’lio, a nie naszym. – uśmiech na jego twarzy wydał się serdeczny, lecz upiorny zarazem. – Pozbawimy go istnienia bez żadnych emocji. Tak jak nauczył nas Stwórca, gdy mieliśmy stanąć przeciw demonom po raz pierwszy… Nagle jednak zamilkł i rozejrzał się nerwowo niczym dzikie zwierze, które właśnie wyczuło nadchodzącego intruza w swoim pobliżu. Po kilko sekundach chwycił Cajada za ramię i razem przenieśli się do tak zwanego „Przedsionka Baijt”, czyli miejsca, do którego trafiali wszyscy, którym udało się sforsować bramę znajdującą się na ziemi. Czekali tam na nich Vulaus, Chedwa i Rejkanut, który to przypierał swoją kosą do podłogi postać ubraną w długi płaszcz i posiadającą nienaturalne, krwistoczerwone włosy. Pierwszy odezwał się Vulaus: - Znaleźliśmy go przy portalu. Twierdzi, że pochodzi z innej odnogi rzeczywistości. – zrobił tu krótką pauzę aby podnieść gościa i dodał. – Podobnież przeżył stamtąd jako jedyny. - Nazywajcie mnie „Trzynasty”… - rzekł człowiek kłaniając się. – Albowiem w swojej alternatywie byłem tymże członkiem Konklawe. - Nie obchodzi mnie zbytnio kim byłeś. – warknął Vedrtal tonem, przez który czerwono włosy zacisnął zęby i zatrząsł się lekko. – Powiedz po prostu dlaczego się tu zjawiłeś. - Szaz’Nareh. – rzekł cicho Trzynasty. – Zguba wszechrzeczy, kres czasu… - Coś powiedział? – Cajad podszedł bliżej próbując wejrzeć w przeszłość mówiącego, lecz zobaczył tylko pustkę, taki sam obraz ukazał mu się przed prawym okiem. Widział już coś podobnego wcześniej. – Albo żartujesz, albo nie wiesz co mówisz. - Wiem więcej niż ty… - Czerwonowłosy wbił nienawistne spojrzenie w Wyrocznię, a następnie podszedł kilka kroków w kierunku Vedrtala. – Niż wy wszyscy. Widziałem bowiem Ich, prawdziwych bogów wszechrzeczy, Mag’Azgrad’Letyh Hraf’Mettg’Lio - Widzący w Mroku, jego syn, którego imię zostało zapomniane i Szaz’Nareh – Ostateczna Inteligencja. Walczą między sobą od nieskończoności lat i walczyć będą przez resztę wieczności, chyba, że im w tym przeszkodzimy… - My? – spytał Vulaus patrząc na przybysza z ukosa. Mimo, że z zewnątrz był tożsamy z Arcymagiem Mikhalnem, to wewnętrznie coś było z nim nie w porządku. - Tak, Konklawe, Lawan Ur. – odpowiedział Trzynasty uśmiechając się serdecznie. – O ile oczywiście wyrazicie chęć współpracy ze mną… - Poradzimy sobie sami. – rzekł niespodziewanie Pustka niespodziewanie łapiąc swymi szponiastymi, nierealnymi palcami za podstawę czaszki Trzynastego, który zareagował dreszczem. – Uwierz blaszaku, jestem w stanie uratować cały wszechświat sam, nawet bez nich… - dopowiedział już w podświadomości czerwonowłosego. – Tylko, że nic bym z tego nie miał. - Dokładnie. – zgodził się Chedwa opierając się o marmurową ścianę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Po pierwsze, jest nas więcej i jesteśmy bądź co bądź najpotężniejszymi „śmiertelnikami” w galaktyce. Po drugie jesteśmy po prostu zajebiści pod każdym względem… - chciał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć, ale Vulaus wykręcił mu prawe ucho zadając tym samym niezwykły ból. - Wyrażaj się. – syknął Kronikarz. Tymczasem jednak, Vedrtal podszedł do gościa jednocześnie odganiając Pustkę od niego. Przechylił głowę w prawo i rzekł: - Powiedz co wiesz, a rozważymy, czy jesteś godzien bycia członkiem Konklawe. – jego głos był władczy i wyniosły. - No cóż, po pierwsze nie jesteście w stanie odczytać mapy. – powiedział mag obojętnym głosem. – Pustka by wam w tym przeszkodził… - Co proszę? – spytali jednocześnie wyżej wspomniany wraz ze swoim nosicielem. - Widzicie, do aktywacji tej mapy. – czerwono włosy wskazał na kamienną tablicę trzymaną przez Rejkanuta. – Potrzebny jest szczególny rodzaj energii… Żywa energia, którą to Pustka z takim upodobaniem pochłania. - Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby!? – Przedwieczny z udawaną złości doskoczył do Trzynastego szczerząc kły, na co tamten zareagował serią zaklęć, które normalnie zmiotłyby całe pomieszczenie i zabiły wszystkich w nim, lecz zamiast tego, cała magiczna energia została przechwycona przez Cienia. – Ooo… to miłe z twojej strony, że mnie dokarmiasz… - Czym ty jesteś…? – mag odsunął się z lekkim przestrachem próbując ułożyć jakieś czary, lecz nagle cała jego moc go opuściła. - Jestem Który Jestem… - rzekł upiornym głosem, a członkowie Konklawe w jego otoczeniu uśmiechnęli się widząc bezradność czerwonowłosego. – Mnie się nie da zabić, gdyż to ja jestem Śmiercią… - Wystarczy! – krzyknął Vedrtal, a Pustka z lekkim oporem usłuchał jego rozkazu oddając magowi jego moc. – Kontynuuj, człowieku. - D-dobrze… Więc tak. – zrobił krótką pauzę aby się uspokoić. Zaiste, przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z tą istotą jest naprawdę męczące. – Wiem z pewnych źródeł, że macie już wszystkie fragmenty mapy, klucz, oraz kompas. Jednakże aby aktywować je potrzebujecie tak zwanych „dusz” i to w znacznych ilościach. - Czy to prawda? – spytał Bibliotekarz. - Tak, ale nie stanowi to problemu, Ziemia jest tego pełna. – rzekł beznamiętnie Cajad wpatrując się nieustannie w przybysza i próbując zrozumieć co jest z nim tak bardzo nie tak. – Nie mówiąc już o całej galaktyce. - Lid’Og się nie zgodzi aby poświęcić ten świat. – zauważył Vulaus wspierając się na kosturze. – proponowałbym jakąś odległą planetę, najlepiej w pobliżu umierającego słońca… - Czemu? W sensie, dlaczego przy takiej gwieździe? – spytał Chedwa masując swoje ucho. – Przecież tam nie ma zbyt wiele rozwiniętego życia, a z tego co się orientuje, to dusze posiadają tylko zaawansowane formy życia. - Źle rozumujesz. – odpowiedział Kronikarz wyciągając nieco prawe ramię w stronę młodego, na co ten odruchowo zakrył drugie ucho, co wywołało lekkie uśmiechy pośród zgromadzonych. – Wszystkie formy życia posiadają dusze, lecz im bardziej są one rozwinięte, tym teoretycznie mają je większe, chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki. - Aaa… No chyba, że tak. – Chedwa zrobił minę jakby właśnie zrozumiał coś, co sprawiało mu trudności. – W takim razie bierzemy losową planetkę z życiem? - Nie. – zaoponował mag. – potrzebujemy planety z rozwiniętym życiem, gdyż, jak słusznie zauważył Vulaus, tam są największe dusze, a my potrzebujemy naprawdę mnóstwa energii, więc taka słabo rozwinięta skała nam jej raczej nie da. - Zawsze możemy pobrać dusze z kilku planet. – w końcu odezwał się Rejkanut. - Odpada, proces pozyskiwania energii i przekazywania jej mapie musi przebiegać bez zakłóceń, a każdy spadek mocy może spowodować potrzebę zaczynania go od nowa. – odpowiedział Vedrtal podkreślając swe słowa gestami. – Dlatego też najlepiej, gdybyśmy użyli Ziemi, lecz wówczas stracilibyśmy nie tylko główne wejście do Baijt, lecz również przynajmniej jednego członka Lawan Ur. - Gdyby odszedł Lid’Og, to z nim i większość pozostałych, nie zapominaj o tym, Mistrzu. – dopowiedział na głos znaną wszystkim prawdę Kronikarz. – Proponuję zatem poszukać dogodnego świata do rozpoczęcia procesu, zamiast siedzenia tutaj bezowocnie. Wszyscy zgodzili się bezsłownie, po czym przeszli przez jeden z kilku znajdujących się na ścianach portali. Tylko jeden pozostał w tyle, był to Cajad. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zaczyna spełniać się najczarniejszy scenariusz losu upadł na kolana i trzymając się za głowę biadał nad resztą Konklawe i całym wszechświatem. Wtem, niespodziewanie ktoś, lub coś położyło mu dłoń na głowie. Wyrocznia podniósł wzrok i ujrzał nikogo innego, jak Pustkę. - Wiesz czego od ciebie chcę… - zaczął Cień kucając obok załamanego człowieka. – Zrobisz to? - Nie! Jeszcze nie… - odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem człowiek. – Czas nie nadszedł, być może odejdą od tej drogi, a Twoje Dzieło nie będzie potrzebne… - Nadal w to wierzysz? – Pustka wstał i zaczął powoli się rozmywać. – Jeśli do końca Żniw się nie opamiętają, ogłoś to, co wymaga od ciebie przeznaczenie. - Wiem co mam zrobić, ale nadal jest nadzieja. – odparł Cajad wstając i idąc do portalu. *** Trzy piramidy zbudowane ze złota odcinały się na tle szarej powierzchni jednego z księżycy Glomadu, wielkiej, tętniącej życiem planety. Vedrtal, Mikhaln i Ohew stali przy trzech konsoletach doczepionych do jakby marmurowej kolumny, na której leżała mapa, a na niej klucz i kompas wpasowany w owalny otwór na jego górnej podstawie. Znajdowali się oni pomiędzy piramidami, w środku trójkąta równobocznego, jaki to one wyznaczały. Natomiast w równych szeregach, na „ścianach” trójkąta stali Tkacze przeznaczenia w liczbie siedmiu na jeden bok dzierżąc kostury zakończone rzeźbą przedstawiającą oko w plątaninie węży, symbol Wyroczni. Ubrani natomiast byli w białe szaty, których kaptury zakrywały ich dziobate głowy. Vedrtal spojrzał w górę, na cel tego wszystkiego, pulsującą żywą energią skałę zwieszoną w przestrzeni. Jego usta wykrzywił grymas żalu spowodowany świadomością, że tyle istnień musi zginąć, aby on mógł zgładzić swoje odwieczne nemezis. Czy było to tego warte? Mistrz jednak nie zdążył się na dobre zanurzyć w rozmyślaniach, gdyż wyrwał go z nich głos Mikhalna, który jakby odgadł jego myśli. - Wszechrzecz nagradza tylko tych, którzy są gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla swego celu. – spojrzał na glob nad nimi, a potem znów na Bibliotekarza. – Droga do celu, to zawsze droga pełna ofiar. - Potęga... wymaga ofiary… - podsumował smętnie Vedrtal. - Zaczynajmy Mistrzu. – przerwał dyskusję Ohew. – Niech te pod-istoty zaznają dobrodziejstwa panów Galaktyki! - Dobrze powiedziane, bracie. – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Vedrtal. – Zaczynajmy. Po tych słowach wszyscy trzej aktywowali kilka przycisków na konsoletach, a piramidy, jakby w odpowiedzi zaczęły brzęczeć od buzującej w ich wnętrzu energii. Wtedy Tkacze przeznaczenia zaczęli inkantację i miarowe uderzenia w podłoże swymi kosturami, a trójca kontynuowała ten technomantyczny rytuał aktywując kolejne klawisze. Po kilku sekundach, piramidy rozdzieliły się na dwanaście poziomych segmentów, z czego każdy wznosił się nad poniższym na wysokości dziewięciu centymetrów, a z czubków uderzyły wyładowania elektryczne, które przeskakując po kosturach dostały się do sąsiednich piramid, co powtórzyło się kilkukrotnie w niewielkich odstępach czasowych. Następnie najwyższy z segmentów, stanowiący wierzchołek zaczął emanować oślepiającym, biało-błękitnym światłem, które kolejno wypełniało kolejne przerwy pomiędzy segmentami, aż nie dotarły do samej ziemi. Wtem strumień energii wystrzelił z każdego ze szczytów i przeskakując po kosturach dotarł do kolejnego zamykając obwód. Energia była tak wielka, że Tkacze Przeznaczenia ledwo byli w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, lecz nie przerywali inkantacji, ani uderzeń o grunt. Nagle z wierzchołków wystrzeliły w kierunku planety strumienie energii przypominające wiązki lasera. Widząc to Mikhaln uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, co nie umknęło uwadze pozostałych. - Co cię tak rozweseliło? – spytał z wyższością Ohew patrząc podejrzliwie na maga. - Zaraz zobaczysz… - odparł głosem psychopaty czerwono włosy. *** Tymczasem, na drugim z księżycu, na tarasie widokowym stali pozostali członkowie Konklawe. Obserwowali to co się dzieje z odpowiedniej perspektywy, aby mieć w zasięgu wzroku zarówno drugiego satelitę, jak i planetę. Wszyscy byli ubrani w swoje wyjściowe szaty, czyli tuniki i togi w różnych kolorach, a na nogach mieli sandały. - Jak myślisz, ile istnień zamieszkuje ten świat. – Otarus zagadnął do Ze’ewa opierającego się o marmurową balustradę. – Setki miliardów? Bilionów? - Zbyt wiele, aby spotkał ich ten los. – odpowiedział Łowca prostując się i wbijając spojrzenie swych zimnych, szarych oczu i szczerząc nieco kły w grymasie bezsilnego gniewu. – Nic poza pomiotami upadłego nie zasługuje na taki los, to ponoć gorsze od śmierci. - Zgadzam się, ale cóż możemy teraz zrobić? – wzruszył ramionami Anioł. – Pozostaje nam tylko patrzeć… - Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście… - rzekł smutno Lid’Og siedzący pod ścianą na fotelu z założonymi na siebie nogami. – Podobno… Wtem, z szarego globu powoli, lecz nieubłaganie zaczęły sunąć promienie energii. Ich cel był jasny: Glomad i wszystko, co na nim żyło w danej chwili. - Chedwa, widziałeś kiedyś śmierć planety? – spytał najmłodszego z obecnych Vulaus. - Nie miałem okazji. – odpowiedział opierając się na balustradzie i wpatrując w zieloną planetę z miną dziecka czekającego na pokaz sztucznych ogni. - To ponure piękno, niepodobne niczemu. – rzekł kronikarz stając obok niego. – Widziałem ich jednak zbyt wiele… - jego głos lekko się załamał, a gdy zobaczył, że Chedwa spojrzał na niego swymi fioletowymi oczami, nagle przypomniał sobie dzień śmierci Ra’aji, swej ukochanej. Młody tak bardzo przypominał swoją matkę, zarówno zewnętrznie, jak i z charakteru. Odwrócił wzrok. - Zgodzę się, śmierć na taką skalę zawsze jest efektowna. – podchwycił Yrabryn nalewając sobie roztworu alkoholu i soku z owoców Alteusa do kryształowego kielicha. – zaraz przekonasz się dlaczego. - Mógłbyś mi także nalać, bracie? – spytał Lid’Og patrząc na niego z udawanym uśmiechem. Topornik skinął głową i nalał napoju do drugiego kielicha i podał go siedzącemu. – Dziękuje. Tymczasem promień był już za połową drogi. - Czemu trwa to tak długo? – spytał zmęczonym głosem Rejkanut dopijając ostatni łyk bordowego napoju z kielicha. - Żebyś się głupio pytał! – odpowiedzieli w jednym momencie Alef i Taw, którzy jak zawsze stali obok siebie w identycznych pozycjach. Żniwiarz tylko westchnął ciężko, po czym podszedł do stolika, na którym stała butelka z nalewką i wlał sobie kolejny kielich, który chciał podać Cajadowi, lecz ten odmówił przyjęcia. Rejkanut wzruszył ramionami i podał go Otarusowi, który to przyjął napitek. Ze’ew pokazał gestem, że też jest chętny, na co stojący przy stoliku przewrócił oczami i nalał napoju do kolejnego naczynia. - Zaczyna się. – rzekł obojętnie Cajad nawet nie patrząc w kierunku planety, albowiem znał cały przebieg aż za dobrze. Wszyscy podeszli do balustrady aby mieć jak najlepszy widok na całe przedstawienie. Wtedy to też promienie dotarły do powierzchni wywołując wykwit światła porównywalny z supernową, a po świecie rozeszła się potrójna fala czystej energii. Sekundy później od punktu uderzenia zaczęły rozchodzić się jakby błękitne płomienie, które wkrótce ogarnęły cały glob i zaczęły powracać po cieniutkiej, jak się z tej perspektywy wydawała nitce energii oplątując się wokół niej i mknąc w stronę księżyca dużo szybciej, niż zrobiły to promienie. Następnie cały świat przed nimi zaczął się zmieniać, tam, gdzie płomienie uchyliły nieco powierzchni widać było rozgrzaną do czerwoności powierzchnię. Z każdą chwilą odsłaniane było coraz więcej planety, a błękitne płomienie zaczynały przygasać. *** - Mistrzu, widzisz to? – spytał Ohew gdy zaczęła ich otaczać dzika energia, która formowała się od wpływem artefaktów w różne obrazy. - Droga Mleczna, Andromeda, Obłok Magellana … - rzekł w uniesieniu Mikhaln patrząc na to co się przed nim ukazywało. Z centr tych trzech galaktyk nagle wystrzeliły strumienie światła, które spotkały się gdzieś w przestrzeni między sobą, by następnie zacząć przemieszczać się w kierunku Drogi Mlecznej. Gdy już były na jej granicy, widok wyśrodkował się na jej centrum, a trzy promienie złączyły się w punkcie w jego pobliżu. Następnie widok zmienił się. Teraz przed patrzącymi znajdował się układ planetarny, lecz po kilku sekundach wszystko zakrył obraz zdewastowanej planety. - Niemożliwe. – rzekł z niedowierzaniem Ohew. – Klucz do zwycięstwa był zawsze pod naszym nosem? - Dokładnie tak, bracie… - odpowiedział równie zmieszany Vedrtal. - Ahhh… - uniósł się w zachwycie Mikhaln. – Poszło dużo łatwiej niż się spodziewałem… Liczyłem, że Chęć zemsty nie zaślepi cię tak bardzo… Mistrzu… - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nieukrywaną wyższością. - Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi? – spytał Vedrtal głosem pełnym zdziwienia. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, lecz zamiast niej mag zaczął inkantację przypominającą bardziej świergot owadów przetykany chrzęstem metalu, niż mowę. Z każdym dźwiękiem wirująca wokół nich przybierała coraz bardziej czerwony kolor jednocześnie paraliżując członków Konklawe. Ciało czerwonowłosego też zaczęło się zmieniać, jakby spalane duchowym ogniem odsłaniało prawdziwego oblicze humanoidalnej maszyny zbudowanej z dziwnego, czarnego metalu po którym pełgały krwistoczerwone płomienie. Jeden gest istoty uformował z energii węże, które rzuciły się na wymęczonych Tkaczy Przeznaczenia, których bezlitośnie wymordowały. - Jestem narzędziem woli Szaz’Nareh. – zaczęła mechaniczna istota. – A wy przez swą ślepotę pomożecie mi go sprowadzić do tego marnego wszechświata… Po jego słowach energia zaczęła oplatać sparaliżowanych Ludzi Czystej Krwi. Poczuli, jak ich świadomość spychana jest gdzieś w kąt przez wolę Ostatecznej Inteligencji, a ciała przestają być im posłuszne. Stali się marionetkami Wroga Wszystkiego Co Istnieje. *** Z tarasu było widać nagłą, czerwoną łunę na powierzchni księżyca, na co Członkowie Konklawe nie zostali obojętni. - Co się tam dzieje? – spytał Chedwa. - Nie mam pojęcia… - odpowiedział Otarus marszcząc brwi. – Chyba powinniśmy to sprawdzić. - Nie bracia… - odezwał się klęczący i trzymający się za głowę Cajad. – Jest za późno… Myślałem… Ja… miałem nadzieje, że… Być może tym razem będzie inaczej... – każde kolejne słowo sprawiało mu nieukrywany ból zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny. - Tym razem? – podszedł do niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami Yrabryn. – Ile nam nie powiedziałeś? CO UKRYWASZ!? – wraz z ostatnimi słowami chwycił Wyrocznię za wyrostki kostne na czaszce i odciągnął go w tył. - ZOSTAW GO! – krzyknął Ze’ew doskakując go Topornika. - Jak dzieci… - wszyscy nagle uspokoili się słysząc głos Pustki, który to pojawił się przy portalu. Po chwili znajdowania się w swej cienistej postaci przybrał jednak formę człowieka o anorektycznej budowie ubranego w powłóczystą, czarną szatę z rękawami. – Pozwólcie, że stanę w jego obronie… - Tłumacz zatem. – rzekł obojętnie Lid’Og nie wstając z fotela. - Bardzo możliwe, że nasz nowy znajomy nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. – mówiąc to podszedł do stolika i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość kryształowej butelki. – Lecz nie to jest najważniejsze. Chciałbym bardziej was przestrzec przed tym, że jego wpływ może być… No cóż, zgubny dla nas wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla tego wszechświata. - A trochę krócej? – warknął Yrabryn puszczając dosyć brutalnie Cajada, na co Ze’ew zareagował wyszczerzeniem kłów niczym wilk szykujący się do walki. - Ehh… Dobra! – Pustka rzekł z irytacją. – Jeśli ten „mag” będzie podsycał chęć zemsty naszego kochanego Mistrza, to w konsekwencji mogą wpuścić do naszego świata coś… Czego bardzo byśmy tu nie chceli. - A masz jakiś pomysł jak temu zapobiec? – spytał Alef, lub Taw. - Oczywiście! – Pustka wyszczerzył się szaleńczo. – Otóż jakiś czas temu, Rejkaanut mi świadkiem, wybrałem się na małą podróż krajoznawczą po Ziemi. Przy okazji, we współpracy z Cajadem i Lid‘Ogiem, bez zgody tego drugiego, pierwszego zresztą też, stworzyłem coś, co może przemówić Vedrtalowi do rozsądku, a w ostateczności będzie w stanie pomóc w przegnaniu wszelkich nieproszonych gości. - Cóż to takiego? – spytał zaciekawiony Chedwa. – Broń? - Nieee… Osobiście preferuje określać „to” mianem „ostatniej nadziei” – rzekł przedwieczny robiąc rozbrajającą minę. – Problem polega na tym, że nie znam jej dokładnej lokalizacji. Jednakże dla was nie powinno to stanowić problemu. - W jakim sensie? – spytał Łowca. – Chyba nie zamierzasz kazać NAM tego twojego czegoś szukać? - Właściwie to… Nie. – odpowiedział Pustka unosząc Plec wskazujący prawej dłoni. – Miałem nadzieje, że sami to zaproponujecie. - Ceną jest istnienie tego wszystkiego? – spytał Chedwa wskazując otwartymi ramionami na gwiazdy i umarłą planetę za nimi. - Tak, a nawet więcej… - odpowiedział nieco oschle przedwieczny. – Więc jak? Piszecie się na to? - Ja mogę. – rzekł z zadziornym uśmiechem Chedwa występując kilka kroków do przodu. - Pomogę młodemu. – zgłosił się także Ze’ew. - Ah! Wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na was liczyć. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Pustka składając dłonie jak do modlitwy. - My w tym czasie będziemy doglądać, czy aby Mistrz nie ma w najbliższej przyszłości zamiaru zniszczyć wszechrzeczy. – głos Vulausa wydał się napełniony wewnętrzną radością. – Jesteście z nami bracia? - Jak zawsze, przyjacielu. – odpowiedział Otarus, a pozostali przytaknęli. – Obowiązek ponad podziały! Vulaus uśmiechnął się widząc aprobatę swych braci, nawet Rejkanut wydał mu się zadowolony z tego, że dzieje się coś nowego. Rozdział VI W sali obrad znajdowało się dziesięć osób licząc Mikhalna. Wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie na rozpoczęcie narady, którą wstrzymywano dopóki nie będą obecni wszyscy. - Gdzież oni są? – spytał w końcu Ohew z irytacją w głosie. – Powinni przyjść już kilka godzin temu! - To nie powiedziałem wam, że udali się zbadać anomalię na Ziemi? – odpowiedział spokojnie Vulaus przechylając głowę. Cajad opowiedział mu bowiem o tajemniczej ciemność w miejscu Wieży Maga – Ojć, chyba pamięć mi już nie służy… - dodał robiąc smętną minę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, a Otarus mrugnął porozumiewawczo i rzekł z udawaną złością: - Teraz?! Nie mogli pójść gdy zdobylibyśmy artefakt? – Anioł podszedł do Kronikarza, który zerknął ukradkiem na czerwonowłosego i ujrzał na jego obliczu niepokój utrzymujący się przez ułamek sekundy, za krótko dla zwykłego człowieka, aby to zauważyć, lecz wystarczająco dla Wypełniającego Przeznaczenie. - Najwyraźniej uznali, że anomalia jest zbyt niebezpieczna, lub jak to określił Lid’Og, interesująca, aby odwlekać jej zbadanie. – Vulaus splótł dłonie za plecami i zrobił kilka kroków wokół zgromadzonych. – zapewniam was jednak, że przy obecnym składzie poradzimy sobie. - Racja, ich po prostu ominie chwała. – przytaknął Yrabryn uśmiechając się krzywo. - Ehh mniejsza o nich… - sapnął w końcu Vedrtal. – Zacznijmy w końcu. Jak już zapewne wiecie cel naszych poszukiwań znajduje się na naszym świecie macierzystym… Obecnie kontrolowanym przez hordy demonów… Wszyscy zwiesili głowy jako znak pamięci tamtej porażki w wyniku której zginęły miliardy obywateli i tysiące członków Lawan Ur walczących w ich obronie. - Bracia! – rzekł po pauzie bibliotekarz z werwą godną młodego rekruta. – Oto nadszedł dzień, w którym powrócimy do naszego domu jako Anioły Zagłady! Sprowadzimy śmierć i zniszczenie pomiotom Upadłego i pozostawimy tylko trupy! - Zemsta! Zwycięstwo lub śmierć! – odpowiedzieli zebrani uderzając prawymi pięściami w lewe piersi. – Niech żaden nie ocaleje! Dawny mistrz uśmiechnął się po czym rozkazał: - A teraz obudźcie wojowników śpiących w Ksarketin, włącznie z Almotijim. - Mistrzu, nie sądzę, aby Budzienie naszych poległych braci było konieczne przy tej kampanii. – wtrącił się Vulaus podchodząc do mistrza. – Poza tym to bardzo ryzykowne ze względu na samą ich nieustępliwość i brak strachu… Mogą po prostu poginąć. - Sugerujesz odebranie poległym szansy na zemstę i chwałę? – spytał aroganckim tonem Mikhaln przechylając głowę i podchodząc do kronikarza. – Mistrz wyraził się chyba jasno. - Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie, psie?! – warknął Yrabryn stając po prawej stronie Vulausa. – Słyszeliśmy polecenie dostatecznie dobrze. - Yrabrynie, poradziłbym sobie… - westchnął Kronikarz przewracając oczami. - Com powiedział, powiedziałem – rzekł sucho Vedrtal. – I tak ma być. - Dobrze, mistrzu. – Wypełniający Przeznaczenie ukłonił się lekko i gdy dołączył do czekających przy portalu Anioła i Rzeźnika szepnął tak, aby tylko oni to usłyszeli. – Zabierzcie koronę. *** Tymczasem gdzieś na ziemi Ze’ew stał na dachu wieżowca przyglądając się przez lornetkę celowi. Była to młoda ludzka kobieta zdradzająca jednak przeważające cechy Czystej Krwi. Była wyższa od otaczających ją Homo Sapiens, lecz i tak niska jak na pradawne standardy, jej czaszka była nieco wydłużona, co jednak kamuflowały długie ciemnobrązowe włosy. Jej twarz również wyróżniała się spośród otaczających swymi ostrymi rysami. Najbardziej jednak wyróżniały ją oczy, które zmieniały swój kolor w zależności od oświetlenia i kąta patrzenia od jasnoniebieskich po zielono-brązowe. Ubrana była w białą sukienkę z koronkowymi wykończeniami sięgającą do kolan. - Namierzyłeś? – spytał Lid’Og składając karabin i sprawdzając zawartość ampułek z środkiem usypiającym. – Jakby co, to mamy trzy strzały. - Tak, cel przemieszcza się w kierunku parku. – odparł Łowca szczerząc wilcze kły. – Młody, chcesz popatrzeć? - A czemu nie? – odpowiedział Chedwa przyjmując lornetkę od starszego kolegi. Szybko wyłapał z tłumu ich cel i wyostrzył obraz na detalach jednocześnie uśmiechając się niecnie. – Po co ten karabin? - Żeby ją uśpić. – odpowiedział Genetyk beznamiętnie. - A bardziej cywilizowanie by się nie dało? – spytał Chedwa nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety. - Na przykład jak? – spytał Lid’Og głosem osoby naprawdę zmęczonej życiem i dał karabin Ze’ewowi. – Taka procedura towarzyszy Lawan Ur od niepamiętnych czasów. - Strzelaliście w ludzi na ulicy z karabinu na strzałki z środkiem usypiającym? – nie ustępował z pytaniami. – A potem się dziwicie, że nikt wam nie ufa… - No bez przesady! – powiedział Ze’ew przymierzając się do strzału. – W bardziej cywilizowanych czasach podchodziliśmy delikwenta od tyłu i wbijaliśmy mu strzykawkę w kark, a potem zaciągaliśmy do transportu. - Więc czemu nie zrobić tak teraz? – po tych słowach Chedwa przesunął się tak aby zasłonić towarzyszowi linię strzału. – Byłoby prościej niż potem przebijać się przez tłum gawiedzi. - W sumie. – warknął Łowca, gdy już któryś raz Młody niby przypadkiem stuknął ramieniem w lufę karabinu. – Tylko, że teraz jest się trudno wtopić w tłum. Słysząc te słowa Chedwa i Lid’og spojrzeli na ubranego w lekki pancerz i obwieszonego trofeami myśliwego jak na kogoś, kto stwierdził oczywisty fakt myśląc, że zdradza tajemnicę wszechświata. - Tak naprawdę to ty, młody nie wyróżniasz się tak bardzo… - stwierdził Lid’og wskazując ubranego w wielobarwny płaszcz zapięty na klatce piersiowej, skórzane buty, białe spodnie i takież same rękawiczki Chedwę. – Mógłbyś tam pójść i załatwić to w miarę cicho, a w razie czego użyjesz Oka. - Bardzo chętnie! – odpowiedział uradowany. – Tylko dajcie mi jedną strzałkę i wszystko załatwię. Genetyk tylko uśmiechnął się nieco nikczemnie, po czym wziął jedną strzałkę, przyjrzał się jej, potem zerknął na Chedwę i od niechcenia mu ją rzucił. Pocisk poleciał lekkim łukiem koziołkując w stronę Fioletowookiego, który to wyciągnął dłoń, aby go złapać. Niemal mu się udało, lecz igła okazała się być o kilka milimetrów zbyt długa, przez co wbiła się w jego kciuk. Trafiony tylko otworzył pięść aby zobaczyć co się stało, następnie spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Lid’Oga, a potem powtórnie na strzałkę i upadł ciężko na beton. - Niesamowite… - rzekł spokojnie Gentyk. - Rzeczywiście. Myślałem, że jest dużo zręczniejszy. – przytaknął Ze’ew kucając nad nieprzytomnym. - Nie, bardziej mi chodziło o to, że tak wspaniała kobieta jak jego matka wydała na świat takiego debila… - w głosie Lid’Og można było wyczuć niesamowite niedowierzanie połączone z szokiem. – Wydawało mi się, że ktoś taki jak on wyczuje podstęp… - Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? – Łowca wytrzeszczył tylko oczy. – Nie sądziłem, że jest jeszcze w tobie coś z żartownisia. Na te słowa Genetyk tylko uśmiechnął się serdecznie i wyciągnął otwartą prawą dłoń na wysokość swej twarz, co też uczynił Ze’ew po czym obaj przybili piątkę, a Łowca rzucił z uśmiechem: - Jak za starych czasów, przyjacielu? - Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. – odpowiedział wstając i przeciągając się niczym stary kocur. – A teraz zabierzmy naszego kolegę w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Jego towarzysz tylko przytaknął i podawszy karabin Lid’Ogowi zarzucił sobie nieprzytomnego Chedwę na ramię, a potem obaj zeszli do apartamentu na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca, gdzie to urządzili sobie bazę wypadową. Oprócz rozstawionej na środku salonu aparatury nasłuchowej nie ingerowali jednak w cały wystrój tego miejsca. Ze’ew bezceremonialnie rzucił młodego na kanapę i zapytał genetyka: - Za ile się obudzi? – jednocześnie zabrał od przyjaciela karabin i pozostałe dwie strzałki. - Przy takiej dawce, to za godzinę, góra dwie. – odpowiedział tamten podchodząc do okna, wyczuł jednak na sobie pełen wyrzutu wzrok Łowcy, przez co odwrócił się i dodał. –Myślałem, że złapie! Nie patrz tak na mnie! - Jemu to tłumacz, straciliśmy dwie godziny polowania. – Ze’ew ze zrezygnowaniem załadował pocisk do komory. – Musimy czekać, aż się obudzi. - Czemu? I skąd nagle ten wyrzut, wydawałeś się radosny. – zapytał Lid’Og. - Bo byłem, dopóki mi nie powiedziałeś ile trwa działanie tego badziewia. – powiedział wskazując lewą ręką na śpiącego Chedwę. – Poza tym nawet jakbym ustrzelił naszą ptaszynę, to ktoś musiałby się po nią pofatygować, a ty, no cóż, zbyt rzucałbyś się w oczy… - Co masz na myśli? – Spytał genetyk, a Łowca tylko wskazał na jego powłóczystą szatę z bufiastymi rękawami. – Nie rozumiem, gdy ostatnio tu byłem, to dużo osób było tak ubranych… - A kiedy to było, przyjacielu? – nie ustępował ze swego zdania. - Nooo… Trzysta, czterysta lat temu? – odpowiedział Członek Konklawe wzruszając ramionami, a jego towarzysz tylko westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. - Czyli musimy poczekać, aż się obudzi… - podsumował Ze’ew opadając ciężko na fotel i włączając telewizor. – Przy okazji możemy trochę lepiej poznać ich kulturę. Co ty na to? - Może być. – odpowiedział Lid’Og siadając na fotelu obok. *** Siedem olbrzymich okrętów przypominających sześcioskrzydłe orły wyszło z tyleż samu portali. Każdemu z nich towarzyszyło trzy okręty przypominające uskrzydlone skarabeusze, a tym z kolei dziewięć uskrzydlonych dysków. Cała współczesna flota Konklawe sunęła majestatycznie kierunku swej rodzinnej planety, gotowa oczyścić ją z demonicznej infekcji, która trawiła jej powierzchnię od tysiącleci. Ludzie powrócili w porze cyklu, w którym wszystkie trzy księżyce znajdowały się bardzo blisko siebie, przez co pola ostrzału znajdujących się nań starożytnych dział pokrywały się. Był to zamierzony manewr mający pokazać, że Lawa nur, Biały Blask, jeszcze nie zagasł przytłumiony wszechogarniającą ciemnością i złem. Trzy Neszery lecące na szpicy rozdzieliły się i wraz z jednostkami eskorty poleciały w stronę księżyców, a ich dowódcami byli kolejno: Otarus, Rejkanut oraz Yrabryn. Pierwszy miał uderzyć na Jareacha, najmniejszy z satelitów, drugi na Mof’eja, największego i najciężej obwarowanego za czasów Wielkiej Wojny, natomiast trzeci miał oczyścić Sahar, czyli ostatni z tria satelitów. Prawdopodobnie byty zamieszkujące te ciała niebieskie nawet nie podejrzewały, że obecna sytuacja może kiedykolwiek nastąpić, toteż nie były w najmniejszym nawet stopniu przygotowane do obrony, a od mileniów nie używane działa zdążyły popaść w ruinę i były niezdatne do użytku. - Rozpocząć ostrzał gdy tylko znajdziecie się w zasięgu. – rzekł spokojnie Vulaus patrząc na holograficzną projekcje pola walki. Znajdował się teraz na mostku okrętu flagowego Konklawe, Anu, gdzie dowodził postępem inwazji pod nadzorem Vedertala. – Szamasz, dwanaście stopni w lewo, trzy w górę, za osiemdziesiąt dziewięć sekund aktywuj Zagłuszacz Między wymiarowy, celuj w równik. - Tak też się stanie. – odpowiedział Otarus dowodzący owym okrętem. – Szamasz bez odbioru. - Ea, skoryguj kurs o osiemnaście i czterdzieści siedem sześćdziesiątych stopnia w górę, gdy będziesz na niskiej orbicie, wyeliminuj wszelki opór. – Mówić to Kronikarz zmienił kont projekcji tak, aby był w stanie dojrzeć więcej szczegółów. – Radziłbym ci się pospieszyć, cztery działa są nadal sprawne. - Tym razem nic mnie nie powstrzyma. – syknął Rejkanut. - Może nie licząc strumienia promieniowania podczerwonego o takim natężeniu, że jest w stanie wypalić ślad w czasoprzestrzeni. ''– Dorzucił jak zwykle sakastycznym tonem Pustka. - Ea bez odbioru. – zakończył Żniwiarz po czym zwiększył moc silników. - Bel, zachowaj kurs, nie masz żadnych zagrożeń od strony księżyca. – Rzekł Vulaus obracając w dłoni hologram przedstawiający Sahara. – Wykrywam liczny sygnatury przeciwników zgromadzone w sześciu punktach, masz zamiar schodzić na powierzchnię? - Nie widzę takiej potrzeby, wypalę ich z kosmosu. – rzekł ostro jak zawsze Yrabryn. – Wolę zachować siły na następne starcia. Bel bez odbioru. Vulaus spojrzał na Vedrtala, a ten tylko skinął głową. - Sin, Isztar, Raman formuj klin przed nami, lecimy na planetę. – rzucił szybki rozkaz jednocześnie wyznaczając kurs dla swego okrętu. - Przyjąłem, proszę o pozwolenie na zajecie miejsca na szpicy. – odpowiedział Ohew, który dzielił mostek z Mikhalnem. - Masz pozwolenie. – odpowiedział Kronikarz nie chcąc wszczynać niepotrzebnej kłótni z przyjacielem. – Sin, lewa flanka, Raman prawa. - To będzie ciężka przeprawa. – skomentował Cajad dowodzący Sinem. – Nie widzę żadnej drogi nie zakończonej nieopisanym przelewem krwi… - Będzie wysnuwał swe mądrości na orbicie, teraz nie ma czasu. – uciął krótko Vulaus. – Raman, oczekuje potwierdzenia rozkazu. - Przyjęliśmy, zmieniamy kurs na zgodny z manewrem siedemnaście dwadzieścia sześć. – odpowiedział Alef, lub Taw. – Bez odbioru. - Do wszystkich, zaczynamy! – rzekł Kronikarz operając się na krawędzi dwunastokątnego stołu, nad którym wisiała w przestrzeni projekcja holograficzna. Otarus znajdując się na mostku Szamasza wykonał kilka gestów i rzucił krótkie rozkazy do cybernetycznej załogi, a okręt i jednostki eskorty wykonał odpowiedni manewr otaczając satelitę. Kolejny gest rozpoczął bombardowanie największych skupisk zaskoczonych demonów. Nie dane im jednak było spokojnie odejść do piekła, gdyż tuż przed falą plazmy, przez powierzchnię przetoczył się impuls Zagłuszacza Międzywymiarowego, który zniszczył esencje bestii, plazma natomiast zmiotła wszelkie ślady ich nic nie wartej cywilizacji. Anioł uśmiechnął się lekko, zadowolony, że może w końcu zakończyć swą służbę. Tymczasem Rejkanut nie miał zamiaru marnować takiego skupiska potężnych dusz i zamiast rozpocząć ostrzał uwolnił z więzienia swego ciała Pustkę, który z nierzeczywistym wyciem słyszanym w umysłach wszystkich istot w promieniu setek lat świetlnych pomknął ku powierzchni satelity przypominając czarną smugę odcinającą się nawet na tle kosmosu. Gdy zetknął się z powierzchnią rozszedł się we wszystkich kierunkach pod postacią smug całkowicie czarnego dymu, lub mgły. Nie minęło ledwo kilka sekund, a Pustka wypełnił powierzchnię księżyca tworząc kilkukilometrowej grubości warstwę czystej ciemności upodabniająca księżyc do czarnej dziury. Szanse przeżycia na obu tych ciałach w tym momencie były równe. Pustka pozostał tam jeszcze kilka minut, po czym na powrót dostał się na pokład Ey pozostawiając po sobie sterylnie czysty glob. Yrabryn z kolei postąpił tak samo jak Otarus, tylko dużo szybciej i typowo dla siebie wypalając całą powierzchnię, zamiast tylko określonych wrogich pozycji. W konsekwencji zostawiając za sobą pokrytą kraterami sferę. Atak błyskawiczny przebiegał bez zarzutów. *** Tymczasem na Ziemi Chedwa powoli wybudzał się z uśpienia. Najpierw wróciło ogólne czucie i świadomość, a po kilku minutach kontrola nad ciałem. Najmłodszy członek Konklawe otworzył leniwie oczy, przeciągnął się i rozejrzał. Pierwszym co przykuło jego uwagę byli jego towarzysze z uwagą śledzący program informacyjny wyświetlany na ekranie prymitywnego jednokierunkowego komunikatora audiowizualnego. - Co robicie? – spytał zasłaniając usta przed ziewnięciem, a następnie wstając z kanapy. - Nie możemy wyjść z podziwu jak ta rasa przesiąknięta jest niezliczonymi ideologiami wzajemnie się zwalczającymi i pragnącymi dojść do władzy. – odpowiedział Lid’Og przeczesując sobie włosy dłonią. – Tyle tysięcy lat nauczania, kierowania, ingerencji… A oni i tak kłócą się czuja racja jest ważniejsza. Chedwa spojrzał na ekran, na którym wyświetlony był przekaz z jakiegoś zgromadzenia ludzi niosących różnorakie flagi i tablice z wypisanymi nań hasłami przewodnimi. W tle prezenter komentował całą sytuację jako najważniejsze wydarzenie dekady, lub nawet wieku. Człowiek Czystej Krwi nie mógł jednak załapać głównego przesłania. - Ale o co tak właściwie chodzi? – spytał w końcu. - Też chcielibyśmy wiedzieć. – rzekł zrezygnowany Ze’ew wstając z fotela i idąc w kierunku opartego o ścianę karabinu snajperskiego. – Ale mniejsza o to, miałeś się czymś zająć, czyż nie? – spytał wyjmując pocisk i podając go Chedwie na otwartej dłoni. - Tak, tak, tylko, gdzie jest cel? – spytał Młody biorąc nad wyraz ostrożnie zatrutą strzałkę. - Siedzi na ławce w parku. – odpowiedział łowca uśmiechając się krzywo. – Może uda ci się rozegrać to romantycznie. – mówiąc to zaczął kołysać głową w rytm jakieś starej melodii. - Tylko nie strzelajcie, gdy będę w pobliżu, dobra? – chciał upewnić się Chedwa, gdy odszedł już w kierunku drzwi. - Tia… niech będzie. – rzucił na odchodne Łowca, po czym spojrzał na Lid’Oga, który to trzymał na swych kolanach burego kota. – Skąd to wziąłeś? - Sam przyszedł. – odpowiedział genetyk, zupełnie jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Dalszego przebiegu rozmowy Błazen Śmierci już nie słyszał, gdyż zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i udał się w kierunku schodów, lecz widząc znaczną masę ludzi tamtędy idących, zdecydował się na windę, do której drzwi znajdowały się po drugiej stronie korytarza patrząc od wejścia do „wynajętego” apartamentu. Gdy tylko drzwi rozsunęły się, jego oczom ukazała się czwórka ludzi, trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, wszyscy ubrani w marynarki i noszący ciemne okulary. Chedwa uśmiechnął się tylko niezręcznie, po czym wszedł do wnętrza windy i wybrał na konsoli parter, a gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, ludzie spojrzeli na Członka Konklawe pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem. - Spokojnie, jestem tylko turystą. – rzucił z uśmiechem milisekundę po przeskanowaniu ich umysłów i ciał. Byli to tajni agenci, nietutejszy, nosili przy sobie małokalibrową broń, byli dobrze wyszkoleni. Nie stanowili wyzwania. Ich zadaniem było zbadanie co się dzieje na najwyższym piętrze budynku, gdyż dostali informacje o UFO. „Pff… wielkie mi rzeczy” pomyślał Chedwa. Teraz jednak postanowili pochodzić nieco za nim. – Państwo też nie wyglądają na tutejszych, skąd jesteście, jeśli wolno wiedzieć? - USA. – odpowiedziała kobieta, lecz jej twarz ani drgnęła. „Muszą popracować nad mimika i wyglądem, bo wyglądają strasznie nienaturalnie” skomentował w myślach. – A Pan? - Jestem z Izraela. – odpowiedział z nieschodzącym uśmiechem, gdyż wydobył z umysłu kobiety, że spędziła w owym kraju dzieciństwo. – Piękny kraj! Ciepło, sucho, wspaniałe zabytki. Tylko trochę niebezpiecznie. - Nie wiem, nigdy tam nie byłam. – skłamała, co z łatwością stwierdził Młody. - Panowie też z USA? – zapytał mężczyzn, na co ci tylko milcząco przytaknęli nie chcąc się zdekonspirować. „Matoły, samym wyglądem się dekonspirują” syknął w myślach. – Ehh… Nie jesteście zbyt rozmowni. – stwierdził w końcu. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami i już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz otworzyły się drzwi windy, przez które wszyscy przeszli. Następnie przez recepcję skierowali się do wyjścia. „Super, wysłali totalnych amatorów” Chedwa przewrócił oczami. - Więc… Czemu państwo za mną idą? – spytał w końcu kobietę, gdy szli już kawałek w miarę pustą ulicą. – Elżbieto Goldblum? - Skąd zna pan moje imię? – spytała zaskoczona agentka, a pozostali sięgnęli po broń. - Ja wiem o was wszystko, amatorzy. – rzekł przejeżdżając otwartą dłonią po włosach, a następnie nadludzko szybko chwycił Elżbietę za szyję jednocześnie stając za nią i przystawiając do jej boku strzałkę z usypiaczem. Sekundy później ludzie na ulicy wyciągnęli pistolety, a z kilku stron nadleciały pociski z karabinów snajperskich, które jednak zniknęły w Polu Fazowym otaczającym Człowieka Czystej Krwi, który tylko zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Jesteście tak żałośni, że aż śmieszni… - Puść ją, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. – rzekł jeden z agentów poważnym tonem, co tylko rozśmieszyło Chedwę. – To ostatnie ostrzeżenie! - A co mi zrobicie? Rozśmieszycie na śmierć? – Ton jego głosu zdradzał nieopisane rozbawienie sytuacją, co tylko rozdrażniło agentów, którzy mieli w końcu przewagę pięćdziesiąt siedem do jednego! – Nie pogniewacie się jeśli sobie teraz pójdę? Hę? Umówiłem się z dziewczyną i nie jest zbyt ładnie spóźniać się na randkę. Niestety nie było reakcji. Na co Członek Konklawe tylko westchnął i wbił kobiecie strzałkę w bok, przez co ta natychmiastowo straciła przytomność. Odrzucił zatem ją na bok i nim ktokolwiek zareagował ogłuszył pozostałych agentów szybkimi ciosami w skronie, aby następnie aktywował Wszechwidzące Oko i wymazał z pamięci pozostałych wszelkie dane o ich misji zastępując je planami turystycznymi i innymi głupotami. Wyciągnął także z kabur dwa Paralizatory Neuronowe, w które wyposażył się na czas misji i uciszył snajperów na dachach, po czym oddalił się w kierunku parku ukrywając się przed percepcją ludzi. Usłyszał tylko w tle jak jakaś kobieta krzyczy aby wezwano pogotowie. Park znajdował się ulicę dalej. Chedwa wszedł doń wolnym krokiem podziwiając rozłożyste drzewa i odlatujące spod nóg ptaki. Po wybrukowanych chodnikach z rzadka można było spotkać ludzi, patrzących na Człowieka Czystej Krwi z ciekawością i strachem, nie dziwił im się, sam by się tak zachowywał gdyby był na ich miejscu. Trochę zajęło mu odszukanie celu, lecz w końcu ją znalazł siedzącą na ławce z założonymi nogami, czytającą książkę. Z tej odległości była dużo bardziej urocza niż widziana przez lornetkę. Członek Konklawe usiadł powoli na skraju ławki układając w głowie plan działania, nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z kobietą tego pokroju, co nieco go stremowało. „Chedwa, weź się w garść! Nie bałeś się Syreljańskiej Hydry, a dziewczyny się boisz!?” próbował zmotywować się w myślach, po czym delikatnie przysunął się nieco bliżej. Teraz zauważył, że kobieta miała w uszach słuchawki i zaczytała się tak bardzo, że nawet nie spostrzegła jego przybycia. No nic. - Co czytasz? – spytał w końcu jednocześnie szturchając ją lekko w ramie. - Słucham? – spytała jakby wyrwana z transu wyciągając słuchawkę i patrząc na Chedwę, którego widok nieco ją zmieszał, żeby nie powiedzieć zszokował. - Pytałem co czytasz. – powtórzył Członek Konklawe uśmiechając się serdecznie. - Emm… - spojrzała szybko na okładkę, jakby upewniając się po czym odpowiedziała. – Zbiór wierszy, różnych autorów. - Mogę zobaczyć? – spytał członek Konklawe, na co kobieta odpowiedziała twierdząco. Wziął zatem od niej książkę i zaczął czytać. Wojna. Poświęcenie. Miłość. Patriotyzm. Blablabla… - Niezłe, ale czytałem lepsze. – powiedział w końcu ściągając usta. - Oh, doprawdy? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna odbierając książkę, zupełnie jakby zapomniała o strachu przed nieznanym, po czym dodała nieco oburzonym głosem. – Na przykład co takiego? - Na przykład… - Chedwa zamyślił się na chwilę dosyć długą, aby rozmówczyni nabrała wystarczającej pewności do wyśmiania pychy nieznajomego. Gdy już otworzyła usta, Członek Konklawe przemówił . – Na przykład „Zguba Oteronu”, „Hańba Anioła” czy „Ten, który widzi wszystko”. - Wymyśliłeś te tytuły na poczekaniu, prawda? – spytała robiąc minę w stylu ‘takie coś nawet nie istnieje”. - Gdzież bym śmiał okłamywać tak piękną kobietę! – chciał się bronić Chedwa, ale zdał sobie sprawę z podstawowego błędu jaki popełnił. – Znaczy… Emmm. No… - HA! Nie ze mną te numery! – dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie, po czym spojrzała z nieukrywaną wyższością na Człowieka Czystej Krwi po czym niemal na niego krzycząc powiedziała – Myślisz, że jesteś niewiadomo kim i kilkoma słowami mnie oczarujesz do tego stopnia, iż zakocham się w tobie ślepo, żebyś mógł mnie wykorzystać wszyscy-wiemy-jak i zostawić z niechcianym dzieckiem!? KIM TY W OGÓLE JESTEŚ!? Chedwie autentycznie opadła szczęka, nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej reakcji pełnej skrajnie negatywnych emocji. Nagle cały plan trafił szlag i musiał teraz improwizować, żeby zachować twarz oraz wykonać zadanie. Pierwsze jednak ważniejsze, no bo jak by to wyglądało, że ktoś taki jak ON dostał zjebkę od byle kobiety, nie ważne jak niezwykłej. Męska duma domagała się pomsty! - Jestem Chdwa, pierwszy i jedyny syn Vulausa i Ra’aji, członek Lawan Ur, później Konklawe Ludzi Czystej Krwi na Wygnaniu. Od tysięcy lat utrzymuje Ojca i innych ocalałych od załamania psychicznego, samemu ukrywając wszystkie negatywne emocje. – Członek Konklawe również wstał i stanął przed zaskoczoną dziewczyną, która ledwo sięgała mu do piersi. Kontynuował głosem w którym narastał gniew. – Mimo, że pamiętam każdy szczegół dnia, w którym straciłem matkę, gdy mój Ojciec niemal zginął w mej obronie. Pamiętam upadek mojej ojczyzny, śmierć przyjaciół, znajomych, wszystkich, których darzyłem uczuciem. – Jego głos zaczął się łamać, a do oczu napłynęły łzy, lecz ciągle patrzył rozmówczyni w oczy. Jej złość ustąpiła miejsca współczuciu i żalowi, oraz nieco strachowi. – Widziałem to wszystko, gdy byłem jeszcze ledwo dzieckiem oderwanym od matczynej piersi, a pamiętam każdy szczegół upadku mego ludu. - Wybacz, nie wiedziałam. – rzekła zmieszanym głosem, a te słowa były pierwszymi, które przyszły jej do głowy, więc niemal natychmiast je wypowiedziała. Teraz myślała nad tym co powinna zrobić. – W pewnym stopniu wiem co czujesz… Od małego nikt mnie nie lubił za moją inność. – mówiąc to przytuliła się do swojej książki i zrobiła najsmutniejszą minę, jaką Chedwa w życiu widział. – Tak poza tym, to mam na imię Ola… Aleksandra, dokładnie rzecz biorąc. Stali tak chwilę w milczeniu, a mijający ich ludzie albo przemykali jak najszybciej, albo robili zdjęcia, jak pewna grupa azjatyckich turystów, która przewinęła się w pewnym momencie doszczętnie psując doniosłość chwili. - Przepraszam bardzo! – krzyknął do wycieczki. – Moglibyście sobie pójść, psujecie wszystko! – Na te słowa azjaci popatrzyli po sobie i w końcu ruszyli z miejsca. Chedwa natomiast kątem oka dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na twarzy Oli, co skłoniło go do zwrócenia się do niej. – Może się przejdziemy? Nie lubię rozgłosu z racji pobytu gdziekolwiek. - Czemu nie? – odpowiedziała i dała Chedwie wziąć się pod rękę. – Przy okazji powiesz mi czego ode mnie chcesz… - to zdanie już wyszeptała. - No dobrze, ale nie obiecuje, że mi uwierzysz. – odpowiedział - Uwierzyłam w to kim jesteś, więc po prostu mi powiedz. – jej głos przybrał nieco władczy, lecz udawany ton. Poszli zatem alejką, a Chedwa tłumaczył jej w skrócie po co jest ona potrzebna Konklawe. Rozdział VII Atak przebiegał sprawnie, aż podejrzanie sprawnie. Vulaus przyglądał się hologramowi podstawiającemu okręty Konklawe wchodzące na wysoką orbitę planety, gdy nagle usłyszał głos Vedrtala. - Czuję ich, zbierają się i gotują do bitwy. – mówiąc to złapał się prawą dłonią za skroń. – coś jest jednak nie tak, czekają na nas na dole. - Niech sobie czekają… – odpowiedział Kronikarz, po czym aktywował komunikator. – Do wszystkich, po zajęciu pozycji rozpocząć ostrzał powierzchni, nie pozostawić żadnego śladu po tych bestiach. - Nie wiem czy to rozsądne, przyjacielu. – odpowiedział Otarus. – Zapewne na to liczą, abyśmy to my zniszczyli swój świat i ostatnią nadzieję. - Co więc proponujesz? – spytał Anioła. - Nie chciałbym przerywać… - wciął się nagle Mikhaln. – Ale mam pytanie. - Mów. – zezwolił Mistrz, gdy Vulaus już miał warknąć na maga, by ten siedział cicho. - Skoro tak łatwo nam teraz idzie, to jak wy właściwie przegraliście? – zapanowała chwilowa konsternacja, która przerwało wycie systemów alarmowych. Wszyscy dowódcy spojrzeli na hologramy przestrzeni wokół nich i ujrzeli gasnące kropki symbolizujące okręty klasy Chatachew oraz unoszące się z powierzchni chmary skrzydlatych bestii ignorujących jakiekolwiek prawa fizyki. - Strzelać bez rozkazu! Nie dopuścić ich do siebie! – krzyknął Opiekun Twierdzy jednocześnie gestami ustalając kursy i cele dla swoich eskortowców. – Bez litości! Sekundy później przez próżnię, w kierunku demonicznej chmary pomknęły z prędkością bliską światłu kule plazmy, a wraz z nimi laserów o takiej mocy, że wypalały swój ślad w tkaninie rzeczywistości zostawiając cienką linię jątrzącą się energią powstającą przy przerwaniu zasłony stworzenia. Te pierwsze rzadko trafiały istoty o tak rozwiniętej percepcji, ale również nie były weń kierowane, albowiem ich celami były osłaniane demonicznej genezy polem siłowym stanowiska artylerii obrony orbitalnej, która strzelała tym samym typem amunicji. Nikt nie zastanawiał się jak demony ją obsługują, było to nieistotne, w tej chwili jedynym celem było ich zniszczenie. Broń promieniowa natomiast wypalała niezliczone bestie nim te jeszcze na dobre nie opuściły atmosfery zadając hordzie znaczne straty. Chatachew mknęły w dół na spotkanie losu, jednocześnie ostrzeliwując powierzchnię i przy zwrotach tnąc chmarę demonów falami grawitacji, które zmieniały ich ciała w płonącą w atmosferze papkę. Wiele okrętów otrzymało bezpośrednie trafienia i kończyło istnienie w małej supernowej powstałej z powodu zniszczenia generatora. Idealnie współgrały jednak z niszczycielami typu Kanaf, które rozrywały rzeczywistość w sercu chmary nadlatujących bestii odsyłając je do Pustki. Jeden z niszczycieli nie przewidział zmiany kierunku lotu kilku większych demonów i wpadł prosto w nie, pozwalając, aby zaczęły niszczyć jego pancerz. Próbował jakoś je z siebie zrzucić jednocześnie prowadząc ostrzał, lecz próby spełzły na niczym i demony zerwały prawe skrzydło pojazdu posyłając go ku powierzchni, lecz walka nie była dla niego skończona! Systemy kontrolne starały się namierzyć największe skupisko bestii na powierzchni i tam skierować tor lotu. Zauważywszy to, pomioty Upadłego coraz liczniej oklejały kadłub i rwały pancerz, było jednak za późno i niczym spadający z nieba anioł, w ogniu i dymie przebił się przez czarne chmury i runął na wypalone ruiny zaludnione przez kopytne stwory, które widząc to, myślały, że zaczyna się desant i pełne bitewnego zapału opuściły osłony. Wielkie było ich zdziwienie, gdy skryty w płaszczu płomieni pojazd zamiast zwalniać przed lądowaniem, tylko przyspieszył i uderzył w samym centrum ruin inicjując oślepiającą eksplozję, która oświetliła wszystko w promieniu setek kilometrów, by następnie zniszczyć to w fali czystej energii, przed którą nic nie chroniło. - Rozpocząć desant! – krzyknął Vulaus próbując przebić się głosem ponad zawodzenie alarmów i raportów. – Szamasz, Raman i Isztar, pierwsza fala! - Z przyjemnością wykoszę nieco demonów! – syknął z radości Ohew wyciągając miecz. – Magu, będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć pokaz najlepszych umiejętności… - Ohew, ty zostajesz na okręcie i przejmujesz obowiązek osłony ogniowej sił inwazyjnych. – Gdy wydawał ten rozkaz on, oraz Vedrtal otrzymali meldunek od Lid’Oga, w którym to zamieścił informacje o tym, że Odkryli coś, co może zmienić bieg historii, oraz, że Ze’ew wybrał się sprawdzić anomalię i nie wrócił, a w okolicy pojawiły się liczne sygnatury odpowiadające Pomiotom Upadłego. – Zmiana planów. Leć na ziemię. - Czemu? – spytał z wyraźnym wyrzutem. - Ze’ew może być zagrożony, a wraz z nim Lid’Og i Chedwa. – odpowiedział Bibliotekarz czytając myśli Vulausa. – Leć, i zabierz Mikhalna ze sobą. - Mistrzu… Z całym szacunkiem, wolałbym, aby to Yrabryn towarzyszył naszemu bratu. – zaapelował Kronikarz swym typowym, pełnym powagi głosem. – Wolałbym mieć Maga blisko, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Co masz na myśli. – Spytał Bibliotekrz pochodząc nieco bliżej, aby móc wysondować umysł swego ucznia. – Wolisz zostawić go tutaj, aby zabrał chwałę naszemu bratu? - Tutaj nie ma chwały, jest tylko rzeź. – odpowiedział również podchodząc i wbijając swój wzrok w twarz Vedrtala. – Wolę wysłać go na śmierć tutaj, niż ryzykować śmierć naszych braci. Mistrz pochylił lekko głowę, aby po chwili unieść ją z lekkim uśmiechem i rzec: - Niechaj tak będzie. – jego głos stał się nagle zimny jak ciekły azot, przez co Vulaus wiedział już, że musi się pośpieszyć, jeśli plan ma się udać. - Słyszeliście! – zwrócił się do komunikatora. – Wykonać! *** Pole fazowe trzeszczało od energii, jakiej musiało przeciwdziałać w celu ochrony Otarusa podczas wchodzenia w atmosferę. Anioł dostał rozkaz ataku, więc niczym pies gończy samego Boga ruszył na spotkanie losu nie słuchając kłótni, która się wywiązała na orbicie. Ze złożonymi skrzydłami i rękoma ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała spadał z zawrotną prędkością twarzą w kierunku powierzchni, nie napotykając przed sobą jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, lecz na wszelki wypadek oprócz Gwiazdy Zarannej trzymał w zanadrzu Miotacz Przyspieszonej Plazmy. Po kilku sekundach wpadł w warstwę chmur mając przed sobą ścianę płonącego powietrza. Nie sądził nigdy, ze kiedyś powróci w te strony, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. Miewał czasem sny w których stawał do walki z nieskończonymi zastępami trudnych do opisania bestii, lecz zawsze kończyły się one jego śmiercią. Takie też było jego marzenie, zginąć w heroicznej walce, jeden przeciw nieskończonej hordzie, jak prawdziwemu wojownikowi przystało. Gdy wyszedł z chmur ujrzał olbrzymi krater po uderzenie Kanafa oraz wypaloną w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów ziemię. Mentalnie wydał rozkaz desantu i na dnie krateru otworzyło się kilka portali, przez które zaczęli przechodzić pozbawieni twarzy wojownicy, Lochem Ha-Barzel, a wraz z nimi wiele innych cyborgów bojowych oraz stworzone tylko dla wojny bestie. Nagle Anioł wyczuł za sobą obecność skrzydlatych demonów, które prawdopodobnie zeszły z orbity myśląc, że to jest łatwiejszy cel. Pomyliły się i to bardzo. Otarus nie rozkładając skrzydeł odwrócił się i wycelowawszy w najbliższy Pomiot Ciemności pociągnął za spust i kula plazmy w ciągu milisekund wpadła w rozwartą paszczę bestii, by następnie zdezintegrować jej ciało w eksplozji, która spłoszyła pozostałe stwory. Jednak Członek Konklawe ani myślał o puszczeniu ich wolno i wystrzelił w pozostałe powodując serie jasnych rozbłysków. Następnie odwrócił się rozpościerając skrzydła aby wyhamować i poszybować nad ścianą krateru w stronę uszkodzonej przez wybuch wieży, z której to wylewały się fale demonów, przez sekundę chciał poczekać na wsparcie, ale stwierdził, że nie warto i w locie rozpoczął ostrzał wrogich pozycji celując w większe skupiska, które były wysyłane do piekła. Nagle ze szczytu wieży wyleciały trzy demony wyglądające jak płonące czaszki jakichś rogatych zwierząt. Po kilku strzałach okazało się, że te stwory pochłaniają energię niczym pola fazowe, więc Otarus schował swoją broń i nie wytracając prędkości tylko zasłonił się skrzydłem, gdy uderzał w demona. Kilka metrów dalej zdał sobie sprawę, że siła uderzenia rozbiła ciało bestii na kawałki przypominające odłamki szkła. Odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych dwóch w idealnym momencie aby uniknąć trafienia kulami ognia i móc nabrać prędkości przed kolejnym uderzeniem. Nim demon zrozumiał, że jest celem, to Otarus trzymał go już za rogi i prostował nogi, które oparł na czole stwora. Ciało poddało się z trzaskiem podobnym łamanej kości i pękającemu szkłu. Spojrzał szybko na ostatniego i cisnął w niego jednym z rogów, który bił się w czoło bestii, która eksplodowała z nieznanych przyczyn. W tym czasie z podziemi wieży wyszedł większy demon z buławą zamiast lewego przedramienia i z wystającymi z pleców kolcami, na których zawieszone były trofea. Spojrzał on na Otarusa, po czym wykonał grymas podobny do uśmiechu. Nie trzeba było tego tłumaczyć, Anioł runął z nieba i wbił szklany róg w czaszkę demona nim ten zdążył nawet zareagować. Pomioty nie wiedziały co się właśnie stało i stały tylko oniemiałe, gdy nagle ozwał się ostrzał wojsk Lawan Ur, które to bez litości tępiły wszystko co Piekielne. Natomiast Anioł gołymi pięściami masakrował pomniejsze bestie nie okazując litości. Gdy byli już kilka kilometrów od murów, to artyleria Szachor Geszem rozpoczęła swój niezwykle precyzyjny koncert przygwożdżając obrońców i uniemożliwiając im kontrostrzał. Pozwoliło to wojskom szturmowym podejść wystarczająco blisko, by Rowe Calafim byli w stanie skutecznie razić najniższe partie umocnień błyskawicami, które może nie wyrządzały większej krzywdy demonom, ale rozpraszały je na dość długo, aby Klawim zdołali wskoczyć pośród nich i rozpocząć rzeź, jakiej ten świat nie widział od setek mileniów. Anioł tymczasem spojrzał na szczyt najwyższej wieży i dostrzegł tam znajomą skrzydlatą sylwetkę. Ogn’teng również go zauważył i skoczył ze swojej grzędy wprost w kierunku Otarusa siadając na złamanej bezpośrednim trafieniem wieży. - Witaj, przyjacielu. – rzekł spokojnie wyciągając z pochwy swe zębate ostrze. – Oto nadszedł czas naszej ostatniej walki. - Zaiste. – odpowiedział Anioł chowając miotacz i wyciągając Gwiazdę Zaranną. – Dzisiaj jeden z nas w końcu zginie, Smoku Apokalipsy. Niech zwycięży lepszy. Nie czekając na nic rzucili się na siebie. Otarus ciął z dołu na skos jednocześnie wzbijając się na skrzydłach. Ogn’teng skontrował to prostym, pozbawionym finezji ciosem na odlew i pomknął za uciekającym Członkiem Konklawe próbując dosięgnąć go szponami i mieczem. Bez skutku. Otarus z gracją lawirował pomiędzy monolitycznymi murami i korpulentnymi basztami i ścinał wszelkie bestie na tyle głupie, aby się wychylić z kryjówek. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się pomiędzy strzelistymi, czarnymi wieżami, to Anioł niespodziewanie zwolnił i odwracając się uderzył prawym skrzydłem w twarz Demona posyłając go na spotkanie z osmalonym bazaltem, który nie stanowił dla niego zbytniej przeszkody i zwyczajnie kontynuował lot, teraz jedynie rozjuszony. Wzbił się zatem nieco i złożywszy skrzydła wzniósł ostrze ponad głowę, by następnie niczym jastrząb spaść na Anioła, który natomiast spodziewał się takiej zagrywki i zablokował cios własnym ostrzem, co wywołało oślepiający błysk w punkcie styku obu broni. Ogn’teng ryknął gniewnie i wziąwszy zamach prawą nogą wykonał zamaszysty kopniak, który normalnie zmiótłby znacznych rozmiarów budynek, lecz teraz tylko posłał zaskoczonego takim posunięciem Otarusa w ścianę donżonu. Zdołał tylko rozłożyć skrzydła, lecz na wiele się to nie zdało i po zbudzeniu ściany przeciął ozdobiony groteskowymi wykończeniami korytarz zabijając pechowego chochlika, który właśnie wychodził ze swojej komnaty usłyszawszy alarm. Anioł jednak się nie zatrzymał w futrynie i przeleciał przez całe pomieszczenie ryjąc po podłodze butami i wbijając w nią swe ostrze. W końcu się zatrzymał i uniósłszy głowę zobaczył pędzącą w niego lewą pięść Ogn’tenga. Ledwo zdołał uniknąć tego ciosu wykonując piruet przez lewe ramię jednocześnie biorąc zamach mieczem i drapiąc skrzydłami po ścianach. Demon chciał wyhamować, lecz było już za późno i poleciał w przód, lecz ostatnim ruchem wybił Otarusa z równowagi swym skrzydłem, gdy tamten już opuszczał miecz na jego kark. Następnie wspierając się nieco na rękach kopnął przeciwnika w pierś posyłając go na ścianę, która to popękała pod siłą uderzenia. Ogn’teng chciał wykorzystać moment słabości i zakończyć walkę przebijając swego przeciwnika mieczem, lecz ten zdołał się odsunąć pozwalając ostrzu prześlizgnąć się po jego boku i wykorzystując sytuację wbił sztych Gwiazdy Zarannej w rozwartą paszczę Demona z taką siłą, że klinga wyszła na zewnątrz przez szyję. Bestia zawyła z bólu i nadprzyrodzeni szybkim ruchem złapała anioła za głowę, by następnie zacząć nią uderzać w ścianę, potem podłogę i w końcu łapiąc również za pas przebić nim sufit i wzlecieć przez kilka pięter na dach Donżonu i cisnąć Otarusa w jedną z czterech wznoszących się narogach wież widokowych. Uderzenie było tak silne, że spowodowało zawał nadbudówki oraz części samej fortyfikacji, które w formie lawiny bazaltowego złomu spadły na nieprzygotowane na to bestie tworząc tym samym swego rodzaju gołoborze. Ogn’teng wylądował i wyciągnął w końcu ostrze, które powoli wypalało jego ciało. Następnie spojrzał na miejsce, w którym stała wieża i uśmiechnął się, lecz jego radość nie trwała długo, gdyż nagle spośród kamieni wzniosła się srebrzysta, skrzydlata postać, która w zawrotnym tempie podleciała do Demona. - To… Niemożliwe. – rzekł tylko w przerażeniu, gdy pozbawiony hełmu Otarus był na tyle blisko, by dało się zobaczyć jego poharataną, ściągniętą furią twarz po której płynęły stróżki błękitnej krwi. Anioł nie patyczkował się i uderzył przeciwnika prawym sierpowym posyłając go na podłogę. Bestia ryknęła gniewnie wybita z oniemienia, aby odpowiedzieć serią krótkich ciosów, które rzuciły Anioła na kolana, a następnie wzlecieć na wysokość kilkudziesięciu metrów. Otarus splunął krwią i podniósł głowę w stronę Ogn’tenga, który to wykonał zapraszający gest prawą dłonią. Nie potrzebował zaproszenia. Wzbił się trzema szybkimi ruchami skrzydeł i był już przy demonie, gdy ten dopiero zauważył jego ruch. Za wolno. Członek Konklawe uderzył Smoka Apokalipsy w brzuch, na co ten zgiął się i złożył skrzydła. Następnie uniósł się jeszcze trochę i schwycił przeciwnika za kark i futro na plecach, by następnie zanosząc się gniewnym krzykiem podnieść go targającego się ponad swą głowę i złamać mu kręgosłup na własnym kolanie. Następnie po prostu rzucił ścierwo w dół cytadeli, gdzie odbiło się od wszystkich siedmiu kondygnacji, które w większości były już zajęte przez wojska Lawan Ur. - Przyczółek zabezpieczony. Możecie lądować. – Podał do komunikatora ustawionego na częstotliwość Ramana i Isztar. Chwilę potem obok niego zmaterializowali się bracia Alef i Taw obaj wyposażeni w stroje maskujące i uzbrojeni w Zerowe Karabiny Snajperskie, które strzelały cylindrami wodoru w stanie stałym zamrożonymi do temperatury zera bezwzględnego i skupionych pod bardzo dużym ciśnieniem. Chwilę potem pojawił się Mikhaln. - Jakie rozkazy? – zapytał Mag spoglądając na wulkaniczny krajobraz. - Zajmiesz się obroną najniższych kondygnacji wraz ze mną. – Odpowiedział Otarus wyciągając z bazaltowej płyty swój miecz. – Będziemy czekać, aż przybędzie Rejkanut i wydobędzie to co jest naszym celem. - Czemu akurat on? – mag spojrzał na Anioła podejrzliwie. – Sami nie rady. Otarus wybuchnął śmiechem, lecz opanował się i odpowiedział: - Jak chcesz niby utrzymać w dłoniach cząstkę samego Boga? – drwina była wyraźna w jego głosie. – Lepiej idź już zająć pozycję, będę zaraz za tobą. – Mikhaln skinął głową, po czym przeteleportował się w miejsce, którego miał bronić. Otarus natomiast zwrócił się do Braci. – Miejcie go na oku i na mój rozkaz… - zamiast dopowiedzieć, tylko przejechał kciukiem po swoim gardle. Wszystko było jasne. *** Ze’ew Znajdował się teraz na wyspie sąsiedniej do Baijt, zwanej przez tutejszym Krajem. Postanowił zbadać co się tu dzieje, gdy tylko systemy skanujące, które rozstawił tu Lid’Og przestały odpowiadać. Natomiast teraz stał na wzgórzu, z którego widział całą okolicę, a w szczególności miasteczko, nad którym górowała lewitująca wieża, źródło ogarniającej wszystko czerwonej energii, który tylko on widział z racji swoich ulepszonych zmysłów. Energia ta powodowała, że dla wszystkiego co było na wyspie w momencie jej aktywacji czas się zatrzymał. Nagle spostrzegł patrolujące przestrzeń wokół swego celu skrzydlate stwory, bez wątpienia pochodzące od Upadłego oraz… Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na szczycie budowli znajdowała się istota niepodobna innym, widział, że nie ma w sobie nic co organiczne, lub stworzone przez Pierwszego. Oto był Herold Szaz’Nahera, stwór zbudowany jakby wyłącznie z macek ciągle drżał jakby walcząc z siłami rzeczywistość, która nie chciała go tu i próbowała wyrzucić tam skąd przybył. - Myślałem, że ciebie też „zamroziło”. – rzekł wciągając nozdrzami nierzeczywisty zapach ducha, Szalonej Kapelusznik. - Powiedzmy, że byłam na wycieczce. – odpowiedziała podchodząc powoli i trzymając się za głowę. Ze’ew odwrócił się, aby móc lepiej zobaczyć co jej jest. Otóż dziewczyna ewidentnie źle znosiła obecność tajemniczej energii. – Mógłbyś jakoś… - dokończyła robiąc skomplikowany gest dłonią przy swojej głowie. Łowca uśmiechnął się tylko i wyciągnął z zasobnika na pasku małą, okrągłą płytkę, którą rzucił Szalonej. Następnie przedmiot złączył się z powierzchnią dłoni ducha przyjmując cechy otoczenia, a wszystkie negatywne uczucia związane z otoczeniem zniknęły. - I teraz nie tłumacz się, że boli cię głowa. – rzekł szczerząc swe długie kły Ze’ew. – Bo i tak ci nie uwierzę. - Sugerujesz coś? – spytała Szalona wyciągając znikąd swój czarny pistolet i uśmiechając się złośliwie. Dodała również puszczając oko. – Stary Wilku, głowa mnie nigdy nie boli, a ty nie podskakuj, bo nie masz przy sobie stada. Łowca zaśmiał się tylko i zawył donośnie, na co z okolicznej puszczy wzbiły się niezliczone stworzenia przypominające wielkie nietoperze, które to błyskawicznie ruszyły w stronę wieży po drodze rozszarpując zaskoczone demony. W odpowiedzi stwór ze szczytu wydał niemożliwy do opisania dźwięk i z wnętrza budowli, jak również spośród ulic miasteczka wzleciały kolejne bandy demonów, które to wbiły się w stada nietoperzy zadając tym atakiem znaczne straty. Bestie gryzły, drapały i szarpały swe ciała bez litości rozlewając posokę i rwąc kończyny. - Idziesz? – spytał, gdy spośród drzew wyszedł z gracją stwór z głową rogatego gada, ciałem wielkiego kota o szaro-żółtej sierści, skrzydłach ptaka i ogonem zakończonym kolcem jadowym. Ze’ew zaraz wskoczył na niego i podał rękę towarzyszce. – Bo ominie cię zabawa. - Zadajesz bardzo głupie pytania, stary. – odpowiedziała stając na plecach stwora i łapiąc się za bark Łowcy wskazała pistoletem na miejsce powietrznej bitwy. – KU PRZYGODZIE! – krzyknęła najgłośniej jak mogła jednocześnie strzelając w zainteresowane nimi demony, których głowy zostały przewiercone pociskami. – Zaraz, jaki jest plan? – spytała celując w kolejne bestie. - Zabić wszystko i zlokalizować źródło problemu, a potem je też zabić. – odpowiedział. – Albo w innej kolejności. - Łatwizna. – odpowiedziała przeskakując z nogi na nogę. – Będzie chyba fajniej niż ostatnio! - Jak na Uralu? – spytał Łowca nakazując mentalnie swojemu wierzchowcowi wzbić się w powietrze. - Tym razem to nie będą tchórzliwe studenciaki! – odpowiedziała zagrywając wargę i rozszerzając swoje oko, które zaczęło się jarzyć pomarańczowym światłem. – To będzie prawdziwa zabawa! Na spełnienie tych przepowiedni nie musieli długo czekać, gdyż demony okazawszy się potężniejsze od skrzydlatych monstrów Ze’ewa już leciały w ich stronę, a mackowaty stwór siedzący na szczycie zadrżał nie wiadomo czy ze strachu, czy z radości, że jego niewolnicy zabiją Członka Konklawe. Najpewniej przecenił swe siły, gdyż gdy tylko demony zbliżyły się nieco, to były rozstrzeliwane przez Kapelusznik, lub rozszarpywane przez skrzydlatego wierzchowca. Ze’ew natomiast siedział skupiając wzrok swych szarych, zimnych oczu na zachowaniach przeciwników. Jego towarzyszka tymczasem puściła się druga ręką i zaczęła intonację, która nałożyła na kilka potworów klątwę powodującą panikę. Nie był to jednak jej jedyny efekt, gdyż kilka chwil później, gdy stwory odleciały w głąb chmary tak gęstej, że przysłaniała światło, to eksplodowały otwierając na kilka sekund tunel w kierunku szczytu wieży. Łowca uśmiechnął się tylko aktywując buty grawitacyjne i wysuwając ukryte w karwaszach potrójne ostrza fazowe, przed którymi nie było skutecznej obrony. Zauważywszy to, Herold Boskiej Maszyny wystrzelił niczym pocisk w jego stronę, na to czekał Ze’ew, który z doświadczenia wiedział, że to ofiara podejmuje decydujące kroki o swej zgubie. Wstał zatem błyskawicznie i srając na górnej szczęce wierzchowca wybił się w kierunku ofiary jednocześnie robiąc zamach lewą ręką, sięgając nią w kierunku prawego ucha i wyciągając prawą rękę do pełnego ciosu. Macki rozpostarły się i oplątały wokół jego ciała, w odpowiedzi na co odciął kilka ich szponami na lewej ręce i ciął na skos prawą przerąbując przeciwnika na dwoje. Jednej jednak rzeczy nie przewidział, a dokładnie tego, że stwór zwyczajnie się zrósł i zamknął go w swoim wnętrzu. To był jednak jego ostatni błąd, gdyż Ze’ew miał już doświadczenie z byciem połkniętym i teraz tylko przeciążył swoje pole fazowe wywołując rozchodzącą się we wszystkich kierunkach falę energii, która zniszczyła maszynę oraz znaczą część jej sług, lecz jednocześnie rozgniotła głowę potworowi, na którym leciała Szalona. Ta na szczęścia zdążyła utworzyć odpowiednią barierę przeciw fali, chyba sama do końca nie wiedziała jak. Łowca tylko zauważył, jak jego towarzyszka spada na zatrzymane w czasie ulice, a za nią pędzą hordy demonów nie wiedząc co lepszego mogłyby zrobić. Zauważył jednak, że ta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo puszczając oczko, odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem i ruszył używając butów grawitacyjnych aby dolecieć do ściany wieży. Wbił się w nią zatem szponami i wyłączył buty grawitacyjne. Wyciągnął po chwili prawa rękę ze ściany i sięgnął do zasobnika przy pasie, z którego wyciągnął mały, owalny przedmiot, który to przyczepił do ściany i aktywował dotykiem, a ten przeteleportował go do wnętrza budowli. Pojawił się na środku długiej sali ozdobionej jak dla niego zbyt pysznie, no ale cóż, nie on tu mieszkał. Zrobił kilka kroków i nagle z sufitu, tuż przed nim spadł stwór ewidentnie demonicznego pochodzenia. Wyglądem przypominała olbrzymiego jeżozwierza z głową byka i górnymi kończynami zakończonymi trzema wielkimi szponami. Stwór ryknął i zaszarżował na gotującego się do walki Ze’ewa, lecz nagle padł martwy z dziurą w czole, a po Sali rozniósł się dźwięk strzału, nie trzeba było tłumaczyć co się stało. - Tęskniłeś? – spytała zdmuchując dym z lufy i podchodząc to towarzysza. - Też pytanie. – Warknął z uśmiechem, po czy kilkoma susami wskoczył na taras, na którym znajdowały się drzwi do dalszych komnat. Zanim jednak je otworzył, to zawołał do Szalonej. – Idziesz? - Też pytanie. – odpowiedziała umyślnie zniżając głos, aby sparodiować ton Ze’ewa, a następnie poszła w jego ślady i wskoczyła na taras. Oboje chwilę potem zniknęli w ciemnych korytarzach. Niezwykle szybko przechodzili przez kolejne komnaty i korytarze uciszając wszelki opór w ciągu ułamków sekund, przez co już po paru minutach znaleźli się przy ciężkich, okutych drzwiach prowadzących do najwyższej komnaty. Przez szczeliny między deskami jarzyło się czerwone światło, a skórka sama jeżyła się od nikczemnych mocy znajdujących się za nimi. Ze’ew spojrzał w oczy Szalonej i oboje uśmiechnęli się szaleńczo rozumiejąc plan bez słów. Ułamki skund później Łowca kopnął w drzwi wspomagając się butami grawitacyjnymi z taką siłą, że te rozpadły się w drobne drzazgi. Rudowłosa natomiast wykorzystała moment i wpadła do środka prześlizgując się po jego ramieniu. Wylądowała na podłodze i przetoczyła się do przodu, by następnie oddać trzy strzały do stojących pod ścianami demonów w ciężkich zbrojach odsyłając ich dusze do piekła. Niestety nie spostrzegła czwartej bestii uzbrojonej w świetlistą włócznię, której to grot o milimetry ominął jej pierś, gdy ta wykonywała przewrót w bok, aby unikąć ciosu. Ze’ew natomiast wykorzystał moment, w którym przeciwnik próbował zabić jego towarzyszkę i wbił swe szpony fazowe w jego prawy bok i następnie twarz. Śmierć była szybka. Szalona podniosła włócznię i wspierając się na niej powstała aby zobaczyć, że na tronie za kamiennym stołem, na którym widniała skryta pod czerwoną łuną makieta tej wyspy siedzi zmumifikowany człowiek. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Ze’ewa i rzuciła mu włócznie, którą ten pewnie złapał i i podszedł do trupa, a ten, ku ich zaskoczeniu przemówił. - Pomóż mi! – powiedział zasuszony trup bardziej w umyśle słuchającego, niż w rzeczywistości. – Uwolnij mnie z tego koszmaru! - Po to przybyłem, Magu. – odpowiedział troskliwie Łowca podchodząc blisko i łapiąc włócznię oburącz. – Mam cię odesłać do Pustki. Miejmy nadzieje, że dotrzyma umowy i zwróci cię światu w jednym kawałku. Ułamki sekundy później grot znalazł się już w klatce piersiowej mumii wywołując oślepiający blask, który na krótko pochłonął całą komnatę oślepiając weń obecnych, a gdy zniknął nie było już ani martwego maga, ani włóczni, ani czerwonej energii. Nadszedł czas na opuszczenie tego miejsca. *** Tymczasem na orbicie, z międzywymiarowej wyrwy wyłonił się majestatyczny Naszer, okręt pod postacią dumnego, sześcioskrzydłego orła niosącego na swych plecach przepotężną warownię. Isztar, bo tak był nazywany, w całkowitej ciszy próżni zajął pozycję bojową, mając w zasięgu niemal całą półkulę, tylko horyzont ograniczał jego zasięg. Znajdujący się na jego mostku Yrabryn i Ohew mieli za zadanie zbadać co się dzieje na planecie i w razie czego wypalić ą do cna z wszelkiego życia, a następnie rozbić na atomy. Ci dwaj byli gotowi to zrobić bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyż w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodził ich los tej nędznej skały. - Raport taktyczny. – rzekł zimno Yrabryn poprawiając chwyt na swej broni wyglądającej jak swego rodzaju berdysz o nietypowych, półokrągłych ostrzach ustawionych na sztorc na obu końcach drzewca. - Znaczne skoncentrowanie energii niepasujących do typowu tutejszych. – odpowiedział cybernetyczny oficer pokładowy. – Jest potwierdzenie. Energia pochodzenia tożsamego z czysto demoniczną. – dowódcy spojrzeli na siebie i Ohew chciał już wydać rozkaz rozpoczęcia otrzału, lecz oficer odezwał się ponownie. – Anomalia zniknęła. - Co? – spytał zaskoczony szermierz. – Tak po prostu zniknęła? - Potwierdzam. – odpowiedź była krótka i jednoznaczna. - Więc nic tu po nas, Ze’ew załatwił sprawę. – wzruszył ramionami Yrabryn podchodząc do jednego z oficerów. – Możemy wracać, reszta może nas potrzebować. - Nie wyrażam zgody! – krzyknął ze złością Ohew wyciągając swój miecz z pochwy i wysazując jego sztychem na Rzeźnika z Cyrus Dziewięć. – Rozpocząć ostrzał, gdy tylko najważniejsze cele zostaną namierzone. - Nie wykonywać! – odkrzyknął dużo głośniej Yrabryn, a oficerowie zamarli nie wiedząc co zrobić z powodu sprzeczności rozkazów. – Mieliśmy to zrobić w ostateczności! PRÓBUJESZ ZŁAMAĆ ROZKAZ!? - Nic nie próbuje! – odwarknął urażony w swą żołnierską dumę szermierz. – Dostałem rozkaz zniszczenia tego świata, by nic nie stanęło na drodze NASZEGO PANA! – mówiąc to rozłożył ramiona i spojrzał w sufit. - Pana? – spytał chwytając oburącz swoją broń i pochodząc nieco bliżej. – Nasz „Pan” zostawił nas, zdradził! Nie mów nawet, że nadal służysz JEMU! Ohew zaśmiał się arogancko i spojrzał pełnym wyższości wzrokiem swych ciemno błękitnych oczu na Yrabryna i przeczesując swe długie blond włosy odpowiedział: - Mam nowego pana, Psie Bojowy. – każdy dźwięk jego wypowiedzi wypełniony był pustą dumą. – Szaz’Nareh wybrał mnie na swego pomazańca. Zrobił to, czego nie zrobił ani Widzący w Mroku, ani Upadły… On jest moim Panem. Uderzenie w psychikę Yrabryna było porównywalne z tym, jakie przeżył, gdy Upadły oślepił Vedrtala. Bariery psychiczne, które udało mu się od tamtego czasu przynajmniej częściowo odbudować znów pękły zalewając jego umysł wspomnieniami, których nie chciał pamiętać. Znów stał na arenie, naprzeciw żądnych krwi obcych wykrzykujących jego imię. Trybuny były pełne zwyrodniałych, niemoralnych stworzeń pragnących tylko zaznać najbardziej zdeprawowanych przyjemności we wszechświecie. Cyrusjanie… Jakże paskudne głowonogi. Chwilę potem leżał umierający, gdy przybyły siły ludzkości, Anioły zakute w srebro i światło… Święci wojownicy nie znający litości i przebaczenia. Chciał być jak oni więc chwycił swój miecz i wskoczył na trybuny… Rzeźnik, tak go nazwali… Cyrus Dziewięć było jego rzeźnią, a on rąbał ciała nie zważając przed kim staje. Wszystko co nie było ludzkie miało zginąć. Yrabryn… Tak dali mu na imię ludzie, gdy wymazywali mu te wspomnienia, które miały już nie wrócić… - SZOCHET! – krzyknął na całe gardło rzucając się na sparaliżowanego przez strach i zaskoczenie Ohewa, który jednak zdołał skontrować cios dzięki swej pamięci mięśniowej. Yrabryn wykonał młyniec nad głową zadając dwa ciosu poziomo w kierunku głowy zdrajcy, lecz temu udało się je sprawować, lecz nie spodziewał się, że Rzeźnik jest tak szybki. Wyskoczył w przód tnąc na odlew celując mieczem w kolana, lecz ku jego zaskoczeniu, przeciwnik był szybszy zdołał uniknąć samemu zadając pionowe pchnięcie w odsłonięty kark Ohewa. Ten jednak uniknął robiąc salto w przód i odcisnął podeszwy swych butów na twarzy Yrabryna, tym samym posyłając go na marmurowy stół z hologramem, który to wyłączył się po kontakcie z ciałem. Nim topornik zdołał się podnieść zobaczył lecące ku jemu twarzy ostrze, które zablokował drzewcem swej broni. Ohew pochylił się nad nim, aby mocniej docisnąć klingę i nie spodziewał się, że jego przeciwnik kopnie go w prawy piszczel zmuszając do uklęknięcia na jednym kolanie. Umożliwiło mu to odrzucenie ostrza na bok, lecz pozostawiając je w silnym uścisku lewej dłoni szermierza. Nie zatrzymując swego ruchu uderzył zdrajcę drzewcem w twarz tak mocno, że ten spadł na podłogę i jeszcze przeturlał się kilkukrotnie, nim nie zatrzymał się całkowicie zszokowany tym, że ktoś zdołał mu zadać jakiekolwiek obrażenia. Dotknął w zamyśleniu policzka, na którym pojawił się krwiak i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Yrabryna, który stał jeszcze na blacie szykując się do ataku. Ohew nie wiedział co zrobić, aby się obronić, nagle cały jego światopogląd się zawalił, nie był najlepszy. Zasłonił się tylko swym mieczem, którego klinga pękła pod naporem ostrza i pozwoliła mu polecieć dalej, przecinając Wszechwidzące Oko wkomponowane w napierśnik. Taki był cel Rzeźnika, który teraz odrzucił swoją broń i skierował spojrzenie psychoaktywnej źrenicy na głowę Ohewa, jednocześnie szeptając: - Mam na imię Szochet… - następnie dostał się do umysłu przyjaciela, gdzie panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, przerwana pojedynczą strugą światła padającą na spętanego grubymi łańcuchami człowieka o długich blond włosach. Podszedł bliżej oświetlając drogę swym Okiem, a gdy był już dosyć blisko, rozpoznał, że ma przed sobą prawdziwego Ohewa spętanego łańcuchami pychy, egoizmu i arogancji. Chciał sięgnąć i pomóc temu, który niegdyś uratował jego, ale usłyszał gdzieś w ciemności głos. - On jest nasz. – dźwięk ten przypominał świergot owadów. – Myśmy go zniewolili, on jest nasz. - Pokażcie się! – odpowiedział Szochet zimnym, ostrym głosem. Na spełnienie tego rozkazu cała ciemność zebrała się przed nim w formie trójgłowego ogara. – Czym ty jesteś? - Wszystkim, co złe… Chociaż w większości, to wolą Szaz’nareha, który jest jedynym dobrem. – odpowiedział stwór podchodząc bliżej na swych zrobionych jakby ze smoły nogach do Szocheta. – On jest nasz! - Nie. – odpowiedział krótko Członek Konklawe, a w jego prawej dłoni zmaterializował się niemożliwy do opisania słowami miecz. – Najpierw pokonaj mnie. Bestia tylko ryknęła rzucając się na człowieka, który cudem uniknął potężnych szczęk jednocześnie tnąc po boku cerbera o odcinając mu ogon. Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, nienaturalnie i nierealnie. Stwór kłapnął szczękami i miecz pękł w połowie klingi. Następnie bestia stanęła na tylnych łapach i gotowała się na zadanie zabójczego ciosu. Szochet jednak był szybszy i oślepił przeciwnika promieniem Wszechwidzącego Oka i szybkim, jak na to środowisko ruchem wbić złamany miecz w pierś cerbera, który tylko ryknął i rozmył się w nicości. - Dziękuje. – usłyszał nagle za sobą Szochet i odwróciwszy się zobaczył Ohewa stojącego dumnie i uśmiechającego się wdzięcznie. – spłaciłeś swój dług wygrywając za mnie walkę, na którą nie miałem odwagi… Po tych słowach Oko zamknęło się, a Szochet powrócił do swego ciała. - Yrabryn? – spytał lekko zdziwiony Ohew patrząc na stojącego nad nim Członka Konklawe. – Co się stało? - To nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, jestem Szochet, nie pamiętasz? – spytał z uśmiechem. – Właśnie mieliśmy ruszać na pomoc reszcie naszych, ale postanowiłeś uciąć sobie drzemkę. - Naprawdę? – spytał podnosząc się oszołomiony i nagle poczuł ból na policzku. – Czy ty mnie aby nie znokautowałeś? - Ehh… To długa historia. – odpowiedział podając mu jego złamany miecz. – Naprawdę długa, opowiem ci potem. *** Do Vulausa dotarł komunikat, że kryzys zażegnany, lecz ani Lid’Og, ani Chedwa nie odezwali się aby to potwierdzić. Czas uciekał, a Vedrtal sondował tkaninę rzeczywistości w poszukiwaniu prawdy, którą musiał w końcu znaleźć, był w końcu wybranym przez boga. - Jak długo masz zamiar to jeszcze ciągnąć? – spytał w końcu, a Kronikarz poczuł, jak wokół niego gromadzi się energia. – Wiem wszystko, przegrałeś. Ta wasza małpa nic już nie zmieni, zginiecie, tak jak wszędzie indziej. - Wiem, ale chciałem dać im nadzieje. – odpowiedział Bibliotekarzowi jednocześnie przyzywając Niebiański Kostur i spoglądając na hologram planety. – Wiesz sam ile potrafią zdziałać ludzie mający nadzieje, czyż nie? Sam byłeś jej pełen, kiedyś… - westchnął odwracając się powoli. – Mistrzu. Nie masz Korony Zjednoczenia, więc posiadamy przewagę. - Nie jest mi ona w niczym potrzebna. – odpowiedział Vedrtal rozkładając ramiona i unosząc się lekko. – Jestem wystarczająco potężny i bez niej, nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. - Skoro tak twierdzisz. – rzekł Vulaus ogniskując energię Kostura na mistrzu, lecz ta po prostu opłynęła jego ciało. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy w tym starciu, ale jednak próbował. W odpowiedzi na atak, z dłoni Człowieka Czystej Krwi uderzyły oślepiające promienie międzywymiarowej energii, które uderzyły w Kronikarza, który zdołał się jednak zasłonić swym orężem, który zagiął trajektorię ataku, co spowodowało zdewastowanie mostka i zniszczenie wszystkich na nim obecnych Oficerów. Vulaus dotknął szybko glifów na Kosturze, a temperatura w okolicy Vedrtala wzrosła do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy stopni Celsjusza, lecz on sam nawet nie zareagował inaczej, niż cierpkim uśmiechem. Wykonał szybki gest, a broń Członka Konklawe rozpadła się na miliardy kawałków. Wypełniający przeznaczenie zgiął palce serdeczne, a odległość pomiędzy nim, a przeciwnikiem przestała istnieć, co pozwoliło mu na zadanie ciosu, którego siła rozeszła się po całym okręcie dokonując licznych uszkodzeń, lecz nawet nie przesuwając Mistrza o choćby milimetr. Uderzył drugą pięścią, lecz z tym samym skutkiem, na co Vulaus poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę powodując w niej liczne pęknięcia. Nagle przez cały pokład przeszło drżenie zdradzające uszkodzenie Fazowego Generatora Osobliwości, co było równoznaczne ze skazaniem na śmierć wszystkiego w zasięgu wybuchu. - Moje serce pozostało ludzkie. – powiedział z bólem przyciśnięty do ściany Członek Konklawe, gdy wielokolorowa energia pomknęła w jego kierunku omijając Vedrtala i zderzając się z jego własnym Polem Fazowym, które stawiało opór tylko przez kilka sekund, lub nawet nie. Gdy puściło, to nic nie stanowiło ochrony i ciało zaczęło się rozpadać atom po atomie, aż nagle zniknęło. *** - VULAUS! – krzyknęła Aleksandra zrywając się nagle z łóżka, w którym leżała dotychczas w śpiączce aby wszystkie zmiany zaprowadzone w jej nieśmiertelnym teraz ciele przyjęły się. Otworzyła oczy i uderzył w nią bezmiar niemożliwych do opisania rzeczy, których obserwację umożliwiały rozszerzone do niemożliwych dla zwykłego Homo Sapiens zmysły. Tymczasem siedzący przy niej Chedwa zerwał się i nie wiedząc co zrobić chwycił ją za dłoń. Aleksandra spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem i powiedziała. – Czas się zatrzymał… Przeznaczenie się skończyło. – po tych słowach znów zapadła w sen upadając na łóżko. *** Vulaus leżał na zimnej, czarnej skale niewiadomo gdzie, ani kiedy. Z niego samego pozostała tylko obdarta ze skóry i pozbawiona dolnej szczęki głowa, oraz zmasakrowana klatka piersiowa. Serce wciąż biło wypompowując błękitną krew z ciała. Co chwila jego wzrok zachodził ciemnością, a następnie wracał do normy. Głowa pękała od bólu, a w uszach słyszał nieopisany jazgot. - Panie Mój… - bardziej pomyślał, niż powiedział próbując nie zadławić się własną krwią. – Czemuś mnie opuścił…? – Wtem nad nim pojawił się kontur jakieś istoty, której nie był w stanie opisać, a która pochyliła się nad nim. – PANIE MÓJ! …Jestem twój… - zmusił się powiedzieć nim nie stracił przytomności, lub nawet życia. Rozdział VIII - ''Więc? ''– spytał Pustka rozsiadając się w swojej „ludzkiej” postaci na tronie kapitańskim. Patrzył z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem w przestrzeń i mając za nic fizyczne ograniczenia widział Vedrtala zamykającego międzywymiarową wyrwę, jak również Cajada w rozpaczy nakierowującego uzbrojenie swego Okrętu na mistrza, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół nadal panowała bitwa. – ''Nadal uważasz, że to ON jest tym, któremu należy się wierność? - On jest moim mistrzem, przysięgałem mu służyć. – odpowiedział Rejkanut ściskając onyksowy drzewiec swej kosy i nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało. – To musiał być wypadek, to nie… -'' Wiesz, że tak nie było.'' – odpowiedział Przedwieczny spowalniając czas dla wszystkiego, oprócz nich i wstając z siedziska z nieznikającym uśmiechem. –'' Ileż to razy mówiłeś, że jesteś wierny nie jemu, lecz Bogu. Gdybyś teraz go zaatakował, ocaliłbyś wszystkich tam, na dole.'' - To podstęp, znam cię zbyt dobrze. – Przeklęty odwrócił się i spojrzał w widmową sylwetkę przed nim. – Chcesz moimi rękoma zniszczyć ostatnią przeszkodę przed zakończeniem cyklu, czyż nie? - Nie. ''– odpowiedział Pustka przesuwając się w prawo. ''– Chcę po prostu raz na jakiś czas zrobić coś dobrego.- rzekł po chwili smutnym głosem, prawie przekonująco. - Nie potrafisz kłamać. – stwierdził Człowiek patrząc swymi czałoczarnymi oczami. -'' Bo nie muszę.'' – skwitował z uśmiechem Przedwieczny. –'' Chcesz znać prawdę? Dobrze. – Zrobił tutaj lekką pauzę. – Wiesz co jest na tej skale?'' - Fragment Widzącego w Mroku. – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. – Ale to przecież każdy z nas już wie. -'' Może, ale nikt z was nie wie jak go użyć, ani po co nam jest tak naprawdę potrzebny. –'' Pustka zaznaczył gestem swój błąd myślowy. – Wróć, Ja wiem, Cajad wie, Vulaus wiedział i Vedrtal też wie. Ale jeśli się nie ruszysz, zostaniemy tylko ja, ty i Vedrtal. Ale przechodząc do meritum. Tam – wskazał dłonią na hologram planety. – Znajduje się nie byle kość z tysięcznego penisa, lecz Trzecie Oko. - Ostatni element… - głos Rejkanuta załamał się nieco. – Trzecie oko Tego, Który Czeka w Uśpieniu… - Członek Konklawe odwrócił się do hologramu i oparł się ciężko o piedestał, by następnie zakryć twarz prawą ręką. – Bóg wykuty z umierających wymiarów w czasach, gdy Mag’azgrad’letyh Hraf’mettg’lio i jego Syn byli sobie bliscy, zahartowany w krwi wszechrzeczy przelanej podczas Wielkiej Wojny, obdarzony władzą nad wszystkim, mający być idealnym połączeniem esencji swych twórców i nicości sprzed istnienia. ''- Dokładnie tak''. – rzekł Pustka kładąc dłoń na ramieniu nosiciela. –'' Siła, która raz przebudzona będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko, spełnić każde życzenie budzącego, nieważne jakby ono brzmiało.'' – Jego głos przemawiał bezpośrednio do podświadomości zmuszając Człowieka do przyjęcia bezwarunkowo tego, czego pragnął Pustka. – Jesteś ze mną? - Tak… - szepnął Rejkanut podnosząc głowę. – Zabiję Vedrtala i przebudzę Go… El Szadaji, rachem… Boże, miej litość… Po tych słowach czas wrócił do normalnego tempa, a Człowiek Czystej Krwi nakierował swój okręt na Vedrtala, który skupił się jednak na okręcie Cajada, tak jak liczył na to Żniwiarz. Rozłożył zatem tylko ramiona i pozwolił Pustce porwać się z mostka i polecieć skryty w czarnej chmurze w kierunku Mistrza, który już gotował się rozerwać pojazd Wyroczni na strzępy. W ostatniej jednak chwili wyczuł za sobą obecność drugiego przeciwnika i wykonał unik ratując się przed stratą głowy, by następnie ingerując w trójwymiarowość tego wszechświata zadać potężny cios w podbrzusze przeciwnika, który jednak nawet nie drgnął i natychmiastowo zadał pchnięcie drzewcem, który bez problemów przeniknął głowę Vedrtala, która wraz z ciałem zmieniła swój stan skupienia na gazowy, by następnie ogarnąć przeciwnika i zmaterializować się w formie kolca za jego plecami. Rejkanut jednak usunął dla siebie trzeci wymiar na odcinku kilku metrów wyślizgując się tym samym przed ciosem. Odwrócił się i nakazując gestem i myślą Pustce, aby zostawił mu niezbędną ilość swej mocy i udał się na powierzchnię, aby wydobyć Oko. Następnie wskazał otwartą dłonią na swego przeciwnika, który zakrzyknął coś bezgłośnie powracając do fizycznej formy. Wtem, palce Rejkanuta zrosły się ze sobą tworząc kolec, który wykorzystując usunięcie trzeciego wymiaru wbił się w bark Ślepego. W odwecie ten złapał za niego i spalił nierzeczywistym ogniem powodując ogromny ból u agresora, który w pośpiechu cofnął rękę pozbawioną dłoni. Vedrtal nie czekając na nic rozerwał wokół siebie granicę rzeczywistości i ukierunkował jej pęknięcie w przeciwnika, aby rozerwać go pomiędzy wymiarami. Nie udało mu się, gdyż Rejkanut zatrzymał czas tuż przed sobą tworząc nieprzebytą barierę, która zatrzymała rozprzestrzenianie się pęknięcia w jego kierunku. Wykorzystał to, aby zmienić się w niekształtny Horyzont Zdarzeń i przemknąć poza wymiarami wprost przed oblicze zdrajcy, by będąc tuż przy nim powrócić do rzeczywistości i ciąć kosą pionowo. Ostrze znów przeniknęło przez ciało, które tuż za nim rozpływało się w nicość. Kolejne ataki nadeszły z kilku stron i Rejkanut ujrzał kalejdoskop barwnej energii wymierzonej by go zniszczyć. W odpowiedzi rozrzucił poły swego płaszcza, a materiał stał się jednością z otaczającą rzeczywistością zatykając tym samym wyrwy między wymiarami odsłaniając znajdującego się po drugiej stronie Vedrtala, który to gdy tylko jego atak zawiódł postanowił użyć bardziej prymitywnych metod i natarł na przeciwnika mierząc cios w jego twarz, która jako jedyna jeszcze nie rozpłynęła się w nicości. Pięść jednak przeszyła nicość, a zdezorientowany Człowiek Czystej Krwi zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać za przeciwnikiem, który nagle wyłonił się z ciemności by zdać niecelny cios, potem drugi i kolejne. W końcu Vedrtal zauważył prawidłowość w jego atakach i gdy tylko ten znów zaatakował, mistrz pozwolił mu się ominąć i zadał cios w plecy skupiając w pięści większość swej mocy. Nagły ból zapłonął w klatce piersiowej Rejkanuta, na co ten spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wychodzącą zeń dłoń otoczoną nierealnymi płomieniami, które nagle zgasły. Żniwiarz uśmiechnął się, a następnie zmienił swe położenie przestrzenne patrząc teraz w twarz walczącego z próżnią kosmosu Vedrtalem i chwycił go za barki przytrzymując do momentu, aż dzioby obu pancerników się ze sobą nie zetknęły zamykając w pułapce zdradzieckiego Mistrza. - Śmierć przyjdzie po wszystkich. – rzekł zimny głos Rejkanuta w umyśle ofiary, a następnie wypuścił go z objęć i zatrzymując czas przeniknął na mostek, gdzie przy panelu kontrolnym stał Cajad o twarzy wykrzywionej furią. Chwycił go w pół i ponownie pozwalając czasowi płynąć nakazał Pustce zabrać go na powierzchnię, co też tamten uczynił. A na orbicie natomiast znów zajaśniał wybuch kończący starcia na tym polu. *** Cybernetyczni wojownicy oddawali kolejne salwy w szeregi szarżujących demonów, lecz zdawało się, ze przeciwników zamiast ubywać, przybywało. Nawet błękitny płomień spalający całe demoniczne jestestwa nie był w stanie odwieść ich od zamiaru kontynuowania ataku zarówno z ziemi, co podziemi i powietrza. Alef i Ta wały czas przemykali po murach niczym zjawy oddając kolejne strzały wymierzone w demony zdające się dowodzić mniejszymi grupkami. Lecące z ponaddźwiękową prędkością pociski ze stałego wodoru o temperaturze zera bezwzględnego uderzały z siłą tarana przechodząc bez większych oporów przez cielska rozrywane napięciami powodowanymi nagłym ochłodzeniem w jednym punkcie, podczas, gdy wszystko inne pozostawało gorące. Tymczasem Otarus wzlatywał w górę na swych srebrzystych skrzydłach zabijając w błękitnych płomieniach latające maszkary, by nagle spaść w tłum i tam szerzyć pożar, lecz nawet jego zmodyfikowane do doskonałości ciało nie było w stanie działać bez wytchnienia. Przystanął na chwilę zatem, aby dać czas systemom na regenerację i ochłodzenie, niestety zajęło to zbyt długo i Anioł nie zdążył uskoczyć przed spadającym na niego z nieba potworem o wyglądzie nietoperza z ludzką głową. Stwór przygwoździł go do ziemi i niemal wybił z ręki miecz, lecz tylko „niemal”. Otarus chwycił demona za twarz, a następnie wbił ostrze w jego pierś, co jednak nie ruszyło zbytnio stwora, który zamiast umrzeć i pozbawiony czucia poddać się sile Anioła nawet nie drgnął pozwalając ogarnąć się przez płomienie, które przeszły również na jego zabójcę, oraz pobliskie stwory. Członek Konklawe nie mając zamiaru zginąć w tak głupi sposób uderzył z całą mocą swymi skrzydłami w ziemię wybijając się w powietrze a wraz ze sobą zabierając płomień niemożliwy do ugaszenia. To jednak był jego koniec, płomień jego własnej zemsty palił ciało i pancerz, a on wznosił się coraz wyżej na rozpostartych skrzydłach tnąc kolejne demony. Nagle jednak ogień zgasł odsłaniając ciężko zniszczony pancerz. To Mikhaln wydostał się z otoczenia przez demony i zainkantował odpowiedni czar, a teraz leciał do swego sojusznika uśmiercając za pomocą swej potężnej magii. Gdy byli już blisko siebie Otarus chciał podziękować za ratunek, ale wtedy wszystko zamarło i pociemniało. Wszystkie oczy spojrzały w niebo zasłonięte czarnymi chmurami, które to teraz zaczęły kształtować się w cyklon, którego środek był jedynym źródłem zimnego, szarego światła. Z każdą chwilą tajemnicze zjawisko zbliżało się coraz bardziej do powierzchni napawając lękiem demony, gdyż wiedziały co się zbliża, a w strachu utwierdził ich narastający niemożliwy do opisania trupi śmiech, który brzmiał jakby śmiały się nieprzeliczone zastępy konających w agonii. Strach przeszył nienarodzone serca, gdy w głowach wszystkich zabrzmiał głos: - Posłyszcie wszyscy, którzy mieli czelność stawać naprzeciw mnie! – Tylko Ludzie Czystej Krwi oraz ich nieżywi słudzy stali spokojnie wiedząc, że nic im nie grozi. Wszystko inne, w tym Mikhaln zadrżeli ze strachu słysząc jak przemawia do nich sama śmierć głosem tych, co już dawno zostali przezeń zabrani. –'' Oto nadszedł dzień waszej zguby!'' Gdy ostatnie słowo ucichło demony upadły na kolana wiedząc, że oto nadszedł kres ich istnienia, że zostaną wymazani z kart wszechrzeczy, że spotka ich całkowite unicestwienie. Niespodziewanie też Alef, lub Taw przymierzył się do strzału i wystrzelił ze swego karabiny w sparaliżowanego strachem Mikhalna, który nie zdążył nawet zareagować, albowiem zauważył pocisk, gdy ten był już tuż przy jego twarzy. Milisekundy później kawałek lodu wyleciał z drugiej strony czaszki, a przenikliwy ziąb rozsadził całą głowę. Esencja Szaz’Nareha próbowała jeszcze ocalić się ucieczką do innego wymiaru, lecz Gwiazda zaranna wbita w pierś zatrzymała ją pozwalając błękitnemu płomieniowi strawić ją w całości. Potem nastała ciemność, gdy Przedwieczny pochłonął całą planetę. Ciemność przenikała kolejne warstwy twierdzy pochłaniając wszystko na swej drodze. Jej cel był jasny, Trzecie Oko skryte gdzieś w trzewiach planety, klucz do boskości. Pragnął tego odkąd został tu uwięziony, odkąd oderwano go od reszty jego jestestwa, odkąd zasmakował dusz niższych bytów. Pragnął zebrać żniwo pośród wszechrzeczy, stać się na powrót jedynym bogiem złączonym z trzech istnień tak jak było kiedyś… Głupim pomysłem z perspektywy czasu było dawanie poszczególnym fragmentom siebie własną świadomość. Może na początku było zabawnie, ale gdy dwie słabsze zaczęły ze sobą walczyć zabierając mu moc, to przestało być nawet miłe. Przedwieczny dobrze pamiętał, gdy próbował zatrzymać parę rzucających się sobie do gardeł odłamków, lecz okazało się, że nic to nie daje i niema większego sensu, gdyż walka zbyt ich wciągnęła postanowił poczekać i poszukać reszty swego istnienia. Zabawną sytuacją był sam fakt pojawienia się go w tym wszechświecie. Przemierzał Nicość poza Wszechrzeczą składając po kolei swe rozrzucone kawałki, a gdy zostało do zebrania tylko dwa, to musiał pojawić się jakiś robak, jakaś denerwująca mrówka, która nieświadomie wyrwała mu główną świadomość i zabrała do tego nędznego świata. Jednakże Pustka musiał podziękować ludziom, albowiem bez nich musiałby szukać niego dłużej, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę przepływ czasu tutaj, lecz cóż dla niego znaczył czas? Mógł już być na miejscu teraz, lub za tysiąc lat, dla niego to nie różnica, przecież czas w tym momencie nie istniał, on był czasem. W sumie, to mógł teraz zarzucić podróż po Trzecie Oko i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaprzestać pogoni za częścią siebie i istnieć w tym wszechświecie czerpiąc satysfakcję z zadawania śmierci i cierpienia śmiertelnym. Nie! Nie może tego zrobić… Odłamek go wołał, krzyczał, że jest blisko, że nie chce być już sam… - Chodź… Zabierz mnie… - Pustka słyszał słodki głos powtarzający słowa w nieskończoność. – Nie daj swemu sumieniu czekać w nieskończoność… Samotnie w nicości. ''- Przyznam, że bez ciebie żyło mi się stosunkowo dobrze…'' - odparł Przedwieczny zbliżając się do pulsującej różnokolorowo kuli unoszącej się w przestrzeni. – Ale przyznam, że grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z tej oferty… ''- Przecież byłem z tobą od zawsze…'' - nagle odezwał się głos z drugiej strony, emanujący mrocznym światłem i oślepiającą ciemnością. –'' Przeto ja cię tu trzyma…'' ''- Oh! Świetnie! Zjazd rodzinny! –'' wypalił ni stąd ni zowąd Pustka. –''Dziękuje, to ułatwi mi zadanie tysiąckrotnie! Nie musieliście być aż tak mili…'' - dodał próbując się owinąć wokół Kuli i Tej Drugiej Istoty. -'' Nie tak szybko Nchazeer’Agn’Thoth –'' powiedział ostro przybysz, a Pustka zadrżał całym swym jestestwem, zupełnie jakby to określenie zadało mu nieopisany ból. – Tutaj nie jesteś wszechpotężny, nie jesteś Bogiem, jesteśmy równi. ''- Sarakhuuzn… Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że ktokolwiek pozna me prawdziwe imię.'' – odpowiedział powoli próbując otoczyć Upadłego, wiedząc, ze planeta, na której był przed chwilą już nie istnieje, a on sam jest teraz gdzieś Poza Wszystkim. –'' Wiesz jak działa ta sztuczka jak widzę… Jestem pod wrażeniem, ale nie powiedziałbym, że jesteśmy równi.'' ''- Zapewniam cię, że tak, albowiem posiadasz tylko ułamek swej mocy, podczas, gdy ja mogę używać pełni swojej i Mag’Azgrad’Letyh Hraf’Mettg’Lio'' – w głosie Upadłego dało się słyszeć pychę jaką wykazuje zwycięzca nad pokonanym.'' – Tutaj mamy równe szanse.'' ''- Może… -'' westchnął Nchazeer’Agn’Thoth przysuwając się do swego sumienia. – Tylko, że po co mielibyśmy walczyć? Stańmy się jednością, jak niegdyś! Razem zniszczmy Szaz’Nareh i wszyscy będą zadowoleni. ''- Tylko, że wtedy nie będzie nikogo prócz nas!'' – zaoponował Sarakhuuzn odpychając Pustkę od jego zdobyczy. – Nie po to sprowokowałem własnego Ojca do wojny, by teraz patrzeć, jak mój plan ochrony wszechrzeczy zamierza zostać zaprzepaszczony przez Starego Boga, który w swym egoizmie nie patrzy na nic i nikogo! Który chce tylko odzyskać utraconą władzę, którą stracił z nudów rwąc swej ciało! ''- Bez przesady, zdarzają mi się momenty współczucia… -'' odparł Pustka ponawiając próbę wyrwania Trzeciego Oka Upadłemu. – Ale co do reszty, to jednak jesteś głupi, a twój plan wadliwy. Postanowiłeś wykorzystać potęgę ojca aby odroczyć nieuniknione. A jak to zrobiłeś? Tworząc przepiękną historię o Ludziach, których to niby kochałeś, a jednak chciałeś zabić. A Widzący w Mroku nie wiedzieć czemu stanął po ich stronie… Jak dla mnie to bezsens… Ale cóż, nie ja to wymyśliłem. Poza tym Szaz’Nareh jakoś nie miał problemów ze sforsowaniem twojej „bariery”. Dlatego też postuluję, abyśmy się nim zajęli a potem… Władali wszechrzeczą. ''- Nadal nie rozumiesz? A może nie chcesz tego przyznać?'' – Upadły ponownie odsunął odłamek i naparł na Pustkę.'' – Jeśli znów staniemy się jednością, to całą wszechrzecz czeka zguba! Podczas syntezy wydzielona zostanie tak wielka ilość energii, że zaburzona zostanie metastabilność tego wszechświata i efektem domina cała wszechrzecz zacznie się zapadać do stanu prawdziwej próżni! '' ''- Ale jeśli dokonamy syntezy poza granicami tego wszechświata jednocześnie nakładając nań pieczęcie z pozostałych... – Nchazeer’Agn’Thoth uformował kolec, którym wbił się w jestestwo Sarakhuuzna niemal sięgając do Trzeciego Oka. – ''To zapewnimy temu miejscu coś około dziewięćdziesięciu trzech i ośmiuset czterdziestu siedmiu tysięcznych procent szans na przetrwanie. Jednocześnie oczyszczając Wszechrzecz ze wszystkich niepotrzebnych śmieci. Dodatkowo możemy również przed syntezą wzmocnić barierę naszą wspólną mocą, co nie okaże się stratne gdyż po zapaści wszechrzeczy otrzymamy wystarczająco energii, aby ukształtować wszystko na nowo zachowując przy tym jednocześnie pełnię sił. ''- Nadal pozostaje sześć i sto pięćdziesiąt trzy tysiączne procenta szans na to, że jednak ten wszechświat również zostanie zniszczony podczas procesu. ''- odpowiedział Upadły wypychając kolec z siebie.'' – Dodatkowo nie wiesz, czy przetrwamy syntezę w nienaruszonej formie, czy z powodu znajdowania się w epicentrum zdarzenia niestaniem się jego pierwszymi ofiarami. Równie dobrze, po zapaści może istnieć tylko wolna energia, dzika, nieświadoma, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek cech. To nie jest zbyt dobrą perspektywą zważywszy na fakt, że taka burza energii raczej za nic będzie miała maleńki punkcik jakim jest ten wszechświat i będzie dążyła, naturalnym biegiem rzeczy, do pochłonięcia go i przemiany na dodatkową porcję energii.'' ''- Sarakhuuzn, Sarakhuuzn, Sarakhuuzn…'' - Pustka zaprzestał ataków i tylko znajdował się tuż przy Upadłym. – Wiem, że istnieje taka możliwość, ale wynosi ona tylko kilka tysięcznych promila, więc raczej nie ma się czego bać. Jednakże w wypadku jej zaistnienia raczej zbyt wiele byśmy nie stracili, jeśli chodzi o nasze byty. Widzisz, kiedy wszystko zacznie zmierzać do próżni prawdziwej, to energia wydzielana w tym procesie będzie przechwytywana przez nas, będących już jednym bytem. Staniemy się na powrót czystą energią, która dzierżyć będzie jako klejnot w koronie, ten oto wszechświat! Proponuję zatem, aby zaryzykować. Albo stracimy wszystko, albo zyskamy wszystko, nie ma nic pomiędzy, tak, lub nie. ''- Czyli, chcesz, abyśmy postawili wszystko na jedną kartę, ryzykując istnienie wszechrzeczy? – spytał Upadły. ''– W zasadzie, jeśli Szaz’Nareh by tu dotarł, a już przebija się przez Pieczęć, to nic bym nie zyskał… Hmm… ''- Więc jak będzie?'' – Pustka zadrżał lekko. - '' Umowa stoi, gdy tylko Ostateczna Inteligencja się przebije, zgotujemy mu powitanie godne takiego gościa. '' – słysząc to Pustka uśmiechnął się w duchu wiedząc, że za jednym zamachem rozwiązane zostaną wszystkie problemy. Po zawarciu umowy obaj zniknęli. *** Otarus czuł, że spadał, lub wznosił się nienaturalnie szybko i w nienaturalnym kierunku. Nic nie widział i poza uczuciem spadania nic nie czuł. Pamiętał tylko, że przebił swym mieczem Mikhalna, a potem pochłonął go Pustka i nastała ciemność. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo już jest w tym stanie, ani nawet gdzie jest, stracił poczucie rzeczywistości słysząc tylko odległe, niezrozumiałe głosy. Wtem uderzył o posadzkę i złapał głęboki oddech otwierając oczy. Czuł, jak jego serce bije niczym młot targając klatką piersiową. - O! Jesteście już! – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos przepełniony dziecinną radością. – Udało wam się zdobyć artefakt? No! Mów! Nie każ nam czekać! - Chedwa… - warknął pod nosem Anioł podnosząc się na kolana i nawet nie patrząc na rozmówcę. – Raczyłbyś zamknąć dziób chociaż na chwilę? Właśnie wróciłem z miejsca, z którego normalnie się nie wraca. – po tych słowa Członek Konklawe zaczął rozmasowywać twarz swymi opancerzonymi dłońmi. - Nie tylko ty tam byłeś, przyjacielu. – rzekł Alef, lub Taw gdzieś za jego plecami. – Ojej, widzę, że Konklawe ma trzynastego członka. Nieźle się ta nasza gromadka rozrosła. – dodał drugi z braci. Wtedy Otarus podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Chedwę, obok którego stała najładniejsza dziewczyna jaką widział od mileniów i uśmiechała się. Anioł natychmiast powstał zmieszany chciał przeprosić za zachowanie i przynajmniej się przedstawić, lecz nagle usłyszał głos Cajada rozchodzący się po wyłożonej marmurem i kamieniami szlachetnymi komnacie, w której przebywali. - Przy dobrych wiatrach zostało nas jedenaścioro… - w każdym słowie było czuć cierpienie. – Vulaus zginął, Vedrtal zdradził, w najgorszym wypadku Ohew i Yrabryn też są po tamtej stronie… - Co? – Chedwę nagle oblał zimny pot, a oczy rozwarły się szerzej. – Powiedzcie, że żartujecie. Proszę. – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wykonał tylko bezradny grymas i spojrzał na Aleksandrę. - Byłem przy tym jak twój ojciec poległ na polu chwały. – rzekł Rejkanut, który to pojawił się dosłownie znikąd sprawiając, ze jasne, błękitne światła przygasły nieco. – Niestety nie stanowił wyzwania dla Vedrtala. Fioletowooki upadł na kolana i z niemocy złapał się za głowę. Nie było go przy jego rodzicu, gdy ten go potrzebował, zamiast tego był na drugim końcu galaktyki próbując zyskać sympatię można by rzec, że przypadkowej dziewczyny. Oddech ledwo przechodził przez ściśnięte gardło gdy myśli o tym, że stracił kogoś tak bliskiego uderzyły w umysł. W jednej chwili stracił całą chęć do życia, jaka jeszcze tliła się w głębi jego duszy. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty spędzone z Ojcem, mordercze treningi, lekcje, nauki, wzloty i upadki, odrzucenie i współczucie. Przez zamknięte oczy zobaczył go stojącego nad nim i z minął surowego nauczyciela podającego mu dłoń, by chwilę później uśmiechnąć się ciepło i powiedzieć, aby nie martwił się porażką, gdyż zawsze może spróbować jeszcze raz. A teraz go już po postu nie było, zniknął, przepadł… Wtem poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramionach i usłyszał cichy, kobiecy głos mówiący mu do ucha: - Chedwa, wszystko będzie dobrze. – rzekła, lecz sama nie wierzyła w prawdziwość tych słów, co było doskonale słychać. – Spokojnie. Nie możesz teraz tak po prostu dać się złamać! – chciała go podbudować emocjonalnie, ale czuła, że sama też ledwo powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Mimo, że znali się stosunkowo krótko, to jednak podczas, gdy ona dochodziła do siebie po przemianie, to on używając Wszechwidzącego Oka był cały czas przy niej i rozmawiali, żartowali, poznawali się nawzajem wydawać by się mogło nawet kilka dobrych lat. - Nie, nie, nie… - powtarzał w kółko kiwając się w przód i w tył wywołując tym samym żal w sercach zgromadzonych. Lid’Og, który stał nieco z tyłu chciał podejść i coś zrobić, lecz uprzedziła go Aleksandra, która po głęboki oddechu trzasnęła Chedwę otwartą dłonią w twarz, na co ten natychmiast oprzytomniał. – Ej! Za co?! - Za babskie łzy! – krzyknęła wstając, na co reszcie Konklawe dosłownie opadły szczęki. Następnie podniosła go gwałtownie i jeszcze raz zdzieliła po twarzy. – A teraz weź się w garść! Co by pomyślał twój ojciec, gdyby zobaczył cię w takim stanie?! - Pewnie nie byłby szczęśliwy. – rzekł otępiale nie będąc pewnym, czy to co się dzieje jest realne. Na potwierdzenie realności dostał jeszcze jednego Plaskacza. – Ej! Już, koniec! Ogarnąłem się! - Ostra jest… - wszyscy nagle usłyszeli upiorny głos Pustki, który pojawił się nagle między nimi. –'' Jednak wykonała swoje zadanie w pełni…'' - Zdobyłeś to, po co polecieliśmy na tamto zadupie? – warknął Otarus podchodząc do cienistej sylwetki. - Zaraz! Jakie zadanie? – wcięła się nagle Aleksandra. – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - Emm… No cóż, jestem Pustką, nicością, Śmiercią. – ''powiedział jakby stwierdzał oczywistość. – ''A twoim zadaniem było rozproszenie Konklawe dostatecznie, aby w razie czego było jak najmniej ofiar śmiertelnych. ''– wzruszył ramionami po czym zwrócił się do Otarusa. – ''Można powiedzieć, że zdobyłem… - Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez dobrych kilka dni musieliśmy jej szukać po całej planecie, tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się od ciebie teraz, że jedynym celem tego było zmniejszenie prawdopodobieństwa, że całe Konklawe wybite w jednej bitwie?! – ryknął Ze’ew rzucając się na Pustkę i próbując złapać jego nierealną postać. – Mogliśmy przecież zabić zdrajcę i nie byłoby problemu! ''- Mogliście co najwyżej zginąć!'' – syknął Przedwieczny ciskając Łowcę na przeciwległą ścianę.'' – To, że jestem sarkastycznym, chamskim, psychopatycznym mordercą, nie znaczy, że mi na was nie zależy! Przyznam, że was polubiłem nawet. A ciebie… ''- zwrócił się do nie mogącej zrozumieć o co chodzi dziewczyny. '' – Szczerze przepraszam, że wykorzystałem w taki dosyć nieprzyjemny sposób.'' - Dobra, dobra! – rzekł Otarus unosząc ręce w geście uspokojenie. – Przyznaję, że stała się tragedia i straciliśmy kogoś bliskiego nam wszystkim, lecz przynajmniej mamy teraz szansę dorwać tego skurwiela, za którego jeszcze niedawno byłe gotów skoczyć w ogień i odpłacić mu za to, co zrobił! Mamy w końcu Artefakt Widzącego w Mroku, prawda? -'' No nie do końca… '' - zaczął Pustka głosem człowieka próbującego wymigać się od prawdy. –'' W praktyce to nie. Otóż doszło do pewnych… Komplikacji, które poskutkowały tym, że obiekt zmienił miejsce swojego położenia…'' - CO!? – ryknął Otarus i wstający Ze’ew niemal jednocześnie. - W jakiś sposób Vedrtal wpłynął na Artefakt i nie pozwolił mi go zabrać, wykorzystując jego moc. ''– odpowiedział Przedwieczny. ''– I teraz prawdopodobnie ma go przy sobie. - Więc… - syknął z nieskrywanym gniewem w głosie Chedwa wyciągając swe sztylety. – Nasze cele znajdują się tera w tym samym miejscu, chodźmy i zróbmy to. Zabijmy skurwysyna, który zabił mi ojca! – ostatnie zdanie już wykrzyczał kierując się do wyjścia. - I za to go lubię… - szepnęła Aleksandra zagryzając dolną wargę i uśmiechając się zalotnie. *** - Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zostałem opętany przez sztuczną inteligencję spoza naszego wszechświata i użyty przez nią jako niewolnik. Gdyż ta wpięła się w moje ego i pobudzała do działania pustymi obietnicami? – spytał Ohew masując skronie opuszkami palców. Siedział teraz na krześle naprzeciw Szocheta, a pomiędzy nimi stał szklany stolik, na którym stała butelka i dwa kieliszki. – A ty nagle przypomniałeś sobie kim byłeś zanim dołączyłeś do Lawan Ur i wykorzystując nagromadzony przez miliony lat gniew zdołałeś pokonać mnie i po wdarciu się do mojego umysłu pokonać to, co mnie opętało? - Jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi, ale tak było. – odpowiedział jego rozmówca biorąc łyk wysokoprocentowego napoju alkoholowego. – Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jestem nadal niemal trzeźwy… Ohew uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela i również się napił. - Przyznam szczerze… - zaczął wskazując ręką na złamany miecz, zniszczone Wszechwidzące Oko i migający co chwila projektor holograficzny. – Gdyby nie te wszystkie dowody, to bym ci nigdy nie uwierzył, mimo, że nadal do końca nie wierzę. - Oj tam, jak to mówią, prawda nie zawsze jest prosta i logiczna. – rzekł Szochet nalewając sobie kolejny kieliszek i wychylając go jednym haustem. – Poza tym, chyba należałoby poinformować resztę, że żyjemy i zapytać, czy im się udało odzyskać Artefakt. - W sumie… - odpowiedział Ohew mrużąc oczy by nabrać ostrości widzenia na butelce. – Ale z drugiej strony zostało jeszcze jakieś trzy… - wstał i otworzył barek przy tronie kapitańskim. – Cztery i pół flaszki… Nie pozwólmy się temu zmarnować! – powiedział i zaśmiał się. - Święte słowa! – rzekł topornik podskakując na krześle i w wyniku czego tracąc równowagę i przewracając się. Gdy był już na podłodze z kieszeni na jego pasie wytoczył się mały krążek, który po kilku chwilach zmienił się w Koronę zjednoczenia, na widok której Szochet natychmiast wytrzeźwiał. – Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem… - No… - Ohew spojrzał smutno na koronę, a potem na butelki. – Czyli jednak trzeba będzie przełożyć świętowanie na kiedy indziej… Rozdział IX - Dziękuje przyjacielu, za to, że znowu uratowałeś mi życie. – powiedział Vulaus idąc przestronnym korytarzem o czarno-fioletowych ścianach w towarzystwie Acherona, który to przybrał teraz postać sępopodobnego ptaka i siedział na ramieniu Członka Konklawe. Można powiedzieć, że byłego. – Oraz za to, że zabrałeś mnie na to cudo, czymkolwiek ono jest i skąd pochodzi. - Nie dziwię się, że nie wiesz nic o tym okręcie. – odpowiedział ptak głębokim głosem. – Haszmada została skonstruowana przez renegatów Lawan Ur, których powinieneś kojarzyć pod nazwą „Tysiąc Gwiazd”. Po przegranej w Wojnie, Która Nigdy Się Nie Wydarzyła uciekli do centrum galaktyki mając nadzieję na zemstę. Po wielu wiekach udało im się w końcu założyć bazę w miejscu bezpiecznym od patroli Imperium i hord obcych. Tam też rozpoczęli prace nad bronią ostateczną, która przewyższy wszystko co kiedykolwiek stworzyło Lawan Ur, Haszmadę. Okręt ten łamie większość praw, które rządzą tym wszechświatem. - Doprawdy? – spytał Vulaus zatrzymując się przy zawieszonym na ścianie lustrze aby się przejrzeć. Wyglądał niemal zupełnie inaczej niż przed walką z Vedrtalem. Jego twarz została odtworzona, lecz w miejscu, gdzie oryginalne ciało stykało się z zamiennikami powstała czarna linia mogąc na szczęście zmieniać kolor zgodnie z wolą właściciela. Pierwszy raz odkąd ślubował zemstę kilkaset tysięcy lat temu miał na głowie włosy, które to zgolił jako symbol pokuty. Teraz czarna grzywka opadała mu na czoło , a niektóre kosmyki nawet niżej. Przejechał więc palcami po swojej bujnej grzywie wprowadzając w niej jeszcze większy chaos niż był przedtem. Ubrany był natomiast w wysokie czarne buty ze złotymi ornamentami, luźne spodnie o tożsamej kolorystyce oraz przylegającą do ciała termo aktywną koszulkę skrytą pod grubym płaszczem sięgającym do ziemi wykonanym ze skóropodobnej substancji i ozdobionym w taki sam sposób jak reszta ubioru. Poprawił jeszcze ciemne rękawiczki i ruszył dalej, w kierunku mostka. – Co jest w nim takiego niezwykłego zatem? - Po pierwsze jego pancerz. – Acheron rozprostował nieco skrzydła. – Pokryty jest on kilkumetrową warstwą czegoś na kształt masy neutronowej, nielicząc okien. - Ale jak? - przerwał mu Człowiek spoglądając nań ze zdumieniem. - Normalnie. – skrzeknął sęp. – Tysiącu Gwiazdom udało się opanować technikę pozwalającą na dosłowne stapianie ze sobą neutronów aby wytworzyć jednolitą substancję niemożliwą do zniszczenia. Jednocześnie jednak wykorzystali zaawansowane systemy manipulacji grawitacją aby to wszystko nie zmieniło się w gwiazdę neutronową, lub czarną dziurę. - Fascynujące. – szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do rozmówcy Vulaus. - W rzeczy samej. – odpowiedział Dygb’Letyh. – Cała konstrukcja porusza się natomiast dzięki płozą grawitacyjnym tworzącym wokół przedniej części okrętu studnię grawitacyjną, natomiast w tylnej pole antygrawitacyjne. Konfiguracja i kierunek jednak mogą być dowolne. - Dużo grawitacji. – powiedział Człowiek zwracając uwagę na liczne powtórzenia. - Tysiąc Gwiazd byli jej mistrzami. – odpowiedział sęp. – Wracając jednak do okrętu. Jego głównym uzbrojeniem są działa fuzyjne, które wystrzeliwują strumień protonowo-neutronowy o odpowiednim zagęszczeniu aby w trakcie lotu doszło do syntezy jądrowej, a co za tym idzie wydzielenia się mnóstwa energii. Bronie te znajdują się natomiast na trzech ruchomych pierścieniach, po cztery na każdym. Pozwala to na zmianę ich położenia po każdym strzale, co niejako chroni je przed kontrostrzałem, mimo, że same w sobie są niemal niemożliwe do zniszczenia. Na dziobie natomiast znajduje się taran pozwalający na wbicie się w atakowany okręt nieprzyjaciela. - Skoro ten okręt jest taki potężny, to co się stało z jego konstruktorami? – spytał Vulaus, gdy stanęli przed wielkimi wrotami prowadzącymi na mostek. - Upadły się stał. – odpowiedział Acheron. – Zniszczył bazę, ale kazał zostawić okręt, który nie miał dla niego wartości. - To było głupie posunięcie. – stwierdził jego rozmówca otwierając wrota, za którymi to znajdowała się wielka sala na planie półkola odcięta od próżni półkopułą wykonaną z przezroczystej substancji. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się tron kapitański, a wokół niego, jeden poziom niżej matryce kontrolne pozwalające na dowodzenie okrętem. Vulaus podszedł do tronu i przejechał ręką po aksamitnym podbiciu w kolorze purpury, a następnie spojrzał na kręte schody prowadzące na poziom sterowania. – Przydałaby nam się jakaś załoga. - Nie zaprzeczę. – odpowiedział Acheron wskakując na oparcie tronu. – Jednakże do tego czasu będziemy musieli sami sobie poradzić. - Niby jak? Widzisz ile jest tu matryc do opanowania? – spytał Vulaus wskazując na wszystko co ich otaczało, na co Acheron tylko uniósł szpon i zleciał na podłokietnik, aby nacisnąć mały przycisk w kształcie czaszki. Gdy tylko to zrobił na „tarasie” przed tronem pojawił się hologram przedstawiający okręt, a nieco dalej z podłogi wysunęły dwa małe i jedno duże koło sterowe oraz kilka innych urządzeń. - Pomyśleli o wszystkim. – Dygb’Letyh wskoczył na swoje poprzednie miejsce i spojrzał na Vulausa, który z uśmiechem odwrócił się do systemów sterowania i rozprostował ramiona. Człowiek Czystej Krwi zawahał się przez chwilę nie będąc pewny co należy zrobić, lecz po chwili ostrożnie zdjął rękawiczki i położył prawą dłoń na skanerze. Mechanizm przeskanował jego kończynę, po czym pojawił się hologram pytający o hasło. Członek Konklawe westchnął i wpisał „Zemsta”. Złe hasło, pozostało dwie próby. „Tysiąc Gwiazd”?. Złe hasło, pozostała jedna próba. Vulaus podrapał się po głowie, to musiało być coś oczywistego. Tylko co? Gdyby tylko znał mentalność tych renegatów… Zaraz, przecież jednym z nich był jego bliski przyjaciel. Niezwykle uzdolniony, ale o niezbyt górnolotnym poczuciu humoru. Jeśli to on projektował hasło dostępu do awaryjnych systemów sterowania, to warto było spróbować. Członek Konklawe strzelił z palców i szybko wpisał sentencje uśmiechając się pod nosem. Hasło przyjęte. Nagle wokół widocznych przez okno dwóch z trzech posiadanych przez okręt płoz grawitacyjnych wyglądających jak odnóża olbrzymiego insekta zaczęło tworzyć się coś w rodzaju horyzontu zdarzeń rozmazującego ich kształt, a hologram za Vulausem zmienił się na widok galaktyki. - Acheronie, mógłbyś wyszukać nić energetyczną prowadzącą do mojej ojczystej planety? – spytał odwracając się w stronę hologramu. – Jeśli wszystko się udało, to tam znajdziemy załogę, której potrzebujemy. - Niech będzie. – odpowiedział ptak przyjmując bardziej humanoidalną postać i podchodząc do hologramu. – Pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? – spytał Czlowiek. - Powiedz mi jakie było hasło, bardzo mnie to ciekawi. – odpowiedział Dygb’Letyh okazując swoją ciekawską naturę, na co Vulaus zaśmiał się. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że bardzo często mu się to zdarza, zmienił się. - No dobra, skoro chcesz. – odpowiedział w miarę spokojnie. – Hasło to: „LU to groksojebcy”. - Żartujesz. – stwierdził Acheron otwierając oczy ze zdumienia. – Kto normalny ustawia takie hasło? - No właśnie ten który to zrobił nie był do końca normalny. – odpowiedział Człowiek odwracając się do steru. Spojrzał teraz na cały znajdujący się przed nim pokład ciągnący się na wiele kilometrów i wyglądem przypominający olbrzymi czarny kieł z trzema pierścieniami ustawionymi w połowie jego długości. – A teraz kurs na dom. Acheron posłusznie ustalił wskazany kurs, a na kopule pojawiła się projekcja w postaci pierścieni manewrowych, przez które należało przelecieć, aby ustawić się w zamierzonym kierunku. Vulaus chwycił pewnie ster lewą ręką, a prawą położył na konsoli dotykowej służącej do sterowania ciągiem płoz i przesunął palcami do przodu ustawiając go na „całą naprzód”. Okręt powoli ruszył z miejsca po raz pierwszy od niezliczonych mileniów, a jego nowy kapitan poruszył lekko największym, środkowym kołem w lewo, na co cały pojazd posłusznie skręcił w poziomie tak samo. Następnie, aby znaleźć się mniej-więcej w środku pierwszego pierścienia Członek Konklawe poruszył kołem po swej prawicy minimalnie w prawo, a dziób okrętu uniósł się lekko. Kapitan spojrzał na trzecie koło. - Myślisz, że to maleństwo zrobi beczkę? – spytał łapiąc ster. - Nie jestem pewien, czy został zaprojektowany w takim celu. – odpowiedział Strażnik Wiedzy. - No to się przekonamy. – powiedział, po czym wykonał pełny obrót sterem, a nabierający już znacznej prędkości okręt wykonał polecenie niczym szczęśliwy kosmiczny wieloryb, który po długiej chorobie odzyskał sprawność. - Wejście w osnowę za dziesięć sekund. – powiedział Acheron nie wiedząc do końca czemu jego przyjaciel zrobił to, co zrobił. *** Szochet i Ohew patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to, co stało się z ich macierzystą planetą. Gdy odlatywali zwycięstwo było na wyciągnięcie ręki, a teraz nie pozostało nic oprócz kosmicznego gruzu. Hologram może i nie oddawał wszystkich szczegółów, ale to nie było ważne, gdy patrzyli na to. Znów utracili wszystko o co walczyli, znowu przegrali. Szochet opuścił głowę i ze zrezygnowanie usiadł na tronie kapitańskim. - I co teraz? – spytał przyjaciela nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Wracamy na ziemię, na Baijt. – odpowiedział Ohew zaplatając dłonie za plecami. – Jeśli nasi przeżyli, to udali się właśnie tam. - A jeśli nie? – spytał jego rozmówca masując twarz dłońmi. - To połączymy siły z Lid’Ogiem, Ze’ewem i Chedwą. – odpowiedział po czym westchnął. – Lepsze to niż nic. - Panie. – wciął się nagle jeden cybernetycznych oficerów. – Nasze skanery wykryły coś poruszające się po nici energetycznej XC873403 w naszym kierunku. Ohew podszedł do maszyny marszcząc brwi. Znał tę nić osnowy, był to starożytny trakt handlowy łączący stolicę bezpośrednio z koloniami znajdującymi się w pobliżu centrum galaktyki. Z tego co wiedział żadna z młodszych ras nie dysponowała nawet podobną technologią. Więc kto to mógł być? Lub co? - Szczegółowy raport! – rozkazał nagle orzeźwiony Szochet. - Sygnatura niefigurująca w wykazie, masa niemożliwa do ustalenia. – odpowiedział oficer. - Spróbuj się skomunikować. – rozkazał Ohew. Mechaniczne palce szybko zatańczyły na matrycy, lecz bez skutku, obiekt nie odpowiadał. - Co to, na Widzącego w Mroku jest!? – niemal krzyknął Ohew. - Zaraz się przekonamy. Wychodzi z osnowy osiem minut świetlnych od nas. – odpowiedział oficer. Obaj Ludzie Czystej Krwi spojrzeli na hologram obrazujący obszar, w którym miało dojść do wyjścia tajemniczego obiektu z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Przestrzeń nagle zaczęła się zaginać tworząc horyzont zdarzeń, aby nagle pęknąć tworząc przypominający rozdarcie w tkaninie, nieregularny portal. Minęły kolejne sekundy, a z powstałej anomalii zaczęło coś wylatywać. Najpierw przypominający czarny kieł kadłub, następnie jakby unoszące się przy nim trzy szpony, a po nich rufa, z której to te struktury wyrastały zakończona szpikulcem powstałym ze schodzących się w jednym miejscu grzbietów owych szponiastych struktur przywodzących na myśl po dłuższej obserwacji owadzie odnóża. Gdy tylko okręt opuścił nić energetyczną, portal się zamknął. - Zidentyfikuj się! – krzyknął do komunikatora Ohew. -''Spokojnie przyjacielu.'' – odpowiedział znajomy głos. –'' Nie przybyłem tutaj aby walczyć, lecz aby wam pomóc.'' - Powtarzam! Zidentyfikuj się, albo rozpoczniemy ostrzał! – nie ustępował szermierz. -'' Ech.'' – odpowiedział głos. – Z tej strony Vulaus. Wybaczcie, że chwilę mnie nie było, ale musiałem coś załatwić. Członkowie Konklawe odetchnęli z ulgą. - Potrzebujesz czegoś, przyjacielu, skoro pofatygowałeś się aby nas odnaleźć? – spytał Szochet. -''Tak, potrzebuję załogi.'' – odpowiedział Vulaus. – Samemu trochę trudno dowodzić tak ogromnym okrętem. Teraz z kolei osłupieli. *** - Zmieniłeś się przyjacielu. – powiedział Ohew patrząc podejrzliwie na Kronikarza. – Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że to nadal ty? - Ponieważ gdybym to nie był ja, to nie fatygowałbym się po was. – odpowiedział Członkowi Konklawe. Przyjął ich w kajucie kapitańskiej, która bardziej przypominała apartament, lub nawet mały pałacyk niż surową komnatę na pokładach okrętów Lawan Ur. Ale czemu się dziwić, ludzkość ongiś już tak miała, że najpotężniejsze okręty konstruowała jako coś pomiędzy kosmiczną warownią, a pałacem. – Poza tym wróciłem skąd normalnie się nie wraca, więc fakt, że wyglądam nieco inaczej nie powinien was dziwić. Mówiąc to oparł się o bogato zdobiony fotel stojący za masywnym biurkiem z ciemnego drewna. Za nim znajdowały się trzy smukłe okna ozdobione witrażami na swym szczycie. Na ścianach obok znajdowały się z kolei błękitne sztandary z jedwabiu ozdobione symbolem ośmioramiennej gwiazdy zbudowanej z niestykających się białych deltoidów, z których dolny miał boki dalsze od centrum znacznie wydłużone. Całe pomieszczenie wykonane było z ciemnych materiałów, głównie różnego rodzaju rzeźbionych kamieni. Dla kontrastu pozostałe pomieszczenia w jego kwaterze jak również i na całym okręcie pozostawały w dużo żywszej kolorystyce. - Ale po co ci jesteśmy potrzebni? – spytał Szochet. - Przyjacielu, jak już powiedziałem potrzebuję załogi, a nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu na szkolenie jakichś przeciętnych robaków. – powiedział Vulaus opierając się łokciami na biurku. – Wy natomiast nadajecie się idealnie na oficerów okrętowych, przynajmniej dopóki czas goni nas tak bardzo jak w tej chwili. - Co masz na myśli? – spytał ponownie Szochet. - Vedrtal zabrał Trzecie Oko i planuje użyć go aby przywołać do tego wszechświata Szaz’Nareha i w konsekwencji doprowadzić do jego zniszczeni. – odpowiedział z powagą patrząc na Członków Konklawe. – Więc jak będzie? Pomożenie mi? - Niby tak, ale jakoś nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że masz włosy. – powiedział z uśmiechem Ohew zgadzając się, na co Vulaus tylko nieco zmrużył oczy. - A co do załogi. – powiedział Szochet czując, że jeśli nic nie powie, to Kronikarz zrobi coś nieprzewidywalnego. – To chyba mam coś, co się może przydać. Po tych słowach sięgnął do pasa, aby wydobyć Koronę Zjednoczenia w jej kompaktowej formie. Następnie położył ją na biurku, gdzie się rozłożyła do swej prawdziwej formy. - Tak jak chciałeś, zabrałem Koronę z Ksarketin. – dodał opierając się wygodnie na fotelu, a Vulaus uśmiechnął się szczerze, teraz nawet gdyby ich były mistrz wystawił przeciw nim całą potęgę Almotijm, to oni będą w stanie wygrać bez oddania nawet jednego wystrzału. - Zatem lećmy, kierunek Ziemia. – rozkazał Vulaus wstając z fotela i idąc w kierunku wyjścia. - Czemu akurat tam? – spytał Ohew - Ponieważ na Księżycu Vedrtal zamierza otworzyć portal. – odpowiedział Kapitan. - A skąd o tym wiesz? – nie dawał za wygraną. - Od Acherona. – odpowiedź była krótka. - A co z naszym okrętem? – spytał Szochet. - Weźmiemy go na hol. – Vulaus zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Jest tak mały w porównaniu z Haszmadą, że nawet nie poczujemy, że go ciągniemy. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - W sumie, to nie. – odpowiedział Ohew. - To dobrze, a teraz za mną! – rozkazał znowu Vulaus zastanawiając się, czy aby plan ze szkoleniem obcych nie był lepszy. *** Vedrtal stał na srebrzystym globie otoczone przez wiernych mu Almotijm. Nad nimi z kolei unosił się Malchut Szamajim, albo raczej gdzieś między nimi, a Ziemią. Miał posłużyć jako przekaźnik, przez który energia Trzeciego Oka, które zdobył, gdy znajdował się między wymiarami, miała wypalić otwór w rzeczywistości, przez który wejść będzie mógł Szaz’Nareh. Zemsta była na wyciągniecie ręki, a on nie wahał się po nią sięgnąć. Wiedział, że na ziemi ludzie widzą zasłaniający ich satelitę obiekt i że większość jest już w pełnej panice. Nich cierpią, nich giną. Są robactwem, które uzurpuje sobie ich tytuł. Rozłożył ramiona i uniósł się w górę, a z Malchut Szamajim wystrzelił strumień skoncentrowanej energii Trzeciego Oka, która trafiła prosto w niego i sprawiła, że nieumarli Członkowie Lawan Ur teleportowali się na swój okręt. Energia normalnie wypaliłaby wszystko w miejscu trafienia, lecz Vedrtal pochłoną ją i zaczął kierunkować aby otworzyć portal poza rzeczywistość. Udało mu się! Wszystko zaczęło pękać, a potężne macki Szaz’Nareha wbiły się w jego ciało łącząc je z całym obcym bytem. Zagłada się zaczęła. *** Konklawe zawiodło, wszyscy jego członkowie patrzyli jak za olbrzymim kształtem na niebie rozprostowuje swe macki Szaz’Nareh, wróg wszystkiego. Pozostało im już tylko rozproszyć się po świecie i zająć pozycje obronne. Nadszedł czas, aby objawili się światu. Wiedzieli, że uzbrojenie stosowane przez ludzkość nie zrobi im żadnej krzywdy, więc tylko czekali wraz z oddziałami na pierwszych przeciwników. Otarus zajął się obroną Europy, Lid’Og wraz z Ze’ewem Azji, Chedwa wraz z Ameryki Północnej, a Cajad południowej. Rejkanut natomiast miał chronić Afrykę. Aleksandra z kolei Antarktydę. Bitwa się zaczęła, gdy pierwsze mechaniczne bestie wleciały w atmosferę. *** - Raport taktyczny! – rozkazał Vulaus, gdy tylko znaleźli się w przestrzeni realnej w odpowiedniej odległości aby widzieć Ziemię i Księżyc wraz z mechanicznymi mackami pomiędzy nimi. - Siły wroga rozpoczynają inwazję! – odpowiedział stojący przy matrycy Ohew. – Pierwsze jednostki już lądują na planecie! - Daj zbliżenie na portal, a następnie przesuwaj obraz w kierunku Ziemi. – rozkazał kapitan, co też się stało. Hologram przed tronem kapitańskim ukazał otwarty portal na powierzchni Księżyca, z którego wylatywały roje mechanicznych stworów oraz powoli wysuwały się potężne macki będące idealną równowagą pomiędzy materią, antymaterią i energią. Wystarczyło tylko lekko to zaburzyć i wszystko zacznie kruszeć jak twierdza bez fundamentów. I tutaj uzbrojenie Haszmady wpasowywało się idealnie do tego zadania. Vulaus zauważył jednak coś dziwnego, Machut Szamajim wystrzeliwujący cienki promień energii w kierunku portalu. To on zasila tę anomalię, zapewne. Cel był raczej prosty, przynajmniej w teorii. Kapitan wstał ze swego tronu poprawiając płaszcz i podchodząc do stanowiska sterowniczego. Acheron natomiast w swej ptasiej formie usiadł mu na ramieniu chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. - Szechot, pełna salwa, gdy tylko przeciwnik będzie w optymalnym zasięgu strzału. – wydał krótki rozkaz chwytając pewnie środkowy ster i dodając powoli mocy płozom. – Ohew, na mój rozkaz uwolnij Isztar z pola holowniczego! - Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał szermierz patrząc na swego kapitana. - Zniszczyć Malchut Szamajim zanim ono spowoduje zniszczenie tego wszechświata. – po tych słowach Vulaus założył Koronę Zjednoczenia i skontaktował się z Almotijm. – Do wszystkich wiernych wojowników Lawan Ur! Zostaliście oszukani! Wasz mistrz oddał się na usługi wroga i zamierza sprowadzić zagładę na nas wszystkich! Przerwijcie przekierowywanie energii Malchut Szamajim w tej chwili! To Rozkaz! -'' Z całym szacunkiem, nie jesteśmy w stanie tego zrobić, wszystkie systemy okrętu odmawiają posłuszeństwa.'' – odpowiedział mu nie do końca spokojny głos. - Zatem przenieście się na Ziemię i wesprzyjcie obronę. – rozkazał Vulaus. - Niech się stanie wola Korony, bez odbioru. ''– nieumarty zakończył przekaz. - Panowie, rozpocznijmy drogę do piekła! – Vulaus zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych zdejmując Koronę. Ohew i Szochet tylko milcząco przytaknęli, a on sam ustawił ciąg płoz na maksimum. I teraz oto mknęli z niewiarygodną jak na taki obiekt prędkością wprost na twierdzę Almotjim pod odpowiednim kątem, aby wbić Isztar w jego główne uzbrojenie. Wtedy nagle przed nimi rzeczywistość została rozerwana w niszczycielskim wirze wielobarwnej energii. Nie było czasu na reakcję, tylko zwiększyć moc i polegać na pancerzu. Stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, a w zasadzie, to nic się nie stało, po prostu przelecieli przez burzę bez zadrapania nie mogąc zostać rozerwanym pomiędzy wymiarami. Najpotężniejsza z broni Lawan Ur teraz oto okazała się nieskuteczna wobec technologii Tysiąca Gwiazd. Vulaus z uznaniem spojrzał na kadłub swego okrętu, gdy wyszli już z burzy. Zapewne teraz Szaz’Nareh doznał porządnego błędu w systemie nie mogąc zrozumieć co się stało. Kapitan zaśmiał się pod nosem na samą myśl o tym. - Vulaus! Isztar zniknęła! – krzyknął nagle Ohew wprawiając kronikarza w osłupienie. Jednak osłony Naszerów nie były takie doskonałe jak sądził. - Zmiana planów! – odpowiedział Vulaus korygując kurs tak, aby ominąć Malchut Szamajim, a następnie wpaść w pole grawitacyjne ziemi i wykorzystać je do rozpędzenia się. – Będziemy musieli się przebić! - Ai ai. – odpowiedzieli Ludzie Czystej Krwi powracając na swoje stanowiska. - Szanse, że to się uda wynoszą tylko kilka promili. – szepnął Acheron przybierając swą normalną, lecz znacznie mniejszą postać. - Wystarczająco. – odpowiedział Vulaus wbijając oczy w rosnące z każdą sekundą wrogie kształty, zabawa dopiero się zacznie. Kolejna burza i znowu nawet jednej ryski na płytach pancerza. Szochet namierzył zbliżające się trzy roje wrogów i wystrzelił z głównego uzbrojenia, a z krótkich luf wyleciały ogniste strumienie czystej syntezy jądrowej, zmieniając wszystko na swej drodze w coś mniej niż kosmiczny pył. Jedna salwa wystarczyła, aby zatrzymać wrogie natarcie. Ogniomistrz wycelował drugi raz, tym razem w macki używając całego arsenału. Efekt był tożsamy, toteż kontynuował ostrzał otwierając pustą drogę dla Haszmada. Gdy już niemal minęli wrogą twierdzę, ta przesunęła się nieco. Vulaus próbował interweniować, ale lecieli zbyt szybko i uderzyli bokiem o powierzchnię Malchut Szamajim. Nie spowodowało to dla nich żadnych uszkodzeń, ale wybiło z kursu. Szybka korekta i znowu lecieli na orbitę Ziemi. - ''Mógłbym się z wami zabrać za portal? – spytał nagle Pustka włamując się na kanał komunikacyjny, gdy byli już na wyższej orbicie i strącili kilka satelitów. - Tylko nic nie popsuj! – odpowiedział ostro Vulaus nie mając czasu myśleć o tym, co zamierzał Przedwieczny, niech sobie leci. Szybka regulacje kursu i już byli po ciemnej stronie Ziemi, a sekundy później lecieli wprost na Malchut Szamajim. Parę chwil taran Haszmada już przebijał górne pokłady przeciwnika i przerzedłby na wylot, gdyby nagle Pustka nie przyspieszył dla siebie czasu i nie wyrwał Trzeciego Oka z serca wrogiego okrętu. Następnie jakby nic się nie stało wrócił na rufę Haszmady i tam siedział już w spokoju. Dla ludzi natomiast całe zderzenie trwało ułamki sekund. Najpierw Malchut Szamajim, potem ogień, chaos i rozdzierany kadłub, a potem portal do piekielnego wymiaru Szaz’Nareha. Zabawa dopiero się zacznie. Vulaus Wycelował taran w sam środek wyrwy, tam gdzie wisiał zawieszony w mechanicznych mackach Vedrtal. Zdrajca, człowiek o masce zamiast twarzy, błazeńskiej masce… Uderzenie wyrwało go ze stazy, lecz nie zabiło. Trwał on teraz na dziobie okrętu niczym insekt na chłodnicy samochodu. Kapitan wiedział o tym, czuł jego podłą obecność i gdy tylko znaleźli się we wrogim świecie obrał kurs na najbliższą mackę, po czym ustawił okręt tak, aby taran ciął ją na pół, podczas gdy Szochet prowadził ciągły strzał wrogich struktur, dopóki nie zderzyli się z wykrytym w ostatnim momencie skrzyżowaniem wielu macek. Teraz znów lecieli przez pustkę. - Kapitanie! Portal się zamyka! – zameldował Ohew, na co Vulaus tylko przytaknął i odwrócił okręt. Teraz lecieli w stronę wielobarwnej eksplozji, w której to ginęły miliardy uwięzionych przez Szaz’Nareha istot. Oto zbawienie. Wtem Pustka odczepił się od rufy i niczym czarny pocisk pomknął odbijając się od macek gdzieś w nicość, a sekundy później na horyzoncie pojawił się jaśniejący punkt przypominający na pierwszy rzut oka supernowe. - Przekierować całą moc do napędy! – rozkazał Vulaus widząc zamykający się portal. Ohew posłusznie wykonał polecenie i teraz pędzili na złamie karku. Ostatnie kilometry, prędkość bliska prędkości światła, niemal nieskończona masa okrętu. Granice portalu trą o płozy grawitacyjne. Udało się! Portal zamknął się za nimi, a wszelkie ślady po bestiach Szaz’Nareha zniknęły, zupełnie jakby nigdy ich nie było. Teraz tylko wyhamować. Nietrudna to sztuka, tylko potrzeba była kilku jednostek astronomicznych. - Przyjaciele, bracia. – zaczął Vulaus niemal łamiącym się głosem opierając się ciężko na sterach. – Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę co zrobiliśmy? - Poszliśmy do piekła, skopaliśmy tyłek diabłu i wróciliśmy do normalności. – odpowiedział Szochet siadając pod matrycą. – I to tak szybko, że pewnie on sam nie wie co się stało. - Bardziej mi chodziło o to, że zniszczyliśmy najpotężniejszy okręt Lawan Ur, a potem zabiliśmy swego mistrza wbijając go w wybuchające ciało obcego robota. – odpowiedział Vulaus odchodząc do swego tronu. Zauważył nagle jednak, że Acheron zniknął. – Gdzie jest nasz Dygb’Letyh? - Pewnie postanowił skorzystać z okazji i wrócić do Widzącego w mroku. – odpowiedział Ohew przyswajając sobie to co się stało. - Pewnie tak. – Kapitan opadł ciężko na swój tron, po czym aktywował kanał komunikacyjny z Ziemią. – Do wszystkich! Wojna skończona, przeciwnik pokonany, zagrożenie zażegnane. Ogłaszam, że z tym dniem Konklawe traci sens swego istnienia, możecie iść, każdy w swoją stronę. -'' Sprzeciw! Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić!'' – Kapitan usłyszał nagle głos Otarusa. '' – Zostanę tutaj z moimi przyjaciółmi, trzeba ten bajzel posprzątać przecież!'' - No dobra, niech wam będzie. – odpowiedział z Uśmiechem Vulaus. – Zaraz polecimy tam do was, może na coś się przydamy. Potem zbiórka w Niebiańskiej Akademii. -'' Po co?'' – spytał Lid’Og. - Jak to, po co? – żachnął się kapitan Haszmady. – Trzeba to wszystko uczcić i opłakać poległych! -'' To brzmi jak plan. – powiedziała Aleksandra. - A to kto znowu? – spytał zdziwiony Kronikarz. - ''Powiedzmy, że moja dziewczyna. – wtrącił się Chedwa. - Haszmada bez odbioru. – zakończył połączenie. - Ech… *** Cajad leżał sobie na ciepłym piasku na wprost szumiącego morza. Promienie słońca grzały jego ciało. Było przyjemnie. Rejkanut pozbył się pasożyta, a on sam mógł teraz wypocząć w ciszy i spokoju po dobrze wykonanej pracy. - Ach, W takich chwilach można się poczuć jakby czas już nie płynął… - Otworzył nagle oczy, a serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, lecz momentalnie się uspokoił i zamknął je z powrotem. – Czas się zatrzymał i nareszcie można odpocząć… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures